


存文40

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文40

活受罪

一

迷蒙间张继科听到雨打纸伞的声音。夏时阵雨稠密急促，砰砰地打在伞面上，似梦中战鼓，敲得他气海翻腾，终于痛醒过来。

张继科睁开眼，看见一把油纸伞罩着他的头脸，伞上绘着漠漠黄芦，笔意灵活，一派不胜雨打风吹之态。

他听到有人柔声细气的说，这雨下不久，再过一会儿就该停了，立时就想伸手去摸腰间佩剑。马龙立在他身侧，执伞望着他，看他手指动了动，便又躬身凑近了些。 

荒凉山间，除了他们再无人迹。张继科伤重之时寻到这间破庙，本想入内避雨裹伤，却终是体力不济，倒在了庙门口。

这土地庙荒废多时，破得门都塌了，张继科被斜躺在泥地上的木门绊了一绊，倒在地上，晕过去半柱香光景。

血流得太多、太快，雨浇不去，渗进门板里，又随着雨水自木纹里泛上来，湿润鲜妍，像棺材底新铺的一层朱砂。

这半死不活的光景令马龙有些为难，犹豫了一下，还是轻声问道：“你叫什么名字？如果你死了，有个名字也好立碑。”

张继科暗提真气，觉得浑身经脉无一不痛，似千万把刀在身体中细细锉磨，全然不能出声。

马龙见他不答话，还以为他不甘心就此咽气，便点点头：“也是，如果能活，还是活着好。”

虽说痛到极处，张继科也不愿再晕过去，强撑着意识清明，对上马龙的眼。

马龙静静与他互望，见那目光中并无恳求搭救之意，也无倔强不甘之色，只如千尺寒潭，既沉且傲，映出自己的影子——半躬着身，一手执伞，一手撩着衣襟，认认真真地瞅着对方，一副呆软可欺的模样。

马龙咳了一声，直起身，想捡回些世外高人的气派，“我探过你的脉象，内伤外伤加在一块儿，就剩了这一口气。我也不想见死不救，但如果贸然挪动……我怕这路上你就撑不过去。你……你意下如何？”

张继科身为密教护法，经脉行气之道本不同寻常。他自知这身伤势并没有这人想得那样重，便是一直躺在这儿淋雨，淋上一天一夜怕都死不了，何况区区一段路。

张护法心中权衡一番，如果放出教中通信烟花，引来的是敌是友尚未可知，不到万不得已还是罢了。现下既然有人愿救，就暂由他去，至于这人是什么来路，是真心相救还是另有玄机，且走一步看一步。

马龙见他沉默片刻，漠漠点了点头，便当他是愿意试试这一线生机，遂收了手中纸伞，狭在腋下，弯腰使力，想将人打横抱起。可惜马龙的武功本没有多高，又走的借力打力的轻巧路数，论实打实的力气，和不会武的普通人也差不多，想要夹着伞抱起一个比自己还高的男人，实在有些力不从心，只得深吸了一口气，将伞弃到一边，双臂运劲将人横抱在胸前，苦着脸说：“可真是沉。”

张继科闭目养神，觉出那人使出轻功赶路，心想这功夫可真是糟糕，如果医术也是这个水准，大概还得靠自救。索性不再管他，任由他抱着自己颠颠簸簸，暗自运起独门心法平复受损经脉。

张继科这门心法名唤五蕴皆空，名出佛门心经，却也只是借个名而已，与佛家内功不沾半点干系。不过此门心法的奥义确是一个“空”字，运功之时心跳脉搏渐趋于无，教内典载若功至顶层，可假死百年，只余一缕内息流转不灭，复生之日功力亦以百倍计，当世无敌。

张继科此人桀骜难驯，性冷心狠，定力了得，是修炼此门心法的好材料。虽说练至第七层后再无进境，但功至此步，运功之时气息脉象已颇微弱，几近假死之貌。

马龙不知他心法奇诡，只觉得怀抱之人渐渐没了气，心头不免涌起一丝难过。虽说素昧平生，但既然说了要救他，却还是只能眼睁睁看他死在自己怀里，这滋味当真不好受。

夏时阵雨果不持久，雨势渐缓渐歇，天边出了日头，林间点点金斑，鸟声蛙鸣，更衬得怀中一片死气沉沉。马龙低头看了眼张继科，面色发青，唇色寡淡，神色倒一片沉寂，不见苦楚。

不痛就好，马龙默默心说，反正人活一遭，多多少少都得受些罪，如果能无知无觉死了，少受点罪，也是造化。

抬头望了望，自己的药庐还得再翻一个山头，这人恐怕真是撑不到了。自己双臂酸痛，抱他也抱得不怎么安稳，若是颠醒了他还要活受罪，这么一想干脆暂停了停，小心地将怀中人挪了挪，想再抱稳一些。

张继科虽在运功，却也不是对外物无知无觉，见他停了步子便以为是到了，睁眼打量，马龙正发愁的望着张继科，看他突然睁开眼睛不禁吓了一跳，瞬间就白了脸，好一会儿才缓过来轻声说：“离得不远了，你要累了就继续睡。”

张护法活了二十四年，头一次有人拿哄小孩儿的口气与他说话，便猜到这人恐怕以为自己是回光返照，又见他面上神色似是真的不好过，影影绰绰的日光下，自内眼角至鼻梁竟像有道泪痕，心中一动，便也低声回了句：“有劳。”

要说张护法平生虽与“好人”二字全不沾边，却也是坏人里的正经人，就连杀人也杀得礼数周到——毫不留情地将人捅个对穿，再低低沉沉地补声“得罪”，古怪得让教内同仁看了都牙疼。

马龙听得这句“有劳”，微微笑了笑，心道等我给你掘坑挖坟时再谢不迟。心里难过，面上笑意反更深了些。

张继科口中称谢，心中却并无多少感激之情。世上有诸般善良美好，亦有诸多奸邪苦厄，万象自然。无论是善是恶，与己无关有关，张继科观之皆如日月草木，不知动心为何。

盏茶过后，马龙也觉出怀中人气息平稳绵长，不像一般回光返照之态，心中大为惊奇，高兴的说，“看来你命不该绝。”

张继科端详他半晌，想的却是原来这人并未当真掉泪。只是眼睛到鼻梁那里有道纤长伤疤，浅而细，晃然间颇似泪痕，非要近看才能看出端倪。

这样一道疤，算不上破相，却为这样一张白净孩儿气的脸孔平添几丝趣味。尤其是眯眼噙笑时，便是一张天真欢喜，又似泫然欲泣的脸。

二

马龙与张继科裹伤时互通姓名，笑着念了两遍，子继父业，三科登顶，是个好名字。

张继科不答话，任他在自己身上摸摸索索敷药，心知外伤并无大碍，只是内伤少说要休养月余，功体全复更不知要等到何时，而天时已近，教中正值用人之际，真是麻烦。

“你经脉伤得厉害，培本固元是当务之急，”马龙把七七八八的药瓶划拉进药箱收好，“专心调养两三个月，大约能拾回八成功力，最后两成还需你自己……”

马龙话说了一半，见张继科抬眼凉凉望着自己，以为他嫌太慢，便耐心说道：“这事儿急不来。我跟你说实话，更快回复功力的法子不是没有，但三五年后必有后患，我不想用。你还年轻，往后日子长得很，不值得。”

“你是个好大夫。”虽然烦他年纪轻轻却偏要装老成，张护法这句评语给得倒是真心实意——但他临阵对敌之时，偶尔遇上难缠的对手，也通常是在收剑入鞘后，真心实意地用一句“多谢指教”将人送入轮回道——所以便是真心赞赏可也不大吉利。

“不敢当，”马龙起身走去药架旁，拣出个青瓷药瓶，“刚才话还没说完，那剩下两成……”说着又走去桌边，倒了杯白水，顿了顿，还是打算把话摊开来说明，“我细探过你的脉象，先头倒是我走眼。你修习的心法太古怪，那剩下两成我的确无能为力，得靠你自己慢慢补足，”带着药瓶白水回到床边，倒出两粒朱红药丸递到张继科眼前，“内服。”

张继科并未接药，仍是直直望向马龙，毫不掩饰眼中查考神色。五蕴皆空这门心法虽为教中密宝，只有历代大护法方能修行，但江湖上对此也并非一无所知。若是这位马大夫已看明此中关节，却仍肯出手相救，便绝不是“善心”二字那么简单。

张继科不接药，马龙也并不着恼，自顾自拿过他的手，将药丸茶杯塞过去，“这里除了你我，没有别人，况且还有阵法加持，不是什么人想进就进得来的。我既然答应救你，就不打算害你。我是大夫，你是病人，别无其他。要走还是要留，你自便吧。”

马龙说完走回桌边，也为自己斟了杯凉水，一气喝完，心口隐痛似是好了一些。

其实他自己也知道，那痛其实是不存在的，只是思及之后的棋局命数，错觉心痛罢了。

张继科沉默片刻，低声问：“你要什么？”

马龙回身看他，想了想，歪头笑着说：“救命之恩，自然是要以身相许了。”

“以身相许？你许给我？”张继科眼尾上挑，低沉的声音难得流露出一丝玩笑意味。

马龙只当他面冷寡言，却想不到调戏起人来也是一把好手，一时有些错愕。

张继科却不再多言，就水吞下药丸，合衣而眠。他直觉这人早晚有求于己，现下不直说，便是留了交换条件的余地。以利换利，最是让人放心。

再醒来已是三日后，马龙所予之药果然无错，培本固元，平经理气，便连外伤药也着实管用，短短三日，伤口皆已愈合结疤，想来再过几日便能好全。

“怎么样？能走了吧？”马龙自己配的药，自然心中有数，掐好了点儿过来探了一眼，正见张继科披衣下床。

“嗯，外伤已无大碍。”

“往后一月，每隔一日进药泉泡两个时辰，跟我来吧。”

出了药庐，兜兜转转，才见一方暖池，笼着薄薄水雾，扑面一股清苦药香。张继科并不避讳——两个大男人，按说也没什么可避讳的——直接除尽衣物，走入池中坐定。

马龙的心思也不在他身上，只看着地上血衣，皱着眉头跟他打商量：“不值钱就扔了吧，舍不得你就自己洗。”

“随便。”

马龙拣起衣服，转身走了几步，又想起他这几日也未得空洗漱，又返回来说：“我去拿皂角，你顺便洗洗头发。”

待到马龙拿着洗漱之物回转，却见张继科似又睡了过去，闭目靠在池边，一副无知无觉的模样。

“天气热，泡这药泉的确有些难受，下次你可以晚上再来。”

“……”

张继科不出声，马龙继续自顾自说话：“千万别真睡过去，虽说水不深，万一滑下去了也是没救。”

“……”

“东西我放在这边，洗头发你总会吧？”

“……”

“唉，我算见识到什么叫不声不响支使人了。”

其实张继科倒也没什么使唤他的意思，不过是在运功行气而已。

心经道，五蕴皆空，空中无色，无受想行识，无眼耳鼻舌身意，无色声香味触法。

心法却全违佛家本意，偏要自无中生有，内息生生不灭，对外物知觉反更加敏锐。

他觉得有手轻轻取下他的发冠，一丝一缕打散头发。

马龙拿过木瓢，舀一勺热水，当头淋下。

黑发如墨，逶迤蜿蜒。

——觉得有手细细梳过发间，不厌其烦地，解开一个又一个发结。

张继科当日血流得那样多，头发饱浸了鲜血，干涸后粘连不清，遇到热水后又再化开，水中平添几缕薄红。

马龙的眼追逐着融开的血色，微波荡漾中似一抹水红绉纱，纱后是常年习武之人赤裸的身体，身上几道深长伤口，血痂狰狞有如活物……有如暗红长蛇，弯转攀附在这样一具躯体上，蛇头卧于胸前，正是乳头的位置，丝丝毒信一吐一收，自乳头上反复滑过。

——觉得那双手不疾不徐地按揉发丝头颈，时而重，时而轻。何时重何时轻却是……不可捉摸。

日光朗朗，池水清澄直若无物。目光再向下，就着对方闲适坐姿，腿间蛰伏的阳物亦纤毫毕现。因为太坦荡，反没什么情欲遐思。

马龙收回目光，只盯着张继科的脸，专心手下活计。

狭长的桃花眼，薄削的唇线，桀骜肃杀如雪后荒原，天生一副招人的好相貌。

马龙看了许久，心说怎么跟传说中的三头六臂黑面獠牙一点都不像。

——觉得身周热水沁入四肢百骸，轻飘不着力的酥麻。药香渐渐浓郁，却是两股不同的味道。谁人身上草药香气，似浓雾中一个淡淡的影子，越步越近，终于自雾中现出身形。

眼观鼻，鼻观心，马龙打定主意不再乱看。

可惜不看归不看，指间滑腻发丝却像张躲不开的网，网中活鱼左挣右突。药浴里本就有些催情暖欲的香性，今天对着这人，仿佛这气味能浓烈了一倍……马龙猛地松开手，站起身退后一步，下半身半硬的阳物蹭着亵裤，恰似鱼在网中，紧也难受，松也难受。

只因早晚死路一条，便在水中多活片刻，也只是活受罪。

——觉得那双手忽然离开，像雾中人影就要明了之时，又默默隐去不见。

“换洗衣物我放在这儿了，你泡够了时辰就自己上来吧。”

马龙清了清嗓子，讲完话便转身离去。留下张继科独自泡在池中，内息走完一个周天，慢慢睁开眼。

头发这东西……他含着一缕发丝，难得有心想到一些闲事。

头发这东西本是无用之物。割之不痛，弃之复长，却偏偏又有时灵活得像玄丝诊脉的那一根细丝。

诸般杂念，灼灼情欲，瞒不可瞒，欲盖弥彰。

三

山中无岁月，转瞬一月即过，张继科伤势好得差不多，启程回教中复命。临行前摘下腰间大护法令，令牌分阴阳两面，他将阴令交给马龙，当做日后条件交易的凭证。

马龙因着那日自己生了一点不该有的念头，行止间反规矩起来，接过令牌，郑重有礼的说道：“张护法，好走不送，后会有期。”

张继科走后，山间药庐中只剩马龙一人，却又似处处都留下了那人的影子。

独坐吃饭时，便想起每每与张继科同桌而食，都会忍不住分神去留意他的手。

张继科手指修长，指节并不突出，指间也看不出常年持剑留下的茧子，却让人一眼望去，便能觉出其中隐藏的力道，或可徒手拧下一个人的头颅。偶尔两次太过入神，在对方执筷夹菜时，目光便跟着那一箸菜，一只手挪到他的唇边，看那嘴唇张开，细嚼慢咽，却又觉得他根本不在意送入口中的是鱼肉珍馐还是豆腐青菜，也品不出其中的差别。

大概吃饭这件事在他那里，也就只是“吃饭”而已。

马龙面上云淡风轻，脑中却想着，不知与他唇舌交缠会是什么滋味。

应当是没有任何滋味。马龙心道，这个人，这样独，这样冷，大概尝不出所有俗世滋味。

又有时沏一壶淡茶，临窗翻几本闲书，也好像仍能见到那人在院中习剑的身影。

按说马龙理当避讳，不是每个剑者都愿意将自家剑法示与旁人。但张继科倒并不在意马龙观摩，一招一式，或疾或徐，虽未动真气杀念，却亦深得剑意精髓。

江湖上，刑教掀起的腥风血雨已消弭二百余年，久到几已成了传说。只是两百年过去，刑教虽未再兴兵燹，却仍能令江湖上人人闻名自危，可见许久前那场战祸是如何惨烈。

张继科大约是练招消遣，不见传说中魔教护法以一人之力屠尽十数门派的逆天能为，唯有翩翩剑意，脉脉风流。

马龙看上片刻，便将心思移回手中书页上，心里明白纵然这剑法千般美妙，也只是刑教镇教的一柄神兵利器。传言刑教位至大护法者，皆已入无我之境，舍弃诸般自私凡欲，唯听教主号令，令杀一千绝不会杀八百而返，看来是真的。

张继科留下的护法阴令马龙本来也想学着他的样子，当做腰配携带，但那令牌不知是什么材料打造，非石非铁，冷若寒冰，隔着两层衣衫，仍能感到迫人寒气。

后来有一晚暑气难耐，马龙索性把那令牌塞到竹枕下面，侧过身，面颊贴着枕头，若有若无的凉意暗送，倒是颇为助眠。

结果许是不该把人家随身的东西放在床上，当夜马龙便做了绮梦。

半夜醒来汗已沁湿贴身亵衣，腿间之物仍硬着，浑身燥热。

他忍不住摸去枕下，摸到那面令牌，触手冰冷，反衬得周身热意更加难捱。

马龙将令牌举至眼前，迎着月光端详。

窗子上有细小破洞，清白的月光由此投射进来，点星般照映在令牌阴刻的图案上，一条粗长蛇身上顶着两个人首，四目望天，透着股阴森森的怪异。

马龙在心中一字一句默念出《山海经》中的典故：延维，人首蛇身，紫衣朱冠，见之能霸天下……

四

立秋之后，天气虽没有立刻转寒，却又到了马龙一年四回活受罪的时候。

因为天生心疾的原因，每年一到换季之时，短则三日，长则五天，马龙心里就像住了两位绝代高人，翻天覆地地过招比划，全然不管马大夫那颗人肉做的小心肝经不经得起。

马龙的师父是半个大夫，马龙自己的医术更是青出于蓝，但师徒二人对这古怪心痛之症都没什么好法子。别说止疼汤药，就连用银针封穴昏睡都能生生再痛醒。

直到四年前，马龙的师父带着他访遍天下灵秀之地，终于找到这眼山中药泉，每到心痛发作时，进到池子里泡着，便可好过一些。

一年四回，泡了四年。

马龙每次无日无夜地浸在药泉中时，都会反复在脑中过着四年前与师父那番对谈。

“您就不该给我找着这么个宝地。先前一年到头要受四回活罪，活着这事在徒儿看来已没什么好，早死早超生。现下您寻着这么个地方，我可真该贪生怕死了。”

“此言当真？”

“什么当真？贪生怕死？自然是真的。”

“不对，之前那一句。你说活着并没什么好。”

“……”

“马龙，千万别骗自己。”

“……”

“师傅希望你心甘情愿，如果不是，我也不会逼你。”

“这话当真？”

“……”

“师父，您也千万别骗自己。”

天际一声闷雷，顷刻大雨瓢泼。马龙泡在池水中，一手托着下巴假寐，突觉头顶再无冷雨浇落，睁眼一看，果然是师父循着惯例过来探望，一袭青衫撑着纸伞立在池边，仍是一派器宇不凡的模样。

“师父，您先头画给我的那把伞让我给丢了。”

“无妨，得空再画一把给你就是。”

“这次画个扇面吧。”

“眼看天就凉了，你是想大冷天拿把扇子丢人现眼。”

“……”

“龙，两个月前有人夜闯少林藏宝塔。”

“嗯。”

“少林方丈事先已有准备，武当，嵩山，峨眉，青城，诸派好手皆在塔内布阵以待。”

“结果呢？”

“功亏一篑。”

“哦。”

“慧生大师耗尽毕生修为的一招，也未能将闯塔人毙命掌下。”

“大师怎么样？”

“已圆寂了。”

“……”

“闯塔人是……”

“我能猜到。”

“一个月前传来消息，刑教护法已平安回转。”

“我知道，是我救的他。”

马龙仰着头，难得见师父脸上也有这般哑口无言的表情，不由噗嗤笑出声。

“师父，怎么这次您没算出来？”

“罢了，原本冥冥中早有定数，天命……”

“天命不可违。”

“……”

“您就直说吧，刑教已经拿到那两页残本了？”

“应是没有。残本藏于少林本来就是打谎，可惜……”

“他们没拿到就好，我自有办法。”

“……”

“师父？”

“马龙，别怪为师啰嗦……师父只想再问你一次，可有怨尤？”

“有怨尤又如何？”

“……”

马龙敛去面上笑意，端正坐姿，肃然道：“为天下苍生，我无怨尤。”

立秋之后又到了中秋，马龙除了师父再无亲人，对过节没什么兴趣，倒是久未沾骰子，手有些痒。算算离立冬还早，索性坐船去了金陵，一头扎进金陵最大的赌坊，从前一日傍晚赌到第二日鸡鸣，出来时脚步虚浮，两眼发青。

马龙进赌馆从来只赌大小，简单干脆，可大赢，可大输，赌盅翻覆间乐趣无穷。

他赌至兴起，干脆把身上银两全押了上去，一把输得干净，唉哟两声，却也不怎么懊恼，两袖清风地出了赌坊的大门。

结果出了门才想到，这下可连坐船回去的船资都付不起。

马龙翻遍全身，又找出了几枚铜钱，虽然不够船资，买两个烧饼总是够的。想想金陵离自己住的地方也不算很远，走个三日也就到了，路上也可摘些野果充饥，索性揣着烧饼，慢慢悠悠地往城外行去。

走了多半日，马龙拐上山野小路，天色渐晚，正是劫财劫色的好时候。

想是老天知道马龙无财无貌，他未碰见游寇流匪，倒是碰上了连自己都忘了什么时候结下的冤枉债。马龙打量眼前寻衅之人，总计三位，似有些面熟，又记不大清何时见过。

“你们是……？”

“是个屁！”最脸生的大汉啐了一句，“年纪轻轻做事不长眼，助纣为虐！”

看起来怨气挺大，马龙此次只为散心，连师父赠他防身的软剑都未带出门，只得随便拣了根地上枯枝，起手说，“那便请吧。” 

虽然相较于医术阵法，马龙在剑术上的修为实在不怎么高明，放到江湖上却也是二流里的顶尖好手。如果不是因为心疾所限，在内功上吃了大亏，说不定假以时日也能大有成就。

借力打力，化实为虚，马龙看似将一根枯枝使得游刃有余，却是挡得住刀剑，挡不住暗器——内功不好，轻功便也不怎么样。即便眼睛看到该躲，脚下也跟不上。

三人中瞧着最眼熟的姑娘甩出一把铁蒺藜，马龙拨开两颗，躲开两颗，硬捱下两颗，收手皱眉道：“姑娘，你气也出了，还想怎么样？我保证下次医人前一定事先问清姓甚名谁生辰八字可有婚配，不该救的是决计不再救了！”

本非什么深仇大恨，马龙又已得了教训，姑娘家脸皮薄，心肠也并不坏，看他冷下脸轻轻淡淡说出这几句告饶的话，不知怎么突然生出一股不敢相辱之意，狠狠瞪了他一眼便带人走了。

马龙找了棵树，靠着坐下来，心道果然是名门正派的子弟，哪怕骄横了些，手下也有分寸。暗器并未淬毒，只浸了生草乌汁，又特意多添了一味千里香，虽是麻药，却可消肿生肌。

只是好巧不巧——普通一味千里香，却是犯了自己的大忌。

“马龙，别来无恙？”

天色渐渐全黑下去，马龙因为那味千里香与自小所服之药的药性相冲，头上发起高热，迷迷糊糊听到熟人的声音，嘴里嘟囔了一句：“咱们就这么有缘？”

“多日不见，你可想好了想要的事物？”

“张护法，现下你放着我不管，我也是死不了的。可没这么现成的便宜让你捡。”

“马大夫多心了。”

“我是想，大概老天可怜我胆子小……”马龙睁开眼，一脸潮红望向张继科，“不敢去你们那个阎罗殿里找你……这不我不去就山，山便自己来找我了。”

“阴令在你手里，我早晚会来找你，何必急于一时？”

“的确不急于一时……”马龙笑了一声，重新闭上眼，“那就等我睡醒再谈吧。”

五

说是睡过去，却也与昏迷没什么两样。

千里香的药性于马龙而言和毒药差不多，不过他自小吃的药比饭还多，为缓解心痛顽疾也试过以毒攻毒之法，一点小毒并不妨事，昏昏沉沉发一阵热也就好了。

山野风大，秋凉入骨。张继科望着马龙在树下迷迷糊糊蜷成一团，伸手拽起他的腰带，拎麻袋一样扛在肩上，身法快如鬼魅，几起几落间寻到一个山洞，将人放了进去，也算个避风的所在。

张护法抄着手立在洞口，过了盏茶光景，听见马龙轻轻唤了自己的名字。

他回身走近他，却见人仍未醒，不过是梦中呓语。

张继科默默看了马龙片刻，俯身去探他的鼻息。温热绵长，确是死不了。

他直起身，垂目立在黑暗中，脚边是一个在梦中唤了自己名字的人。

马龙在睡梦里翻了个身，额头蹭着张继科的衣角，垂在身侧的胳膊不安分地动了动，手掌虚虚拢住张继科的脚踝，便又安静下来。

张继科仍是冷眼旁观，看不出心中所思，却也未曾踢开他。

马龙醒来时天仍未亮，眨了眨眼，发觉自己已换了个所在。

山间洞穴，昏天暗地，不见一丝光亮。头上高热已经褪了，原本便不是什么大事。

他抬手揉了揉眼睛，指尖划过张继科的小腿，才察觉对方离得这样近。

拾目仰望，比夜更黑的孤煞的影子。

两人对峙了半晌，马龙咳了几声，扯着对方外衫下摆，吭哧吭哧地爬起来，与张继科几乎贴面而立，两手不客气地扶上他的腰。

破晓前最深沉的黑暗中，离近了倒也能模糊瞧见对方神情。张继科是一贯的不动声色，马龙也难得严肃，沉默不语。

交睫之距，呼吸相闻。马龙慢慢倾身，跨过毫厘罅隙，贴上对方的唇。

“你要什么？”张继科终于出声，语气低沉，仿佛两人对桌交谈，而非唇齿相依。

“我真想要的，你不会给，也不能给。”马龙并未再近一步，只是简简单单地贴着他的唇，低声讲话时，唇瓣轻轻摩挲，冥冥中漫开一缕无法言明的、隐秘而畸形的亲密滋味，“便求一株怀梦草吧。”

“你要怀梦草？”

“入药。”

“可以。”

条件讲定，马龙便抽身而退，走去洞口，倚在岩石上，遥望天际曙光微现，感觉着身下隐隐鼓噪的情欲在萧瑟秋风中丝丝平定，沸热血液一点一点重归死寂。

少顷旭日磅礴而出，照见鲜活世间，勃勃万物。便是冷冬将至，草枯花谢，来年亦有复生之日，如此欣欣不息。这样想着，面上不觉带出一点笑意，马龙心说，当无怨尤。

《洞冥记》载：“种火之山，有梦草，似蒲，色红，昼缩入地，夜则出，亦名怀梦。”

典籍传说中的异草，实则确有其物，长在浮屠山颠，而这浮屠山，正是刑教总坛所在之地，外人难得其门而入。

马龙说此草入药需特殊手法采摘，采下三刻便失了效用，还需自己亲身前往。张继科淡淡看了他一眼，不置可否，却突然出手，故技重施，这次是拎着他的领子，兔起鹘落间往北行去。

马龙虽比他矮一点，却也矮不了多少，这么被他提在手里着实不好受，耳边风声隆隆，眼前一片昏花，才晓得得自己不晕车船，却晕轻功，勉力提气说：“张护法，我还得回药庐拿点工具药材……”

话没讲完，便觉得眼前又是一花，张继科身形忽折，改行向东，转折间速度丝毫不减，马龙难受得差点没吐出来。

普通人需步行两日之路，张继科只走了一个多时辰，虽说手里拎着个人，落定后仍气定神闲，倒是马龙撑着膝盖，弯腰干呕了半天，咳得涕泪齐下，实在狼狈。

马龙的药庐盖在山腹深处，入口小径设有阵法，张继科带着他停在谷口，并未入内，只道等他半个时辰准备所需之物，半个时辰后再上路。

马龙进谷取了东西，磨磨蹭蹭不甘不愿地走出来，小声商量说：“张护法，你看我也不急，不如我们雇辆马车……”

“不行。”张继科干脆利落地掐死他的念想，见他兔子躲鹰似的离自己八丈远，伸出手，声音里仿佛带了点笑意：“过来。”

过去个鬼！马龙恨恨腹诽，不就亲了一下——何况算不算亲还要两说——犯得着这么报复么！

张继科看他脸色白了又青，就是不挪地方，足尖一点，转瞬掠至他身前。马龙还没回过神，便觉得自己连包袱带人腾空而起，这次却是被打横抱在了怀里。

马龙面上挂不住，张张嘴，一个“放”字却未说出口。不同于当日自己勉强抱着人颠簸吃力，张继科将人抱得甚是稳妥，马龙闭上眼，老实搂着包袱贴在张继科怀中，只觉身似鸿毛，一路腾云驾雾，轻轻飘飘。唯有耳畔风声疾逝，和风声中那人沉稳心跳，一下一下，规律如滴水钟漏，不为外事外物所动，滴滴默数着亘古岁月。

浮屠山虽是刑教重地，却也不是什么偏僻所在，张继科不休不眠，疾驰两日便已到了山脚下。

马龙一介凡夫俗子，自然要吃要睡要方便，张护法无声赶路，从不与他聊天，马龙也不去自讨没趣，无聊时便埋头打瞌睡，一路睡着比醒着还多，每次迷糊着自张继科怀中醒过来，抬头望着他尖刻冷冽的下颌，异常耀目的眉眼，都要心道一句：这人或许真算不得一个人，没准真是刀魂剑魄，修罗战鬼。

行至浮屠山下，马龙脚踏实地，举目仰望，只见山高千仞，险峻非常，确是个易守难攻的所在。

浮屠山周方圆百里皆属刑教掌控，教内早已得了消息，自家护法带了个外人回来——还是抱在怀里——可真是百年难得的笑话。

马龙头一次离江湖传说中的阎罗鬼蜮这么近，新鲜劲儿还没过，便见一道绿影如天外飞仙，飘然而落，却是个年轻女子，眉清目秀，未语先笑。

“李堂主，”张继科反皱了眉头，先开口道，“今天你当值？”

“我不当值，我来看笑话。”女子语出惊人，上上下下打量了马龙一番，嘴里啧啧有声：“细皮嫩肉不错啊，怪不得……这搽什么粉啊白得跟雪地里滚了一圈似的。”

马龙用眼神向张继科求救，张继科只扭过头不看他。

马龙只好咳嗽一声：“在下马龙，请问姑娘……”

“哦……”女子恍然笑道，“我叫李尤，原来就是你。”

“就是我？”

“救了他呀……”李姑娘一指张继科，“我们张护法可是个正经人，马大夫你莫要始乱终弃，否则别怪我刀下无情。”

马龙一时哑口无言，倒是张继科已拾回那张死人脸，规规矩矩的说：“烦劳李堂主看好他，我先去禀告代教主一声。”

“代教主正在行部理事，你早去早回。若是回来晚了，他这人有个三长两短可怨不得我。”

张继科略点了点头，临走前又望了李尤一眼，神色中隐然有一丝警告之意。

“哈，他倒是着紧你。”目送张继科离开，李尤回头看着马龙，轻轻一笑。

“大概张护法是怕我到处乱走，犯了贵教的忌讳。”

“原来你是真不知道我是什么人？”李尤却奇道，“难道真是个不问江湖事的大夫……”

“这倒不是。姑娘名震武林，我也是听说过的。”

“哦，那你胆子可不算小。”李尤面貌秀丽可人，身姿姌弱端庄，绕着马龙转了一圈，重立在他面前，还是那张脸，周身却突地多了一股说不清道不明的风韵，美得让人移不开眼，“……还是说，你只认准了他一个？”

“姑娘说笑了，我与贵教张护法……”马龙心说，你裙下多少白骨，若搭一具白骨梯，怕能从你们这山头垂到山脚，何苦多我一个。“……清清白白，姑娘千万不要误会。”

“什么清清白白，”李尤倒也并非真想拿他如何，当下敛去媚术邪法，嗤笑道，“本来我只是玩笑话，现下你这么说，才是真的心里有鬼。”

马龙压力顿减，吁一口气，也跟着笑起来：“你也知道他那个样子，哪里跟人乱得起来。”

“要不要我教你几招？”

“这个……不必。”

李尤突然凑近，贴在马龙耳边说，“小大夫，你若真有意就加把劲儿……”吐气如兰，几似耳语，“你可听说过我教双修秘法？别看他那个样子，你若勾搭上他，床笫之间的滋味，保你欲仙欲死，妙不可言。”

刑教总坛并未建在山巅，张继科奔波两日，身法仍迅疾如电，这厢说了几句话的功夫，那厢人已回转，正瞧见他俩贴近耳语，李尤神色自若，马龙却张口结舌，一脸赫然。

“马龙，跟我上山。”

张继科也未多说什么，直到带人行至半路，才开口说：“你如果还不想死，就离她远一点。”

“谁离她近了？”马龙爬山爬得丢了半条命，气呼呼的说：“你别乱吃飞醋？”

张继科看傻瓜似的瞥了他一眼，反问：“吃谁的醋？你还是她？”

马龙自然不想入了他的圈套，静了一会儿，轻声说，“我们也没干什么，只是她告诉我，你床上功夫不错。”

“……”

“是真的不错？”

“……”

“没想到张护法涉猎这么广泛……”

“……”

“李姑娘……”

“到了。”

张继科忽然止了步子，右手结印，轻点虚空，便见眼前景物突变，豁然开朗，几十丈外，一座庞大建筑森然矗立，一砖一瓦竟似全用黝黑精铁打造，气势恢弘，令人望之生畏。

马龙眯着眼，默默抬手远眺，只见两扇巨门洞开，如张口猛兽欲择人而噬。门上倒也似寻常门派般挂了个匾牌，黑底红字，不知是不是两百多年前那位曾一手创教，将江湖搅成一片血海之人的手笔——偌大的一个“刑”字，笔笔如饱蘸鲜血写就，历经百年而鲜血未干，便似要从字尾一笔、刀尖之上流下。

杀戮征讨之意狰狞澎湃。越匾而出，扑面而来。

六

入教时天色尚早，怀梦草每夜子时方现其形，算算还有六、七个时辰要等。

张继科自然不会让马龙在教内随意走动，便将他带到自己房间内，指着一方小凳：“请坐。”

马龙便坐下。

“请用茶。”

马龙便喝茶。

有侍仆送饭进来，张继科又说：“粗茶淡饭，不成敬意。”

马龙便吃饭。

及到动身取草之前，两个人统共也就说了这三句话。

倒不是张护法待客不周——他连日奔波，却也未去养神休息，只陪着马龙耗着时辰枯坐。

马龙有时看茶杯，有时看他。张继科见他望过来，便抬眼回望，几番无声对视，总是马龙先调开目光。

入夜的浮屠山阴森非常，夜枭凄鸣之声此起彼落，宛若厉鬼哭号。张继科引马龙上山取草，马龙一路跟在他身后，只见张继科一袭黑衣，不疾不徐走在前头，每一步都悄然无声，整个人也仿佛和夜色融为一体。

“怎么了？”张继科察觉马龙突然赶前一步，拉住自己的手，身形微顿，斜目看他。

“没怎么，只想看看你究竟是人是鬼。”

“原来马大夫怕鬼？”

“鬼也是人变的，我为什么要怕。”

“真不怕？”张继科一边讲话一边举起自己的左手——马龙的手还牢牢粘在上面。

“这不是夜路难走。”马龙神色不变。

山间小路虽然崎岖陡峭，却也不是真的非常难走。马龙一手擎着火把，一手抓着身前人的手，边留神脚下石阶，边还能分出闲心胡思乱想。

张继科任他握着，没有回握，也没有抽脱。

“张继科。”

“什么事？”

默默行了半晌，马龙突然轻轻唤了一声。

“我自打从遇见你开始，好像就一直是这样。”

“这样什么？”

“逆风执炬。”

“什么意思？”

“热焰灼手，又难放开。”

“世间万缘，难得放下。”

“你好好一个刑教护法，把佛祖他老人家的话挂在嘴边做什么。”

“无非道理。”

“确是好道理，但如果……”

马龙突地噤声，不再言语。张继科也并没有追问下文，只觉得身后人又不声不响走了几步，便放开了自己的手。唯余暗夜沉沉，火苗飘摇，照亮短短一段前路。

行到山顶已近子时，马龙心中已定，再不分神，屏息等着异草踪影。

但见子时甫至，黝黑山巅突地一变，千百株火红异草齐齐现出形迹，一时宛如置身黄泉岸边，奈何桥畔。

马龙手下忙着取梦草，嘴里却笑出声，“怪不得答应得那么爽快，还以为这宝贝只长了一株两株，现在看来别说做药，拿来炒菜都够你们全教上下吃上三天。”

张继科也不理他，一下一下无聊踢着石子，只待事情完毕，这就送他下山。

“你知不知道这怀梦草的典故？”马龙背好包袱，抹了抹一把额头的汗水，说：“传说怀其叶可验梦之吉凶，这是其一。其二就更妙，传言怀之能梦所思，张护法不采一株试试？”

张继科盯着他睫毛上一颗汗珠瞧了半响，仿佛感同身受似的眨了下眼睛，然后直接转身先行一步，干巴巴的吐出三个字：

“无所思。”

马龙慢悠悠回到药庐时天已凉透，还没过上两天清静日子，便又有麻烦找上门来。

要知道世上没有不透风的墙，马龙可算近几十年来，头一位囫囵从浮屠山上下来的人，虽然不是什么大事，却已有江湖人得了消息，纷纷打听这个名不见经传的少年人到底是个什么来头。

而真正的大事是九月初一，正在霜降那日，倚剑门全派上下一夜之间悉数毙命，门主更似死前受过酷刑拷问，尸身惨不忍睹。如此狠绝手段，除却刑教不做他想。

奇就奇在倚剑门虽算雄霸一方，却也远不能与少林武当之类的名门大派相提并论，更没听说过与刑教结下什么仇怨，灭门之祸实在来得毫无道理。

马龙归程路上听闻此事，却是深知此中缘由，心中一阵发紧，修书一封传予师父，回信却只得四字：勿多想。等。

只是一等再等，等来的不是别的，却正是苦主。

这日马龙正在临窗习字，突然有人闯阵，撂笔出谷一看，只见入口迷阵中一位执剑青年左冲右突，浑身缟素，双目赤红。

马龙解去阵法，已将来人身份猜到八分——江湖传言倚剑门灭门当日，门主的小儿子恰在崆峒做客，侥幸逃过一劫，只怕便是此人了。

服孝青年见到马龙，二话未说，屈膝便跪。

“当不起！”马龙赶忙将人拉了起来，浅谈两句，果然猜得不错，这人正是留得一命的倚剑门少门主。

来者也无心客套，直接道出来意，也是听说了有人上过浮屠山，辗转打听到马龙所在，特来求一个入山之法。

马龙不想欺瞒，几句话讲明原委，又温声说：“少门主，我救过那魔教张护法，你觉得我可能算是个好人？”

青年瞪着布满血丝的双眼，与他对峙半晌，却是后退一步，竟又跪了下去。

“我如果将入山法门告诉你，刑教中人决计不会放过我，”马龙再去搀他，那人却是一门心思要跪到底，只得收手说，“既然我算不上是个好人，又怎么肯搭上身家性命助你？”

“……”

“就算我肯助你，你自己想也清楚，你这一趟……无非是送死罢了。”

“血海深仇，我定要讨个公道！”青年终于开口，眼中并无泪意，却字字如断剑哀鸣，“纵死无憾。”

“我……”马龙纠结半响，单膝点地，平视着他说道，“你如果信我……”顿了顿，明知此事万万不能宣之于口，却终忍不住说了出来，“你……你能不能再等一等……你信我，三月之内，定会给你个公道。”

“并非不信……”无声对视片刻，青年涩然开口，“只是我等不了……一天都等不了。”

马龙望着对方眼底一片死寂，长叹一口气，静静说道：“少门主稍待，我将入山途径与开阵法门一并写给你。不过这只是先前布防，如有变数，全看天意。”

言罢转身入谷，并不见身后人仍长跪不起，叩首为谢，只在心中默默说，有人求生而不得，有人明明能活却唯求一死，或许当真有时与其活着日夜受煎熬，不如干脆死了痛快。

马龙说刑教中人不会放过他，确实不是打谎，而且找上门的，正是张继科本人。

与当日陷在迷阵中冲杀不出来的少门主不同，区区谷口迷阵根本入不了张护法的眼，上一刻马龙才发觉阵法运转，下一刻便觉杀气如山崩海啸，摧枯拉朽般将自己布下的阵法扯了一道深长豁口，一袭白影如勾魂无常，转瞬已至面前。

“好久不见。”

“……其实也不算久。”

“我倒不知道你还有过目不忘的本事。”

“唉，除了脑子好使点，也没其他长处了。”

“脑子好使？”张继科握着剑踏前一步，周身浓浓怒意毫无遮拦，一时药庐之内仿佛数九寒冬，“我看未必。”

“你说怎样就怎样吧。”马龙自知打也打不过，逃也逃不掉，索性束手待毙——反正自己死了，等到对方寻得残本，得知自己就是他们要找的血引，而下一个可用血引现世少说还要再等半百之数，这五十年，张护法少不了有个一日两日要悔不当初，自己泉下有知，喝茶看个笑话也是不错，就是浪费了师父一番心血调教。

小不忍则乱大谋——如果师父知道自己一子落错，坏了他一局好棋，肯定要气得又添白发了。

“马大夫好定力。”

“倒未必，”马龙叹气，“只是天涯海角，能逃到哪儿去？”

“还是你算准了，我不会杀你？”张继科语气平淡，手下却甚是狠辣，一剑递出，立时洞穿马龙右边肩胛，而剑势犹自不止，剑尖刺入墙壁，直将马龙整个人钉在了墙上。

“我……”马龙痛得眼前一黑，倒抽几口冷气才能把话说全，“我没师父的本事，什么都算不出，只盼你念点旧情，给我个痛快。”

“哦？怀梦草你已到手，我们之间早已两清，何谈旧情？”张继科冷笑反问，倾身凑近他，就如同山洞那夜挨得那样近，双唇间只剩毫厘之距，吐息相闻，“马龙，你别自以为是。”

“你说怎样就怎样吧。”马龙仍是那句话，身子动了动，想要抽身躲开，可惜整个人被剑钉在墙上，躲也没地方躲，倒是挣动间撕开了肩上伤口，血如泉涌，汩汩往外冒，想是伤到了重要经脉。

“……”

“……”

一时两厢无话，马龙垂着眼，气若游丝，面如金纸——不是将死，只是太痛。

“这一剑，只是给你一个教训，莫管闲事，好自为之。”

张继科反手拔出佩剑，手下用了两分真力，直带出一蓬血雾，飘散如雨。

隔着一小场纷纷扬扬的血雨，马龙面上静默一片，垂目轻声说：“受教了。”

七

其实当日伤重之时，也曾有那么一刹那，张继科以为自己是会死的。

那时他睁开眼，便看到一把油纸伞，伞上绘着漠漠黄芦。

那一刻，许是因为浑身上下提不起一丝气力，许是因为耳畔凄凉雨声，张继科真的以为自己会命绝于此。心中却也无遗憾，无挂怀，一切皆无。

唯有短短一个刹那，张继科平静想到，活了二十四年，一路行来，犯下多少杀孽，种下多少罪因，到了最后，他的世界却是凝结成了这样小小一方所在：

孤庙。夏雨。芦花。

但他最终却是活了过来。于是那小小一方所在便渐渐泯于虚空，遥远得仿佛前世旧梦。

一场夏雨早已止歇，绘着水墨芦花的纸伞早已委于泥尘，唯有那个曾为他撑开一小方天地的人留了下来。

张继科承认对于马龙，自己已然一再破例。

既未拒绝，便是默许。既未杀他，便是想要他好好活着。

马龙独坐在桌边裹伤。

背对着门口，他并不知晓张继科回转，只一门心思费力包着伤口。

伤在右肩，只能用左手，缠布带时每缠一道都要抬一下胳膊，一下一下疼得低声抽气。终于熬到打结固定，已是满身冷汗，左手几近脱力，一个结，打来打去都打不妥当。

张继科立在门口看着他。既然已亲眼见过人还活着，便该掉头离开，他却仍迈不开步子，只是盯着马龙的手，一次一次打着一个总也打不好的结。

“别动。”

马龙内力不济，没听到张继科的脚步，直到对方出声，才察觉身后有人，下意回头，又被按住肩膀。

然后便见来人绕至身前，微微俯身，抬起手，手指慢条斯理地，帮自己打了一个死结。

马龙觉得口渴。虽知失血之后不宜进水，却还是拿过桌上茶壶，倒了半杯凉茶，一气饮尽，才撑着桌案站起身，慢慢整好衣衫。

他没有问张继科为何去而复返，只是默默绕开他，走去厨房为自己熬一碗药粥。

张继科也不在意对方怠慢自己，无声跟在他身后，站在灶边，看着马龙就水淘米，拨开炭火，添了两把柴，等粥水沸滚后一味一味加进药材，盖上锅盖，又拉过一个板凳坐下，拿着烧火棍有一搭没一搭地拨着柴火。

厨间只有木柴燃烧时的哔卜轻响，马龙或许是累了，对着炉火出了会儿神，眼睛便慢慢合上，似乎睡了过去。

“张继科，我想你大概也是知道的。”

就在张继科以为他已睡死过去，却听到他突然开口：

“我有些喜欢你。”

然后久久再没下文。静寂日光中，马龙头慢慢垂了下去，这次是真睡着了。 

然后睡着的人便做了梦。又梦见自己小时候，扯着师父的衣摆哭哭啼啼。边哭边一声一声哀求：

“师父，我害怕。求求你，带我找个没人的地方藏起来吧，我不想死。”

多久没做过这样的梦了？梦中马龙似乎也留有一丝清明，已经成年的自己像一缕游魂，飘回旧年光景，静静看着那个撒泼打滚，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的小包子。

二百余年前，有魔头横空出世，心法奇诡，武功高绝，一手创立刑教，几将江湖搅得天地翻覆。

但最终邪不压正，刑教教主棋差一招，重伤濒死，却因修行五蕴心法之故，留下一条性命，也为这个江湖留下一个了不得的隐患。

假死二百余年，静候天时，复生之日，必携百倍功力卷土重来，再无人能阻，只能眼睁睁看他屠尽苍生。

可惜刑教手中的五蕴心法缺了最后，也是最着紧的两页。故而只知教主复生需一道魂引，一道血引，魂引为历届代教主所传承，血引却不知如何去找。

本来这般作孽的心法残页毁去最好，却又有传言道，残页上记有藏宝地图，当年魔头创立刑教只动用了小半，破解地图者当富可敌国。

不论是真有此事，还是刑教放出的虚假消息，总归是人为财死鸟为食亡，残页几番辗转留存于世，被一世外高人得之，未将之毁去，只交予佛门好友，钻研破解心法之道。

几番研究，还是需从血引之人入手，典记所谓血引乃指心窍精血，血引之人应天命而生，天生心器异于常人，若要魔头复生，需此人心血吊足七日，而最终研究出的破解之法，便正在七日之后，即将功成那一刻。

正邪双方皆等了两百年，血引之人出世，刑教那边毫无头绪，马龙的师父却正是当年那位世外高人的弟子，能掐会算，马龙尚在襁褓之中便被他带了出来，了断一切尘缘，只为最后赌一赌那个破解之法——由此可见马龙好赌，没准也算得上是师门传统。

诸般种种师父并没有瞒他，自懂事起，马龙便知道自己生来就是要死的。

为颠覆天下苍生而死，或为拯救天下苍生而死，无论哪种，总是一条必死的命途。

小时候马龙不肯认命，老是哭着求师父将他藏到什么没人的所在，让魔教找不着自己便好，哭着说我想活着，我还是不想死。

长大后他却想开了，天生性子纯善，成千上万条性命压在肩上，他总归是心软的。跟随师父习得一身好医术，不管是飞禽走兽还是好人坏人，路过看到了，都不免顺手救上一救。用马龙自己的话说，能活就活着，还是活着好。

于是张继科张大护法，就这么顺手被他救了下来。佛曰怨憎会，大概便是指这世间越是仇人冤家越是躲不开，不想见你也得见，总之算你倒霉。

自陈年旧梦中醒来，马龙有一刻恍惚，鼻子里闻见米香药香，眼中看到有个人立在灶边，低着头，不紧不慢搅着锅中药粥。

马龙望着张继科的背影，觉得自己也算天赋异禀——自己告诉自己说，就是这个人了，喜欢上他吧，然后就喜欢上了。

至于是不是真的喜欢，马龙觉得是真的，便像说“为天下为苍生，我无怨尤”，自己也觉得是真的。

“张护法，你住在这儿那一个多月，就该让你下厨抵了诊金。”

马龙站起身，立在张继科身后，凑得极近，下巴放在他肩上，伸手越过他，拿过灶台上白瓷碗勺，又从他手中接过煮粥木勺，舀了一碗药粥，退到一旁边吹边喝。

张继科看着马龙，他低眉顺眼的慢慢喝着粥，不知是不是小睡起来心情不错，嘴角一直噙着一缕笑意，眼珠黑黑亮亮像两颗浸满了水的曜石。

已是夕阳西下的光景，脉脉余晖透过窗子照在他脸上，眼角那道细长伤疤宛如泪痕，合着嘴角笑意，便是似哭似笑，却也非哭非笑的一张脸。

“我知道。”张继科低声开口，话却有些突兀。马龙含着勺子愣了一下，才想起自己之前跟他说了“喜欢”二字，“知道之后呢？”

“我也有问题问你。”

“嗯？”

马龙本以为看上去无心无情的张护法也不能免俗，或许会问一句“为何喜欢？”再不就是瞥眼反问一句“喜欢又如何？”

“马龙，你想我上你，已经想了多久？”

“咳，咳咳……”马龙一口粥没咽下去，呛了半天才说，“张继科，别在我吃东西时讲笑话。”

张继科却不回答，上前一步，遮去半道斜阳，薄唇印上对方嘴角，慢慢舔净嘴角残粥。

“你……”马龙刚一开口，对方便趁虚而入，舌尖顶入他的齿间，一手抚上马龙耳畔，指间夹住他的耳垂，轻轻揉弄。

马龙感到耳垂一点酥麻，然后便觉被对方的舌尖细细舔过上颚，又勾起自己的舌头，甚有技巧地缠弄舔舐。

“我……”马龙回过神来，撤开半步，再要说话，又被对方一手扣进怀里，重吻上来，吻得更深，舌尖探到他的舌根，轻轻地，一点一点舔弄，再重卷起他的舌头，辗转吸吮。

及到此步，便是有千般话该说，马龙也不想说了。他闭起眼，夕阳溜进两人面颊间的缝隙，轻擦着眼皮，眼前便一片红彤。浓烈热吻似百年美酒，熏然醉人。

马龙想要回吻过去，对方却全然不给他这个机会，一反片刻前的旖旎缠绵，猛然粗暴起来，一气攻城略地，只让人觉得一张嘴似已换了主家，几乎找不到自己的舌头在哪儿，犹如暴风骤雨中一叶扁舟，随着波涛来回摇摆。

马龙被吻得稀里糊涂，半天才想起用鼻子换了口气，脑中回复两分清明，觉得对方也慢下节奏，舌尖却更加深入，抵至自己喉间，仿似欢好时挺送律动，一下一下反复摩擦。

马龙被他撩拨得喉口酥痒，津液充盈，想吞咽又咽不下，合着声声呻吟慢慢溢出嘴角。

两人贴得极近，长吻未歇，马龙胯下之物已经颤颤巍巍抬头，半软半硬地抵在对方大腿上。

他挪了挪身子，半硬阳物隔着几层衣衫在对方腿上轻轻挨蹭，似求渴，也似挑逗。

张继科从善如流，手指滑下他的耳垂，滑过脊背，手掌包住他的臀，按向自己，手底时轻时重地揉捏。

迷糊间一吻终了，张继科离了马龙的唇，转而吻住他的耳垂，轻咬两下，便整个含了进去，舌尖划过耳廓，钻进耳内，细细舔得濡湿。

马龙浑身颤抖，竟有些站不住，他才晓得自己的耳朵竟然这么经不得碰。

张继科将他整个人抱在怀中，自是知他得趣，愈发不依不饶，含着他的耳朵里外舔弄。

“嗯……”唇上没了堵头，呻吟便更加清晰。马龙只觉耳中不是人的舌头，更像一条活蛇。舌尖所过之处一片酥麻，而对方口中火热气息更有如灵蛇入洞，一直钻向深处，带出的痒意顺着耳道一直钻进心里，又顺着心血流遍全身，四肢百骸每一寸都如猫抓虫爬般难受。

他本能地挣动身体，皮肤蹭着衣衫，柔软衣料此时却成了刑具，不能解痒，反而雪上加霜，只恨不得干脆脱掉，少了这一层折磨。

裤中性器已然全硬，顶端一片濡湿，他想伸手去摸，却只摸到两人紧紧相贴的身体，寻不到一丝空隙容他伸手进去做点什么，只得攀上对方的背，用力抱住他，如溺水之人抱住一根浮木，口中不住呻吟喘息。

张继科任由他抱着自己，口中继续深入浅出地舔弄，听得马龙吐息愈来愈急，突然怀中身子哆嗦了两下，竟是就这么碰都没碰就泄了。

秋阳落得快，夜色一分一分漫上来，恰似身前人的啄吻。

张继科执起马龙的左手，自指尖吻起，一寸寸，一分分地吻上去。

马大夫惯做文士装扮，舒袍缓袖，倒是方便对方捋起自己的袖子，柔绵衣料层层叠叠挂在肘弯，露出光裸的小臂，手臂内侧柔嫩的皮肤被人细细啃咬，缠缠绵绵的隐痛。

他后退半步，抵住身后灶台，张继科便顺水推舟，单臂揽住他的腰，微微用力，将整个人抱到灶台上。

“怪不得圣人说……”马龙眼见他是不打算换个地方行事了，干脆自己用另只空着的手拨开醋瓶盐罐，腾出片空台面，“人之大欲，食色性也。”

张继科大概是嫌他废话太多，放开他的腰，手指按住他的嘴唇，慢慢摩挲。

马龙微微张开嘴，咬住他的食指，含在齿间，舌尖往来轻舔他的指尖。张继科手指微动，撬开他的牙齿，压住他的舌头，将中指也送进去，两根手指一起搅着他的舌，续又前后抽送，令人觉得口中含着的不是手指，而是其他什么别的物事。

手指入得深了，马龙忍不住咳了两声，自昏暗中抬眼看他，抬手握住他的手腕，将唇移开几分，只含着指尖低喃：“我喜欢你。”

张继科默声不语，抽回手，合身将他按倒在台面上，慢条斯理地解开他的衣物，外袍，中袍，而后是亵衣，露出一片雪白的胸膛。

秋深夜寒，冷风自敞窗中灌进来，吹得身子冰凉，唯有心口上那一小片地方笼着暖热吐息。张继科低头含住马龙左边乳首，辗转吸吮，逗弄得那一小粒东西肿胀充血，硬硬地抵着舌尖方用牙齿叼住，齿间细细研磨，轻轻扯动，有热辣的痛意，更有隐秘的欢愉，痒痛滋味合在一起，令马龙情不自禁挺起胸膛迎合，另边乳头未经挑逗，却已兀自立了起来，又因总得不到抚弄，竟有一丝酸胀。

好不容易挨过这一阵，对方的唇终于再移下去，一点一点吻至腰腹，舌头舔上腹脐，舌尖绕着那一小方凹陷打两个转，突地顶了进去，在里面来回舔了几周，便一下一下接连顶送，每一下都顶至深处。

马龙只觉得脐内似有一根肉筋连着自己下面那根物事，这边顶一下，就有一股隐隐约约的酥麻顺着那根肉筋传到下头，半硬的阳物像被对方的舌尖牵扯着，每顶一下便就再硬一分。

他低喘片刻，突地伸手扯住张继科的头发，开口仍是那句话：

“我喜欢你。”

张继科停住口间挑弄，伸手把他的亵裤拽了下去，连着鞋袜一起褪下，分开他的腿，掌心贴上大腿内侧，有一搭没一搭地摩挲。

“也许不该这样，但我想了两个月，还是喜欢你。”

月上枝头，照见室内光景。马龙衣襟大敞，下衫全褪地裸裎在灶台上，周身肌肤因自小服药调理之故，细致柔滑，浸染了月色，闪着苍白耀眼的光。

“张继科，你知道吗？我喜欢你。”

马龙魇住了似的，来来回回只有这一句话。眼睛却又十分清明，执着地锁住张继科的目光，神色认真且温柔。

“我喜欢你。”

张继科缓缓伸手，指尖点上他高耸的性器，自顶头慢慢划下，划过茎身，扯住他胯间一缕耻毛，缠在指尖，终于开口，也仍是那句话：

“我知道。”

马龙手中还牵着他一小束发丝，闻言放开手，笑了笑，低声道：“如此便好。”

张继科不再接话，伸手拿过一旁盛着残粥的瓷碗，反手将凉透的粥水倒在马龙的阴茎根部。

粥熬足了时辰，米都化在了水里，粘稠地顺着股缝慢慢流下，淌过臀间穴口。

张继科合着粥液伸进一指，浅浅抽送几下，微勾起手指，一寸寸摸索着柔嫩内壁。马龙是大夫，自然知道他在找什么，脑中思及李尤当日之言，又想到不知刑教中可也有男男双修之法。

他探手摸去对方下身，但觉那处已然硬挺，隔着衣衫也能感受到粗长轮廓，遂比照着前端的位置轻轻弹了下，轻笑道：“是不是起不来？”口中虽是调笑，心中却也清楚，欢爱之事在张继科那里，不过是“交合”二字而已，便是起了欲望，也不见得失了定性，当真投入其中。

张继科不去理他，续又加了一指，两指并用寻到窄道中那处敏感所在，轻轻按揉几下，然后时轻时重地刮搔着那勾人心弦的方寸之地，觉得马龙腿间物事似被逗弄得再硬一分，情深难耐地硌在两人交叠的身体间。

再过片刻，手指加到三根，马龙情动已极，窄道内自行生出汩汩湿液，随着手指抽送流出来，股间一片滑腻，抽插间噗哧有声。

张继科并未褪去衣衫，只将阳物从裤中拿出，抽回手指，龟头抵上湿润穴口，画圆摩挲，却总不入其门。

马龙虽是头一次与同性行事，但因对方耐性甚好，做足十成水磨工夫，后身已然得趣，只觉手指抽送间，甬道内三分饱胀，两分轻痛，却另有五分说不出的销魂酥痒，勾得人不能自已，少了那几根手指便觉得百般空虚，穴口一张一翕，宛若口唇吮吸着对方的铃口，满是邀请之意。

张继科挑弄他半晌，终一手拉高他一条腿，一手扶着自己的阳物缓缓插了进去，鼓胀顶端慢慢挤入那处紧致所在，勒得有些疼痛，便撤手拍了拍马龙的屁股，低声说：“放松。”

马龙也痛，但这般不上不下到底不是个事儿，就也依言勉强放松身体，觉得那粗大的物事在穴口里一分分推进，渐渐顶到深处，终于暂停下来。

他深深吐了口气，缓了缓，双腿主动夹住张继科的腰，便觉体内那物开始慢慢抽送，并不很快，却仍是生痛，皱眉忍了片刻，腿间性器已有些萎靡，半软半硬地随着挺送节奏轻轻摇晃。

张继科不待马龙开口，已抬手抚上他那根物事，上下套弄捋动，手指不时揉捏一下顶端，指尖刮搔扣弄着顶端小孔。

马龙只觉身下一阵比一阵舒爽，性器重又硬了起来，顶端渗出欲液，套弄间更加腻滑顺畅，全身血液便皆汇至那处，身后痛楚也好过许多，渐渐琢磨出了其他滋味。

张继科并不心急，仍是徐徐进出，阳根在谷道内换着角度顶送，待觉得夹着自己的小穴突地紧了一紧，才渐渐放快速度，九浅一深，往复操弄。

马龙正在快活当口，却觉得对方撤开了前头套弄自己性器的手，忍不住挺了挺腰。

恰在此时张继科深深顶了一下，龟头狠狠擦过方寸敏感，一股强烈快意直冲入脑，腰一软，正要跌回去，却被人托住，一下一下用力顶弄，每下都如刚才那下般，既深且猛，实打实地反复擦着那处快活所在，直撞得小腹内升起一把邪火，自内至外“轰”地烧了开去，全身上下泛出一层薄红。

“嗯……”马龙呻吟出声，全然沉溺于情欲之中，脑中一片混沌，快活滋味似雨打芭蕉——刚刚下起来的雨，一滴一滴沉沉打着叶子，尚未连成雨线。

“张继科……”他迷迷糊糊地叫出对方的名字，下意识地晃动腰臀，迎合对方律动插送，口中断续着说，“……啊……再……一点……”

话音甫落，便觉一下下沉沉挺送变作疾风暴雨般的抽插，仍是沉重力道，却终连成了一片淫靡雨幕，浇得每寸肌肤都浸饱了欢愉，人似酥软得没了形状，腿再夹不住对方的腰，不知被摆出了什么姿势，只知身后股穴里如千万只虫蚁爬过，麻痒渗入骨髓，口中漫出阵阵呻吟，叫了什么自己也分辨不清，腿间物事高高翘起，几乎贴住小腹，龟头不停吐出透明粘液，腹上精湿一片。

可惜后头再如何快活，却仍差了那一分关窍刺激，前头阴茎硬挺如杵，却总射不出来，高翘的阳物涨得已有些痛意，马龙迷蒙间想伸手去摸，却被张继科拨开，单手将他双手攥在掌中扣住，不容他稍动。

这般折磨足过了盏茶光景，马龙面上早已红透，表情似是千般欢愉，又似强忍着万般苦楚，嘴里轻声说：“张继科……嗯……让我去吧……啊你……”

张继科脸上一直未见动容，身下也没有十分纵欲——就连性器都并未整根露在裤外，只插入大半根，见马龙已是半死不活，大腿抖得有如筛糠，就再插了几十下，一手把住他的性器，浅浅捋了两把，便见手中物事一阵哆嗦，白稠精液如泉涌般喷了他自己一身。

张继科却并未泄身，只运功疏导阳精重归气血，元阳不失，正是双修之道。若交合之人是女子，更可汲取对方阴精给足自身。

马龙脑中一片空茫，闭紧眼睛缓了许久，才重回过神，睁眼见张继科已是一贯衣装干爽整洁，神色如常的模样，张口欲言，却也不知能说什么，只舔了舔干燥的唇。

张继科倒是先开口，淡声说：“教中还有要紧事，我先走了。”言罢转身离去，身影转瞬没入夜色。

九

或因受伤失血之故，离立冬还有两日，马龙已然觉得心口阵痛，只好老实进到池子里泡着，再出来已是七日后，人折腾瘦了一圈，照镜子时眼见颧骨又突出来一些，衬得眼珠更黑，脸色更白。

冬日山间万籁俱寂，马龙过了两天无聊日子，养回几分元气，便出山去了临近镇子上的赌庄试手气，又寻去有几分交情的药铺，跟老板喝了场酒叙旧，戌末时分才带着两分薄醉回了药庐，推开院门，却见自己房里亮着烛火，冷寂的夜中，暖黄的光透过窗纸，朦朦胧胧地熨帖心脾。

马龙以为是师父来看自己，恐怕带着酒意进房多少要被念上两句，便站在院中醒了醒脑子。哪知片刻后，有人自内拉开房门，逆光立在门口，却是张继科。

“你来做什么？”马龙有些奇怪。他本以为再次见到这个人，定是尘埃落定之时，他来押自己去刑教赴死，实在想不出还有什么缘由让他现在就过来找人。

“路过。”张继科答得坦然，马龙又是一愣——其实硬要说缘由，也并非没有，比如那一夜的交情，如果对方肯将自己放在心上，自然会再来。

只是张护法会将自己放在心上，这话听起来和母猪会上树一样荒谬，马龙眨了眨眼，“哦”了一声，脑中却有些怀疑，没准是自己喝多了眼花。

可惜一来一往对看半天，张继科也没凭空不见，仍是好端端站在那儿，这次虽换了身灰衣，但还是那张干巴巴一点精神都没有的冷煞脸，也不过就像是黑无常换成了灰无常。

“穿成这样，是要去打家劫舍？”既说是路过那便是路过吧，马龙想得很开，不再多问缘由，随口开了句玩笑。

“刚打家劫舍完，顺道看看你。”

马龙没忍住，笑开了眉眼，“那劳你久候了。”

说话间进了屋，马龙掩好房门，转身却闻见一股血腥气，方晓得张继科刚刚并不是同他开玩笑，他是真的去“办事”了。

刑教当前之事，不外乎是到处寻找残本下落。马龙回身看向张继科，并不似受了伤的模样，那想必……

烛光下张继科反客为主，不待招呼，自顾自拿起桌上半杯残茶慢慢啜饮，因为是暗色衣衫，看不大出衣上血迹，马龙却觉着鼻间血腥气愈来愈重，眼角扫到他衣襟下摆，目光蓦地一寒。

那想必就是一场单方面的屠戮了。

张继科喝完半杯茶，抬眼见马龙定定望着自己，神色中全是厌恶神色，虽然在自己抬头时已掩去大半，但仍逃不过他的眼。

张护法随着他的目光瞄去自己衣衫下摆，外袍下摆正齐靴面，本用银线绣了一圈云纹镶边，但因杀多人，走过一地尸山血海，丝线早浸透了鲜血，鲜血干后变作酱紫颜色，不细看只当是件华美的袍子。

“马大夫在想什么？”两厢沉默半晌，张继科一步一步走近马龙，虽已卸去兵刃，却仍令人发肤生寒。

“想你杀了多少人。”马龙也不隐瞒，缓缓道出心中所思。

“恐怕比你想的还要多。”张继科抬手抚上他的脖颈，指尖轻轻摩挲着喉结，亲密宛似在说什么私房情话。

马龙后退一步躲开他的手，略微摇了摇头，“见也见了，夜深不留客，张护法请吧。”

“为什么不留客？你没心情？”张继科静静垂目看他。

“赌钱输光了行不行？下次你可得挑我赢钱时再来。”马龙面不改色，又再后退一步，下一瞬却突然觉得天旋地转，不见张继科如何动作，竟就已被整个人扔到了床上，虽说床褥松软，仍是摔得头昏眼花。

“马龙，你早知我是什么人，”张继科声音里含着不悦，手下也是毫不留情，真力微吐，马龙里三层外三层的冬衣立时全数化为破布，“现在才来后悔，你不觉得晚了？”

马龙与张继科的内力修为天差地远，更兼心痛发作伤了元气，便连他这一分真力都受不住，震得脑中顿时一黑，又被身下剧痛生生唤回神智，却是张继科不做半分润滑便长驱直入，下身穴口登时裂了开来，鲜血顺着臀缝流下，少顷便染红一小片床褥。

“你所求的不就是这个？”这一次张继科没再留余地，粗长性器一下一下深深捅入，且特意于抽出之时用硕大龟头卡着穴口，那处迸裂得已然无法收缩，观之宛如血洞。

马龙痛得根本听不清张继科说了什么，简直要昏死过去，又被一波波的剧痛一次一次唤了回来，苦刑加身，了无止歇。

“哦，我倒是忘了，你要的不是这个，而是欲仙欲死的快活，”张继科的语气仍是与身下动作全不匹配的低缓，“我允给你可好？”

朦胧间马龙觉得身下剧痛暂停下来，撑着睁开眼，见张继科起身下床，站在药柜前找了片刻，拿起几个药瓶一一闻过，终带着一个青瓷瓶子走了回来，正是当日自己给他用过的伤药。

张继科打开药瓶，一手托起马龙的臀，一手将整瓶浓稠药液倒了上去，随手丢开空瓶，将药液徐徐抹开，等了片刻，果然药效非常，股间伤口业已止血，便将他两条腿大敞拉高，挺身再入，却换做一分一分循序渐进，着意不再撑裂伤口。

马龙抿紧了嘴唇，觉得后身穴口渐渐没了知觉，只留两分微弱痛意，心说自己配的这止血镇痛的伤药倒是真好用，只是用在这事上，未免有些讽刺。

苦痛既去，对方又已放慢节奏，轻插缓送，性器在穴道内细细研磨，反复顶弄着敏感所在，马龙前头终不免起了反应，在对方有如深渊般的目光注视下，一点一点硬了起来。

张继科腾出一只手，握住那渐渐膨胀挺立的物事，手底细致套弄，待弄至全硬时才抬手扯下马龙的发带，胯下徐徐顶送，手中亦徐徐将发带绕过悬在挺立阴茎之下的两个囊袋，各缠了一圈勒紧，余端再绕过阴茎根部，一圈一圈缠紧，绑死。

马龙本能的伸手推拒，又想明推也没用，索性不再挣动，心中低叹一声，这夜怕是不好熬了。

“马龙，求仁得仁，可够快活？”

一场性事，张继科着意折磨于他，胯下之物宛如蛟龙如海，自在翻腾，直将海水搅起三丈波澜，海底静了千年的泥沙亦被惊动，随着湍急暗流无依无凭地翻滚沉浮。

冰冷的冬夜中，马龙觉得自己整个人都化为一片浑浊的欲海，左手颓唐地垂在床侧，右手虚虚搭在腹上，隔着皮肤血肉亦能觉出那根物事在体内不停顶送，一下一下，几似要破腹而出。

而自己那里已然硬得发痛，却因囊袋茎根俱被绑缚扎捆着，不得翘高，不得发泄，百般快意都囤积在小腹内，时刻不停地发酵膨胀，几乎想要对方真的顶穿自己小腹，让那快意有个出口方能痛快。

“张继科……我真想要的……你给不了……求仁得仁……你用错了……”

马龙断断续续讲完一句话，便似被整个抽空了一般，瘫在床褥上，任由张继科继续动作，连合上眼的力气都不再有，双目无神地望着床顶，眼神似是空茫无焦，却又赤裸地写满了欲望，好像整个世间都不复存在，又或整个世间在他眼中都变为一场欲宴，人与人，兽与兽，人与兽，只有精赤的肉体，粗重的喘息，放荡的交媾。

先头马龙不愿呻吟出声，现下却是想叫也叫不出来，口唇无力地微张着，口液不停溢出嘴角，一股一股流下，喉头锁骨都已被濡湿，烛火跳动间闪着银色发亮的光。

不知这般折磨究竟持续了多久，张继科终于伸手，扯开了绑缚着马龙紫涨性器的发带，但见囊袋猛然收缩，茎身跳了一跳，似乎立时就要喷泄出来。

但下一瞬，张继科却用指腹按住了饱胀顶端的小孔，只见身下人猛然绷得僵直，终自口间发出一声宛如小兽般的呜咽，眼角有泪慢慢滑下。

马龙并不知道自己哭了，也不知道对方做了什么，只是觉得下身那处有如炮烙火炙，一股滚热精液已冲至出口，却又被生生堵了回来，回溯撞上下一股浊精，阴茎好似要炸开般难受，世间没有一字能形容出这样难受的滋味。

张继科俯身看着他，手指没有挪开，下身抽插仍自不停，看着他已不受意识掌控般浑身颤抖，散乱发丝铺了一床，发丝间的脸不像沉浸在情欲中的人那样气血充盈，却是一片死气沉沉的惨白。

张继科顿了顿，终于放开禁锢，立时几道浓精激射而出，全数射在了他和马龙贴合之处。

大约憋得久了，马龙射精后阳物也未见软，仍是直挺挺地立着。张继科不疾不徐地继续插弄，过了一会儿，便见又有白浊精液自顶端小孔泌出，不似喷精之态，却似尿至末尾，一点一点，时断时续地渗着，再看马龙面色，倒是缓上几分人气，有了一些血色，眼泪却犹自未止，一滴一滴静静流着。

张继科抬手抚上他的胸口，手指划过乳首，合着马龙自己射到胸口上的精液，按着乳珠轻轻捻动，俯身附到他耳边低问：

“在想什么？”

“……”

“舒服么？”

“……”

“舒服就别哭了。”

“嗯？”马龙却像刚回过神，呆呆的说，“我哭了么？”

张继科不作答，只吻上他的眼角，吮去几滴眼泪，又与他交换了一个浅吻。

“尝不出咸味，”马龙莫名笑开来，抬手环住张继科的脖颈，与他耳鬓厮磨道，“可能是很久没哭过了。”

张继科仍是沉默不语，一手覆上马龙的侧脸，一手潜到两人交叠的身体间，把握住他的性器，笼在手中轻轻抚摩，胯下继续缓缓律动，手指不时擦过湿润龟头，拭去渗出的精液，待到觉得终于没什么东西再渗出来，才贴在马龙耳边问：“够了？”

马龙点了点头，就觉得对方又深又用力的挺送几下，这次倒是不再惦记着他那什么双修保阳之道，就这么射在了自己体内。 

桌上蜡烛燃到了尽头，火苗猛地高涨，又攸地熄灭。

沉寂的黑暗中，马龙感到身下一轻，那根折磨自己许久的物事终于抽了出来，身上人也离去了，这才放松身体，闭上眼。

他懒得去管张继科是走是留，只觉浑身上下像被奔马碾了几个来回，找不到一块完好的骨头。

可惜明明疲倦已极，却又怎么都睡不着，脑中想到方才有刻自己竟是哭了，撇着嘴无声的笑了笑。

那刻自己想到了什么？马龙静静回忆，好像也并不是什么难过的事。

无非还是想着俗世欢爱，只觉得眼前媾和的一对对肉体，无论人畜，都有一半变作了自己的脸。

但另一半却不是张继科，而是看不出样貌，也不知见没见过的什么人。

又或许根本不是人，不是兽，不是活物，不是一切具象有形的物事——只似在与命数交合，与死亡交合。

张继科，马龙默默心道，你可知道每次看到你，我都像看到我必死的命途。可正是因为如此，反而不想放开。

这与死亡命数交欢的滋味……

贪念，心魔，放不下就只有受着。

此言当真不错。

可是张继科，你以为我真心想要的是什么？

十

这夜后来马龙睡得很沉，醒来时却见天仍未全亮，窗纸上透出一点灰蒙的光。

他抱着被子迷瞪了一会儿，才觉出衣服已被换过，身上并无粘腻不适之意，心说那人这回倒肯善后，真不容易。

下床走了几步，后身大约是被重上过药，清凉湿粘，行动间有些扯痛，也不算大碍。马龙从衣箱里找出间夹棉袍披了，就着盆架上半盘冷水洗脸净口，才推开房门，南方冬日湿冷的寒气扑面而来，天边隐隐泛出点青白，近处却笼着厚重的浓云，一会儿也许会下场冻雨。

马龙傻站着看了半晌天景，寒气沁透棉袍，浑身怔了怔，才想到走去厨间烧点热水沏茶暖身。一转头，却见厨间已然起了炊烟，孱细一缕白烟在灰蒙的天光中像孤弱的鬼魂，挣扎着飘了几丈，才满心不甘地散了。

“你还没走？”

马龙磨磨蹭蹭地走近，站在门边看着张继科煮粥，鼻子痒了痒，打了个喷嚏，反手带上柴门，挡去几分冷气。

“什么时候了？”门一关，厨间更暗了两分，只有灶间柴火融融的红光，引得马龙凑过去，拉过板凳坐下，伸手过去烤火。

“巳中了。”张继科安静答了一句，马龙才知道不是天光未亮，只是天气不好，阴沉得厉害，这个时辰了仍不见太阳。

“今年冬天冷得真早。”就着灶火烤得暖了一些，睡意又泛上来，马龙打了个呵欠，觉着板凳硌得身下难受，腰间也酸软地不着力，见张继科立在身侧，索性斜靠在他腿上，又打了个呵欠，眼皮半开半阖，一副睡不够的模样。

张继科沉默地让他靠着，并未接言闲聊，过了片刻，马龙却觉出有只手落到自己头上，顺着未绾起的发丝轻轻捋过。

“其实你也不必这样，”马龙仰头看他，“我又没怪你什么。”

张继科侧过头，垂下眼光与他对视，等他接着往下说。

“张护法别忘了，”马龙笑笑地望着他，红融火光中，仍是那般纯真温柔的神色，“是我喜欢你。”

“马龙，”张继科伸手帮他把发丝拢到耳后，低声道，“你说过什么，自己不要忘了才好。”

静静对望半晌，张继科先弯下身，吻上马龙的唇，舌尖挑开那饱满柔软的唇瓣，捕获住对方的舌尖，却未再进一步，只是舌尖与舌尖轻轻厮磨。寂静的昏暗中，这样的浅吻反令人觉得有股说不清的缠绵。

院中突有禽类嘶鸣打破满室静默，张继科即刻抽身而退，走去外间，半天不见回转。马龙猜到应是他先前放出饵烟引来刑教传送消息的信鹰，起身回房，果然见张继科站在临窗书案前，借了自家纸笔不知在写什么，案边立了只小鹰，见马龙进来，通晓人事般歪头打量他，乌溜溜的眼珠很是灵动喜人。

马龙为避嫌，并未走近去看他写信，只转身去了与正屋相通的耳房，开箱取了新的被褥，换去床上一片狼藉。

“你有事就先走吧，”马龙铺平被子，想了想说，“我看这天一会儿大概要下雨，要不要给你带把伞？”

“不用。”张继科撂下笔，将宣纸裁小，装进鹰腿上绑的信筒，走去院中将鹰放了，回来时手里端着碗热粥，见马龙又已脱衣上床，裹着被子倚在床头，皱眉道，“喝完再睡。”

“不睡了，”马龙接过粥，边喝边说，“外头太冷，恕不远送，你有空……”抬眼看了看张继科面上神情，自然也看不出什么，“有空再过来吧。”

“已传过消息，”张继科却坐到床边，看着马龙喝粥，“晚上再走。”

“夜路可不好走。”

“走惯了也没什么差别。”

马龙本是随口闲聊，却觉得对方答得话中有话，抬目看了他一眼，心道这话可不好接，干脆舀了勺粥递到他嘴边，“要么？”

张继科还真张口把那勺粥含了进去，马龙看他嘴唇开合，一时没忍住，凑过去亲了一下，占完便宜还要卖乖，笑得一望而知是个实心傻瓜。

你一口我一口地把粥喝完，张继科接过空碗放到桌上，回头见马龙已往里挪了挪，腾出片地方，拍着床褥，“上不上来？”

马龙这床有顶有帐，甚是宽大，两个人躺上去绰绰有余。床头一排抽屉暗格，里头放着些闲书，平时睡前翻着解闷。

马龙拉开抽屉，随意拿了几本出来，张继科除靴上榻，斜靠在床头，将他连人带被子都抱进怀里，两人各拣了本书信手翻看，倒是难得闲适惬意的气氛。

少顷外头果然下起了冷雨，并不很大，因着室内静寂，才能听到些沙沙轻响。床头摆着盏琉璃灯，是马龙为方便夜间读书特意问师父讨的，灯壁磨得极薄，由下至上晕开浅浅金澄之色，又在底头颜色最深之处镂雕了数朵海棠，合着灯内烛光，颇有几分春意。

外间凄风冷雨，侵不进这方天地。马龙裹着厚棉被，身上暖意融融，怀中佳人在抱……被佳人抱在怀中，闲翻着本前朝野史，好不自在。

张继科手中拿着的却是本奇门阵法，算不上闲书，不知为何被马龙收在了床头。翻过前头几页，张继科也渐渐看出了门道——这书马龙想必年少时常读，书页留白处三不五时便留下几行手迹，却非正经批注，字里行间全是无聊闲思。

“雨连下三日，何时放晴？小夏上次说要游湖赏荷，雨再不停她怕是要忘了。”

“隔壁阿毛下了小狗，想讨只养，师父不准，很生气。”

“与小夏说了，她让我去讨，她来养，可她娘也不准。”

“明知日子近了不该出门，却还是没忍住。犯病时小夏在旁边，吓得要命。安慰她我这病和女人家的葵水差不多，来了就来了，去了就好了，结果被她一顿好骂，真是冤枉。”

“师父怪我上回乱跑，罚我禁足两月，佛祖在上，救我一命吧。”

“偷溜出去找小夏，还没出巷口就被师父抓回来，改作禁足三月，这下完了。”

“我喜欢小夏，可师父说，我们要走了。”

张继科一页页翻过去，过了大半炷香的光景，马龙侧头与他说话，瞄到书上字迹，愣了一愣，好像才刚想起还有这么本书收在抽屉里，连忙伸手去夺，“十年前的东西，你别乱看。”

“那时你多大？”张继科抓住他的右手放在胸口，眼不离书，又翻过一页，似是随口一问。

“十四、五岁吧。”

“后来怎样了？”

马龙没听明白，张继科便抬手，指着小夏两个字，斜目看他。

“也没怎样，后来师父带我搬走了，就没再见过。”

“青梅竹马，马大夫不可惜？”

“张护法可是吃醋了？”马龙笑着瞥了他一眼，“自然是有缘由。我恐怕活不久，何苦耽误人家好女儿。”

张继科放下手中书册，仔细看着马龙脸色，并无一丝哀意，仿佛说的不是自己的生死。

“因为你那病？”

“差不多吧。”

“无药可解？”

“以前没有，现在或可一试，”马龙也放下书，自对方怀中半坐起来，看着他说，“找你要的那株怀梦草，就是做药之用。”

“嗯。”张继科神色淡然，倒真像是谈论不相干人的生死的态度。

“反应太冷淡了吧……”马龙凑近他，玩笑着说，“还是说，你恨不得我快点死，好方便你尽早改嫁？”

“马大夫，”张继科将他按回怀里，左手自被缝中伸进去，轻拍了下他的屁股，“可别好了伤疤忘了疼。”

马龙想起昨晚受的好罪，登时翻脸，转了个身，气呼呼的拿起书继续翻看。

他人老实了，可张继科的手却不那么老实，并未抽回去，仍留在被中，隔着亵裤轻抚马龙的大腿，然后又移到腰间，隔着亵衣缓缓按揉。

马龙先头未觉得如何，腰被按得十分舒服，就放松着任他动作，直等到对方的手挑开亵衣，掌心贴上赤裸肌肤，游移于腰腹之间，才觉得有点不妙，赶忙放下书，按住张继科的手，冷着脸说道：“张护法，其实我这伤疤还没好，疼也还疼着。”

“别动，”张继科低头附到他耳边，轻声道，“只摸一摸，不做别的。”

“……”

明明能做不能做的都早做过几轮，这话也不算过分，马龙却突然莫名红了脸，红晕蔓延过耳，一瞬面如桃花。

许是话说开来，张继科手下动作便渐渐放肆，或嫌衣料碍事，干脆在被中单手把马龙剥了个干净，将亵衣亵裤抽出被外，扔至一边。

马龙只觉得自己贴身衣物被他慢慢抽出来，扔出去的动作落在眼中，有种无以名状的情色意味，面上再红一分，心里早就暗骂了张继科十几遍衣冠禽兽。

“长得马马虎虎，皮肤倒是好。”

张继科的手在马龙不着片缕的身体上慢慢游移，一分一分滑过乳头，腰腹，臀瓣，胯间，大腿……隔着厚重棉被，马龙看不出他的动作，身体却能清楚地感到那手去了哪儿，感觉到那时轻时重来回抚摸的力道，若有若无的酥痒，前夜刚被凌虐过的下身又不争气地渐渐起了反应，呼吸情不自禁越来越促。

“就连这处，也是光滑柔腻，宛若处子。”

张继科将他上下摸了个遍，自是知他情动，掌心慢慢滑至抬头那处，五指合拢，缓缓套弄，不待片刻便捋得全硬，虽不及自己粗长，却也不小，挺直茎身触手细腻非常，有如婴孩肌肤，手指摸到顶头小孔，已有两分湿滑之意。

“你别瞎说。”

马龙本是反驳那句“宛若处子”，却被张继科故意曲解，贴在他耳边低道：“马大夫不信？那就自己摸摸看吧。”

话音未落，马龙便觉着自己露在被外的左手被对方的手带着，一同潜入被中，那只手按着自己的手，半是强迫半是诱引地让他来回抚摸自己的胸口，反复擦过自己的乳头，又再向下滑去，两只手交叠着，一起包裹住那根硬挺耸立的物事，徐徐套弄片刻，对方的手却突地离开，转而摸去下方囊袋，包在掌心中轻轻揉动。

马龙被他逗弄得欲罢不能，手中动作不愿停下，两包囊袋又被他捏在手中轻揉慢捻，一时快活无匹，盏茶光景便泄了出来，刚换过的棉被又沾染了几股污秽之物。

马龙面色潮红，吐息轻促，张继科却仍面色平淡，改用手来回揉着马龙胸口两侧乳头，好似那两小粒硬硬的东西是他什么玩物。

“我说你跟人上床，是不是从不肯宽衣解带？”

马龙平了平呼吸，坐直身，躲了张继科那只手，方转头看他，口中问了一句，却又不待回答，突地低下头，用牙齿咬住对方衣带结扣，扯了开来。

“亲手把你脱得精光，这事儿我可想了很久了。”

张继科不似常人那般畏寒，入冬也只着一层单衣，脱去外袍便只剩一层里衣。马龙手停在里衣盘扣上，一颗一颗拆解下去，眼见大片精实赤裸的胸膛，心中不由一动。

待到褪下亵裤，便见那根两次将自己折腾得欲活欲死的物事自裤内勃然跳了出来，琉璃灯火下，龟头红润饱胀，已带上两分水色，显然已是硬了许久。

“还以为你有多能忍……”马龙伸指轻弹了弹那根物事，带笑的黑眼珠里满是揶揄。

张继科只不动声色地看着他，手下动作却是明明白白，按住马龙的头，一直向下按去。

马龙任由他将自己慢慢按向那根粗大物事，凑至近处，方闭上眼，张口含了进去，却也只能勉强含住一半，前端已然抵到舌根。

马龙只含不动，张继科却也不催他，待他适应了片刻，方按着他的头，引着他上下吞吐。

那根物事实在不是寻常尺寸，撑得马龙两腮酸痛，也无余裕吸吮，只能勉强动着舌头，一边费力吞吐，一边用舌尖划着茎身，含得浅时便舔过龟头，舌尖抵着居中小孔，逗弄研磨，口中尝到些欲液腥咸的味道，竟也不觉得恶心，只合着口水咽下去，睁眼望着对方神情。

灯火下张继科眉头轻蹙，半阖着眼，深眉薄唇，引得马龙心口又是狠跳了跳。又含弄半晌，只觉两颊实在酸痛难耐，口中东西却仍没有一丝要泄的意思，只得撤开嘴，起身凑到张继科耳边道：“张护法，指望我帮你含出来是决计不能了……”顿了顿，声音又低两分，轻轻问他，“你自己用手弄行不行？我也一直想看你在我跟前自己弄。”

张继科睁开眼，目光中带着一抹似笑非笑的神色：“既然想看，就好好看着。”

说完张继科真的伸手握住自己硬挺性器，在对方注视下不疾不徐地来回套弄，他用空着的手揽过马龙抱进怀里，两人胸膛相贴，下面两根物事也抵在一处，反复摩擦，龟头互相挨蹭，俱是一片湿漉。

“嗯……”马龙抱着张继科低声呻吟，“你那儿……嗯……原来李尤说的是真的……”

“关李尤什么事？”张继科挑眉，满脸不高兴，伸手摸去马龙后身，借着伤药润滑伸进一指，“跟我在一起你还想着她？”

“你别瞎想……”马龙被他唬得回过神，“我是说人李姑娘夸你功夫了得……”

“以后跟我说话少打马虎眼，不然你这呆头呆脑的性子活该要吃亏。”

张继科说完这话，却见马龙也不回嘴，只抬眼笑着看他，看了半天才道：“难得听你一句话多说几个字。”顿了顿，又补了句，“我喜欢你。”

张继科和他对望，却终只是缄默，只加快手下动作，左手将将握着两人性器捋弄，右手一指在马龙后身缓缓插抽，不时刮搔过某处所在，不多时便又让他射了出来，许是纵欲过度，射也射不出多少，人已整个软下来，趴在他怀中不住喘息。

“比刚见你时瘦了。”张继科身下仍剑拔弩张，却不急着发泄，抬手抚上马龙的背，轻轻摸着他瘦得突出的肩骨。

“嗯，就快羽化登仙了，到时要不要带你一程？”

张继科却以不相干的问句作答，“你一口一个喜欢，这次就不怕耽误了别人？”

“问你啊……”马龙依旧没心没肺的傻笑，“我死了你是难再嫁还是难再娶？肯定都不难，我怕什么？”

张继科没有再接这个话头，只将马龙重按下去，吩咐道：“再含会儿。”

马龙就老实含住，张继科再不留余地，按着他的头沉猛抽送，眼见对方涎液横流，支支吾吾，渐渐出气多入气少，噎得满眼泪光，才放松精关，浊热阳精全数射进了他口中，性器却仍自不抽离，硬逼得他咽下了大半。

“咳，咳咳……”马龙的反应倒不像是难堪欲呕，只是呛得狠了，再开口声音哑得厉害。

“张继科，你放心……”马龙抬头望他，一手按着心口，似是还未顺过气来，一手慢慢抹去嘴角一缕白浊，“你我之间，不死不休。”

十一

师父来时马龙刚洗完换下的被褥，晾晒在院中，虽已看不出情事痕迹，但马龙多少有点做贼心虚，心说好险，如果师父早来一日，正跟张继科打个照面，如何给他俩引见可真是道难题。

马龙将师父请进屋里，倒过茶，师徒二人对桌坐定。

“也没什么大事，就是得空过来看看你，总归见一面少一面。”

好话不好说，论起噎人这毛病，大概也算马龙师门传统。

“最近有什么动静？”

马龙也知道到了这个节骨眼，若无正事师父也不会来。

“上次倚剑门的事，你曾传书给我……”

“您不是让我等？”马龙轻轻笑了笑，笑意却未达眼底，“您就直说吧，这次又轮到了哪家？”

“断琴山庄。”

马龙一愣，与雄霸一方，家大业大的倚剑门不同，断琴山庄已有数十年不过问江湖事，辈分小一点的怕都未听说过。大约只有老一辈人，才仍隐约记得当年有位将一对判官笔使得出神入化的“丹青客”单海心，曾经纵横江湖风头无两，却终因一场误会害死知交好友，从此带着好友的断琴建了断琴山庄，莫说庄主本人再没人在江湖上见过，便连庄中子弟都少有外出走动的时候。

说起来马龙小时候还与断琴山庄有段渊源，却是马龙的师父秦先生与单海心那位枉死的好友颇有几分交情。死前那人一手好琴艺，一手好医术，死后断琴医稿都在单庄主手中，秦师父为想法子治马龙的心痛之症，曾带他上门求医稿一观。虽说最后也没找着对症之法，但马龙天资聪颖，在庄中住了几日，已将厚厚几本医稿半誊半背了下来，可算一个死人的半个徒弟，单海心也曾对马龙说过：“他若知道将来有你继承衣钵，想必也会高兴。”

愣了片刻，马龙回过神，只道：“还是为了找残本？”

“他们找的也许是残页拓本。那么多年下来，若说一份拓本没有，也不大可能。可自古佛魔相克，他们恐怕仍是猜测原本已着落在少林手中，所以上次的假消息才能轻易将人引来，可惜没能将人留住。”

“师父你会不会怪我自作主张？”

“这你不必多想。上次那样大费周章，想引而除之的本是这任代教主，可惜对方也知道魂引干系重大，只派出他教护法先行试探。谁知最后竟连一个护法都留不住，若是代教主本人亲至，反倒难以收场了。”秦师父叹了口气，“说到底还是太过轻敌，那人你救或不救，也没什么差别。”

“差别自然还是有的，”马龙拿起茶抿了一口，得意的笑了，“您从来不特意瞒我，徒儿也早就猜到，正本怕是早不在这世间了，您手里那份也是仿作。刑教最终能不能找到拓本我不敢说，但赶在来年天时前找到的可能却也不算太大。这次天时错过了还有下次，可下一个血引之人能不能还被您找着……”放下茶杯，马龙接着说：“这么多年我也看出来了，上次能找着我，大概把您这辈子的运气都用完了吧？如果下一次血引之人被刑教先行掌握，可就木已成舟，无法可想了。”

“你这孩子，不多长点肉，长那么多心眼做什么。”秦师父叹口气，“仿本内容虽不是作伪，但如果太早放出来，给对方太多余裕权衡思量，只怕他们万一起了疑心，宁可再等上几十年以求稳妥，确是再无力回天。”

“所以我才说有差别。”马龙续了杯茶，轻声说，“我救了他，他问我要什么，我便要了一株怀梦草。”

“马龙！你这可是自寻死路！”

“怎么能说是死路，明明是死中求生，”马龙声音仍是有些哑，话讲多了，咕咚咕咚一个劲儿灌茶，“虽说求的不是我的生，但师父您早教导过徒儿，抛却自身生死，心怀芸芸众生，方为大爱。”

实则最后两页残本，除了极紧要的如何将五蕴心法修至十层之道，更记载了寻找血引之人的关键。这关键不仅包含生辰八字，也言道血引之人每到换季之时定会心痛难忍，若不想活着受罪，唯一的解法便是以怀梦草为引入药，而这怀梦草，却只生于浮屠山颠，当年刑教总坛选在了浮屠山，定有这层考虑在内。

“我求一株怀梦草，就是为了求一个引头。”马龙趴在桌上，眼睛眨啊眨的，瞳仁亮出一片光来，他慢慢笑着说：“不是药引，只是等他们寻到残本之后，这戏引就可以派上用场。不瞒师父，我与那位刑教护法已有几分交情。您可知道有的人，自己心机用得久了，只当这世间也是处处计算。别人真心待他，他总要疑上几分，反是旁人算计于他，他倒更易相信这算计才是真的。残本写了心痛解药需以怀梦草为引，解药制成却要耗足三百三十三日，这将近一年的光景，常人会如何打算？找个地方躲起来炼药？刑教又不是吃素的，就算是不知血引之人要求梦草，也不会不派一点眼目监视，只怕前脚走，后脚就被他们盯上，所以自然是留在原地按兵不动方为上策。等对方拿到残本，定会以为我救他、求草都是着意算计，也是在赌他们不会那么快寻到残本。而后对他接近示好，更是为了知己知彼，准备见势不妙就先走一步。这出算计戏码演完全套，您觉得刑教那头是会信我挣扎求生却求而不得，还是信我故意自寻死路？

“你……”秦师父听完他这长篇大论，却回了句不相干的话，“你已经拿到梦草，也知道刑教不一定能在这次天时前寻到残本，这样一来，只要为师不放出那两页残本，便可成全你一条生路。马龙，你可怪我一意送你去死？”

“怪您什么？”马龙伸出手，越过桌面，握住师父的手摇了摇，轻声说：“您这越老越心软的毛病可要不得，再说我也不是不知道您的打算，既然您连自己都搭了进去，徒儿又有什么好怪的？”

秦师父闭目长叹，“我这个做师父的对不起你。”

“您要真觉得对不起我，下辈子就跟我做对真父子，不是俗话说，子女都是问父母讨债来的么？”

马龙刻意开着玩笑，却见师父面上始终不带一丝笑意，满面凄苦，心道老秦这次怎么这般难哄。他却不晓得，他的师父终究还是瞒了他一件事：血引之人注定只有这一世的命数，来生全是空谈。他师父虽然已打定主意赔上自己的命数为他逆天改命，成与不成却总是未知，现下说什么下辈子，只更令人心酸。

“小龙……”静默半晌，秦师父另起话题说，“我昨日来找过你一次，见你这里还有旁人在，就没有进院。”

“咳……”马龙立时被茶水呛到，支吾半晌，勉强回了句，“就是那个人在。”

其实因着人未进院，马龙的师父本没听到什么不该听的。只是马龙自己心里发虚，管不住面上越来越红，连张继科的名字都不敢提，只含含糊糊说了句“那个人在”，也不知再找补点什么，兼之院子里晾满了床褥铺盖，两下一合计，他师父也多少明白了几分，却未如马龙预想般发火动怒，只说了句：“原来你与那位刑教的护法的交情已好到这个地步。”

“这事儿说来话长，说来话长……”马龙猛灌凉茶，见师父半晌缄口不语，试探着说：“我……”

“小龙，记得你小时候喜欢隔壁街一个小姑娘……”秦师父皱着眉头，突然旧事重提，“为师那时一心盼你了断尘缘，不可挂恋俗尘人事，连条狗都不让你养，后来更是带你搬离那处……可是这么多年过去，我却有些后悔……也许是渐渐老了，为师后悔当初不该做得那么决绝，竟有些愿你能再喜欢上什么人才好。就算是快活一时也好。”

“我……”

“可如今你与那人有这般纠葛，先不说有违伦常，也不提他的身份，师父只怕你……”

“怕我万一动了真心，便将大事抛之脑后？”马龙抢着说，“师父您可是还不了解我的性子？我自然……”

“正是了解你的性子，才怕到了最后，伤敌一千亦自损八百，又是何苦。”

“我自然分得清大事小节，孰轻孰重，”马龙也不解释，只顾自将话说完，“况且诸般道理，师父您参悟得比徒儿通透，您还记得您对我说过什么？”

“……”

“成大爱者，”马龙一字一句道，“难有私情。师父多虑了。”

“唉……天色不早了，师父也该走了，”秦师父慢慢站起身，本是清俊文雅，仙风道骨之人，忽然间却多了几分伛偻老态，“为师也说不准下次再见时什么时候，你……”

“徒儿自会谨慎行事，”马龙将他送至门口，眼见师父穿过院子，推开院门，又突然笑嘻嘻的扯着小嗓子喊，“师父，黄泉路上有您陪着，我一点都不怕。” 

十一

再见到张继科时，马龙正在临窗作画。一副小儿闹春图画到一半，听见几声叩门，拉门便见张继科抄着手站在门外，见马龙应门，微一点头，就算打过了招呼。

“上次不请自来，这回倒知道敲门。”马龙侧身让他进来，回头问，“又是办事路过？”

张继科斜瞥了他一眼，不冷不热地说：“你就当我每次都是顺路。”

“难不成张护法是特意来看我？”马龙明明听懂了他的意思，却又偏偏明知故问。

张继科不再搭理他，见桌上摊着颜料笔墨，便走前两步，看了几眼才说：“那把伞是你画的？”

“什么伞？”马龙愣了楞，才想到第一次见张继科时正下着大雨，自己手中打了把油纸伞，诧异道，“你还记得那把伞？倒不是我画的，是我师父的手笔。”

张继科点点头，没再说什么，马龙却想着师父上回并未进院已察觉到自己房中有人，张继科的内力修为比他老人家怕还要深上许多，估计八成也已发觉。以他的心计，自然不会直问，自己却不能不说。

“说到我师父……那个……”马龙抿了抿嘴，觉得有些口干舌燥，“上次他过来找我时……我们大约正在那个什么，所以……”

“所以？”张继科挑眉看着他。

“所以你什么时候跟我去见见他？”马龙也学他挑起眉头，又不知死活的开起了玩笑：“我无父无母，只有这么个师父，你见过了，我们也好及早拜堂。”

“可以。”

“你当真？”马龙吓了一跳。

张继科嘴角含了一丝笑：“不然呢？”

马龙呆了半响，吭吭哧哧开始找补,“我，我师父可不是一般人，你相见都不一定见得着……”

“没关系，我父亲去世多年，你也没机会再见他了，至于李堂主，你上次已经拜见过。”张继科一本正经的说。

“啊？”马龙睁大眼睛，气愤的说：“张护法，我可没听说过拜堂前还有要先把老相好都见一遍的规矩。”

“李堂主是家父义妹，”张继科依旧好脾气的陪他逗闷子，想了想说：“我从小没有妈妈，你如果愿向李堂主奉茶，我也没有异议。”

“怎么不是你跟我师父奉茶？”马龙突然想到李尤既是张继科他爹的妹妹，这，难不成是乱伦？

“我和李堂主并无深交，”张继科侧头看了他一眼，“马大夫不必多想。”

马龙脸上写满了好奇，撇嘴说：“张继科，跟我说实话，李堂主今年多大啦？”

“父亲如果在世，而今已逾花甲，李堂主大约小他两岁。”

“……”

马龙虽听过李尤那个“画中仙子”的名头——当然江湖上多半还是称她老不死的毒妇——却未想到她看似二八少女之貌，实际年岁却是这般离谱，不由一时哑口无言。

“你这里收拾得不错。”张继科再开口，又转去别的话题。

“嗯？”马龙打量周围，并未改换什么陈设，想了想，猜到他大概在说自己这屋子仿照北地房舍那般烧了地龙，屋内觉不出半分南方冬日惯有的潮湿阴冷。

“建这地龙本是为花房里的药草，我怕冷，便跟着沾点光，”马龙也走去桌边，同张继科并肩站着，重拿起笔，几笔便勾出纸上小童捂耳听着鞭炮噼啪，喜笑颜开的眉眼，他一边作画一边心不在焉地同身边人闲聊，“你可知道有的草药，明明极是畏寒，却又只能在数九隆冬时下种，所以只能长于极南之地。听说那边有比仲夏晴天时还蓝的海，海水浅的地方可见鱼群嬉戏，还有五彩珊瑚，一株可值千金……”

“画得不错。”张继科并未分神去听他咕叨些什么，只望着案上画纸，说是夸赞，却不见多少诚意。

“我随便画来消遣的，离过年还早，也算不得应景。”马龙换了朱笔，描过纸上鞭炮，染出一片喜庆，身子却突然被张继科拉进怀里抱住，笔刹不及，纸上斜斜带出一道朱红。

“我说你今天怎么这么好兴致，换着话题闲扯，”马龙却笑了，撂笔侧头看他，低声叹气，“等着上床办事就直说，糟蹋我这画做什么？”

屋内暖如阳春，便是马龙怕冷也只穿了件单袍。张继科不言不语，手下动作也是不疾不徐，衣裳暗解，罗带轻分，边舔吻含吮着马龙一边耳垂，边慢慢将他脱得一丝不挂，抱到桌案上坐定，自己立在马龙岔开的两腿间，低头细细啃吻着他的脖颈喉结，双手在他身上缓缓抚摸游走，好似真喜欢上了这一具光滑细致的皮肉，下身衣料有意无意地磨蹭着他尚未挺立的阴茎。

“张继科，你真是特意来看我？”马龙被他逗弄得有些痒，轻笑低言间，张继科能感到唇下肌肤微微颤动，像吻上一只惴惴振翅的蝴蝶。

“你们那地方说远不远，说近不近……”马龙伸手将俯在颈间的头推开几分，漫不经心的问他，“现在要两头跑，你后悔不后悔当初住在我这儿养伤时，虚度了大好时光？”

“正是因为后悔，如今才该补回来。”

马龙本是打趣，却没想到他真直言后悔，还未想好要如何取笑他，人已被推倒在桌案上，眼见对方拿过一只兼豪湖笔，蘸了砚中残墨，以人为纸，落笔蹁跹，不知画了些什么。

许是画了一条长河——马龙闭上眼，感受略扎的笔毛自上而下蜿蜒划过，便似滔滔河水顺流而下，时缓时促，刚柔并济，划至脐下方停了下来，笔锋稍离，再落下时，却似换了一支软豪小楷，绵软笔毛细细勾画，撩得胸口一片酥痒，偶尔笔尖带过乳首，却又每每稍沾即离，空留一丝销魂回味，两边乳珠不知不觉间悄悄立起，下身也按捺不住偷偷抬头，随着那一笔一划，慢慢愈见硬挺。

盏茶过后，张继科终于收笔，马龙睁开眼，已被撩动得双眼泛水，眼角瞟去自己身上，果见长河逶迤，两岸长遍葭花，随风倾摆，河上孤雁飞渡，却是说不出的萧瑟景致。

“渐江空霜晓，黄芦漠漠，一声来雁。”马龙静静看向张继科，抬手握住他的左手，拇指在他掌心中轻轻摩挲，“画意悠远，确是不错，只是张护法，咱们能不能画点吉利的？”

“马大夫觉得什么才吉利？”张继科弯身凑近他低问，眼见他裸裎于自己身下，眼角盛不住满目春情，已有些薄薄发红，心念一动，拣了一支圭笔，轻蘸朱砂，在他眼角疤痕那里覆上了一颗红痣，绯色潋滟，甚是引人遐思。

“张护法以为呢？”马龙抬起头吻他，却又并非深吻，只是双唇相贴，缓缓磨蹭，低声续道，“活该我命犯桃花。”

说是桃花，便真画了桃花。且画在下身那处，更添几分妖娆。

张继科右手执着丹砂圭笔，左手将马龙那根已然全硬的物事捧在掌心，自茎根画起，先一笔笔勾出枝叶，又复描出花萼，正环拱着小巧龟头，手下笔法工整，纹丝不颤，马龙却已被那极细的笔毛折磨得呻吟出声，待到张继科在那鼓胀顶端上一瓣一瓣将花绘全，马龙口中呻吟已带上一分破音。

先头描画之时张继科用指尖紧紧按住他铃口顶端的小孔，画完方将手指挪开，就见积了半天的透明体液一股脑流出来，流到最后已带上一缕白浊，竟是舒服得紧了，有了滑精之兆。

刚绘好的花瓣被湿滑欲液冲得有些泛糊，张继科轻握着手中物事，附耳道：“多是非，多欲念，谓之泛水桃花。马大夫，你这是只取字面之意了。”

马龙睁眼，瞄去自己下身，一支朱砂桃花枝叶妖娆，攀附在一根昂然挺立的阴茎上，上一刻羞耻得自己都不敢多看，下一刻又忍不住目不转睛，直直盯着那里，唯恐错过一霎一瞬——张继科竟慢慢俯下身，低头凑近马龙那根物事，却不整根含入，只伸舌轻轻舔过铃口，舌尖一下一下，反复拨弄顶端小孔。

屋里地龙烧得热，马龙敞了半扇窗换气，窗边桌案便皆笼在敞亮的冬日暖阳之中。光里飘荡着数不尽的俗世尘埃，仿佛一场不落不融的细雪。

马龙喘息地望着眼前旖旎光景，每一次舔弄，每一次舌尖与湿亮龟头相接轻触的情景都纤毫毕现，一时三分快意也放大成了十分，忍不住呻吟着挺了挺腰，软声求他：“含深点……要去了……”

张继科竟真依言张口吞入，比常人暗了两分血色的唇染上鲜红朱砂，配上那张孤傲不驯的脸孔，仿若饮过人血的修罗，煞极，也艳极。

“嗯……啊……啊……”马龙先前被撩拨狠了，根本忍不了多久，张继科含着他深深吞吐吸吮了几下，便觉口中物事跳了跳，颤抖着吐出汩汩腥咸精液，含在舌间颇似鲜血味道。

张继科并未将之咽下，只高高托起马龙的臀，嘴唇贴上股间穴口，将口中浊液尽数吐了出来，一手慢慢涂开，一手握住他前头半软的性器，指尖抹去顶端挂着的星点白浊，笑着开口说：“吹花拾蕊又一春，马大夫觉得可够吉利了？”

马龙还没从高潮余韵中回过神来，也没听清他说了什么，只模糊觉出后身穴口有些粘滑，少顷有异物捅了进去，却不似是手指，更硬更长，捡回神智想了想，定是笔杆无疑了。

张继科用的是支中楷，并不算粗，借着润滑轻易捅入，来回打转插送片刻，又抽了出来，两指撑开窄穴入口，复改用笔毛那头搔着股间小穴，少顷手下轻送，却是正着捅了进去。

马龙伸手要去阻止，却被张继科回握了放在耳畔，他浑身都没了力气，只得恨恨闭上眼，只觉身后又被撑开，穴口被笔毛来回扫过，微扎微痒，心底竟也有些蠢蠢欲动，忍不住想象那丛软毛刮搔着甬道内壁会是什么滋味。

“你这里面可是已经自己湿了，”张继科手下缓缓将笔捅了进去，口中问道，“就这么舒服？”

马龙有点生气有点委屈，不想理他，却经不住张继科手下动作不停，又复加了一支大楷进去，虽说笔杆合起来也不算很粗，但笔头那里却是要比笔杆粗上好几分，几支笔头抵在一处，已撑得窄道有些胀痛，既然人为刀俎我为鱼肉，还是少说两句为妙。

待到毛笔再加一支，马龙已是面上冒了薄汗，却还逞强不肯开口告饶。

张继科眼睛瞬也不瞬的望着他，回手解开自己袍带，将亵裤褪至膝上，硬了许久的性器跳了出来，抵在马龙臀上轻轻磨蹭。

马龙生怕他就这么硬塞进去，连忙拢起双腿，侧身躲了他那根粗长坚硬的物事，却刚躲开两分便被按回去，腿间被塞进一根火热的阳物，就着双腿内侧柔嫩肌肤狠狠插送。

穴内毛笔被身上人大力顶送的动作牵动，几丛笔毛合在一起蹭着窄道内壁，胀痛中不由升起一股痒意，令马龙下意地收缩后穴，本想解了那股酥痒，却将其中一支笔推得再入一分，正正抵住甬道里那处禁不得碰的所在，措不及防下打了个激灵，前头半软半硬的物事又再起了动静。

张继科见他得趣，挺送间着意擦过翘着的笔杆，这头晃一晃，那头便要被多撩拨一分，渐渐穴内一片湿滑骚痒，却总不得纾解，几番难耐下马龙终不自觉伸长手，自己握住股间露出的笔杆慢慢抽送。

“忍不住了？”张继科按住他的手，附耳低问。

马龙倒也老实，闷闷嗯了一声，又小声说，“你……快点进来吧。”

他既已松口，张继科也不愿再忍，撤去股间毛笔，肉刃长驱直入，快插猛弄，撞得身下人嗯嗯啊啊，语不成声。

马龙先头抱着他的背，后来被操弄得浑身酥软，手便有气无力地顺着袍子滑下来，滑至腰间，顺着敞开的外袍潜进去，环住他的腰。

床笫合欢正需用上腰力，张继科嫌他碍事，把他的手往下推了两分，马龙朦胧间觉得掌心触到两瓣光裸紧致的物事，正是对方那处已让自己肖想很久的所在，心道上不成摸摸也好，手下便不规不矩起来，来回揉捏着身上人精实挺翘的臀瓣，脑中想象着若他肯让自己上一次又该有多快活，胯下物事愈发高涨。

“马龙，”张继科自是知道他那点心思，口中警告，“不该想的就不必再想。”

“我……啊……”

马龙刚要开口，便觉体内那根物事换了角度，一下一下，专往那敏感的方寸之地顶去，穴内舒爽滋味难以言表，手指忍不住用力扣住对方的臀，合着律动节奏按向自己，似乎催促对方干得更猛更快。

“啊……张……张……继科儿……”张继科复又大力抽插了百来下，马龙终是忍耐不住，前头碰都未碰，便叫着对方名字先射出来。张继科也到了强弩之末，只觉对方泄精时窄道狠狠抽搐，挤得顶端说不出地舒爽，腹下紧了一紧，阳物尽根插到甬道深处，与马龙差不多同时泄了出来。

两厢缓了半晌，张继科慢慢抽出软下的性器，见两人身上又是汗又是墨，便给马龙除净衣物，打横抱着他，飞身掠至药泉所在，一同泡了进去。

“白日宣淫，有伤风化。”马龙缓回力气，学着张继科那一本正经的神情同他玩笑。话音未落，自己脸色却又一僵。

“怎么了？”

张继科以为他哪里不舒服，却见马龙沉默半晌，才红着脸说：“……流出来了。”

说来头一次做时张继科并未泄身，第二次又在他昏睡时便帮他清理过，这还是头一回马龙清醒觉出那里有旁人留下的东西慢慢流出来。情至浓时被人压在身下抽插还不觉得如何，现下后头那种宛若失禁的感觉却真有些尴尬。

张继科方才射得极深，便是泡在水中也能清楚感到粘稠浊液一小股一小股地渗出穴口，半天仍未流净。

“还有？”

马龙被张继科抱在怀中，张护法见他脸色半天都不好看，伸手绕去他后身，探入一指帮他刮弄。

“没有了……你……嗯……”马龙眼见他弄净后手指仍不撤走，又觉得他下面那根东西竟又有些抬头，心道难不成还要再做一次，这么着下去自己倒是可以试试那精尽人亡的风流死法是个什么滋味。

“你若不想便不做了。”张继科现下心情大约不错，不但肯收手，还为马龙理了理被水浸湿的头发。

“张护法，其实有件事方才就想问你……”马龙再开口，面上倒是真的一本正经，“我虽住得偏僻，江湖上出了事，也多少能听到些风声……”

“别吞吞吐吐，有话直说。”张继科恐怕心情真的不错，回话虽不客气，语气却带两分温柔。

“如果真是你下的手，”马龙定定望着眼前人，“我想问你刑教究竟是为了什么大开杀戒。”

“与你何干？”张继科敛去话中温度，虽说不见怒色，马龙也知道他那点好心情怕是已被自己问得半分不剩了。

“本是与我无关，但断琴庄单庄主却与我有些旧缘。”马龙涩然一笑，将单海心为何建了断琴庄，为何隐居多年，师父又是如何带着自己上门求医之事一一道来，“记得师父跟我说过，单海心当年本想自裁谢罪，最终活了下来，却不是贪生怕死，而是想活着担下这份罪孽，以断琴为名建了山庄，好似画地为牢，日日活着自责，”顿了顿，又接着说，“住在庄中那段日子，也有一次偷听到师父和他对谈，单庄主说，此罪终身难赎，死了反是解脱，所以才要活着受罪。”

“你是怪我杀了他？”

“我只是觉得他这般下场……”下场如何，马龙却也没说出个所以然。

“邢教之事与你无干，不听不问，才是明哲保身之道。”

“那就当我什么都没问过吧。”

“不过如果有一天……”两厢沉默半晌，马龙突然又说，“你我真需要生死相见，自然死的是我，总不会是你吧。”

“为什么会有那天？”

“世事处处未知，诸多变数。”

“未知之事，就不要想。”

“那我死了你会怎样？”

“不是再嫁就是再娶。”

马龙被他逗笑了，“一句玩笑也能让你记到现在，真是小气。”

“其实我是想问……”又再沉默片刻，马龙笑了笑，贴近张继科，抵着他的额头，自极近处认真温柔地望着他，“我这样喜欢你，你能不能多少也喜欢我一些？”

“……”

“我如果死了，一年中有那么一刻片刻，你会不会想起我？”

“……”

“连敷衍都不肯……”马龙退开来，又笑了笑，轻声道，“张继科，你果然是个小气鬼。”

十二

张继科返回教中时子夜刚过，路过偏殿门口碰见李尤，点头打了个招呼：“李堂主，还没睡？”

“跟肖长老商量点事。”

张继科又点了点头，待要继续往前走，却听李尤唤住他：“几天没见你的人影，去看你那个小大夫了？”

“代教主找我有事？”

“没事，我随便问问。”李尤歪着头看他，“如果换了别人，我还要叮嘱一句别为了私务耽误了教中正事，对你却是用不着。”

“李堂主赞谬了。”

“谁说我是在夸你？小张，你这脸皮可是越来越厚了。”李尤笑讽道，“那位小马大夫可真是倒霉，喜欢谁不好，偏要喜欢上你这么个油盐不进的主儿，真是自找罪受。”

“哦？倒不知李堂主对我有这么大意见。”

“小张，李姨可是看着你长起来的，”李尤本惯做少女之态，现下却来倚老卖老，“就算是人家一片真心待你，你又能回报人家几分？”

“李堂主怎能看出我有没有真心？”

“这就要问你自己了，”李尤又披回她那张少女皮，嗔笑道，“你看着人家时，可有哪怕一瞬，心会跳快一分？”

张继科转身，“时候不早，少陪了。”

“虽说不必叮嘱，我倒还想多一句嘴，”李尤追着喊了一句，“小张，你可别重蹈我的覆辙。”

说起来，上回李尤赶着看张继科的笑话，实则刑教创教以来最大的笑话，却正是她自己闹出来的。

那是三十多年前，张继科还没有出世，张父执掌大护法之位，李尤方列四堂主之一，却放着好好的堂主不做，竟是叛教同人私奔去了。

结果只过了不到一年，她又自己跑了回来，多亏张父为她周旋，才免了叛教死罪，改受了货真价实的刀山火海之刑，又以魂魄为赌立了毒誓，才重新在教中有了立足之地。因着本身确是个人才，也未再犯什么差错，待到张继科七、八岁时，已回归堂主之位。

张继科天赋异禀，聪颖早慧，小小年纪便能看出以后于这武学之道上定有大成，可惜性子同他爹一模一样固执，兼又更加狠戾，十五六岁后便不再见他笑过，更是不会哭。李尤常逗他说，你可真是个冰雕玉琢的小娃娃，恐怕什么时候一哭，就整个人化了。

张父早年受过重伤，一直未能好全，自知命不长久，故在张继科极小时便教导他，这护法之位早晚是你的，而你却不是我的，也不是你自己的，做一把镇教卫教的兵器，才是你的命途。

张继科懂事极早，父亲的话自是一字一句铭记于心，及到七、八岁时，剑法修行头一次遇到屏障，才质疑父亲道：“人怎能是兵器？又如何能成为兵器？我怕做不到。”

张父说道：“无我之境尚需你慢慢参透，你只记着，天下之大，唯有刑教是你的归宿。”

张继科沉默不语，张父以为他到底还小，就搬出李尤的例子开解：“你看你李姨，一身出神入化的好本事，当年她叛教出逃，多少人马找了她半年，却找不到她半分踪迹。结果又如何？还不是自己回来了？你要记住，便有一日你能上天能入地，终究也只能回来这里。刑以兵刃为旁，这一辈子，你便是刑教，刑教便是你。”

那时候张继科同李尤还算亲厚，也肯唤她一声李姨。头一次听说她还做过这等事，就先把自己的疑惑先放下，跑去找她问个究竟。

“李姨当年为何叛教？”小孩子不懂迂回，头一句便是凶巴巴的质问。

李尤却笑了，摸着他的头道：“那是因为有人真心喜欢上我，我也喜欢上他。他说愿与我过一辈子，我便跟他走了。”

“那又为了什么回来？”

“因为他慢慢知道我做过许多错事，不再喜欢我，也不肯再见我。我没有别的地方去，自然就回来了。”

张继科想了片刻，再开口带上几分符合他年岁的孩子气：“那人现在可还活着？我去帮你杀了他。”

“你的好意，李姨心领了。”李尤失笑道，“那人确实还活着，却是我愿意让他活着。你还小，想必是不懂的，好不容易喜欢上一个人，便是缘分用尽，得不到好下场，我也愿意让他活着。”静了静，一边望着桌上烛火，一边又轻笑说，“是啊，好不容易喜欢上一个人，当然愿意他活着。”

一句“莫要重蹈我的覆辙”，勾起琐碎陈年旧事。张继科平躺在床上，默默睁着眼，耳中似仍能听到李尤那句笑语喟叹。多少年过去，她还是那副模样，好像绘在画中的平板纸人，却连这么个纸人都要来问问他：“你可也有真心？”

黑暗中张继科默默抬手抚上自己的心口，心跳规律沉稳，一日日，一月月，一年年，从未变过。

李尤说得没错，勿论唇舌交缠，又或身体纠葛，哪怕在最酣畅淋漓的时候，他抱着他，心跳也未曾快过一分。

但她却也不知道，当年有个孩子将她念及故人时认真温柔的神色，一直记在了心底。

从小到大，这是张继科唯一见到过的，关于“喜欢”的事情。

马龙最好的地方便是那双眼睛。无关相貌美丑，而是眼中神色，总是洁净无辜。

自那方夏雨芦花的小天地中开始，他总是那么认认真真地望着他。

后来认真中又带上一抹温软。固执地，傻傻地，说着喜欢。

张继科所知晓的，理解的，关于“喜欢”的全部，只有一个认真温柔的神情。

一个在他儿时亲近的人眼中见过，许多年后又在马龙眼中重新见到的神情。

纵然不知动心为何，不知如何回应，张继科却也清楚，他愿意看着那样一双黑白分明的眼睛。

愿意看着他认真温柔地望着自己。

如果可以的话，愿意一直看下去。

“马龙，这是李堂主补给你的见面礼。”

上次虽不算不欢而散，得空再见面时，张继科也不知能同马龙先说些什么，结果一进屋就自袖内把李尤送的盒子拿出来，摆在桌上，权当开场白。

马龙见那木盒玲珑纤巧，一望即知是女子之物，打开又见满满一盒脂膏，微带两分绯色，凑近鼻端闻了闻，倒是没什么味道。

“这东西还真是……”马龙摇头笑道，“一看就知道是干什么用的。”

“我问过她，只做助兴之用，对身体无妨。”

马龙把盒子放回桌上，“她说无妨，也就只有你信，我可不敢用。”

张继科不答话，心中却想到李尤将这盒子递给他时打趣笑言，“小张，你若真想试试心如擂鼓是什么滋味，便收着吧。”

冬日昼短，马龙点上烛火，回头便见张继科定定看着他，四目对望片刻，马龙先一步调开目光，暗想人长得好就是占便宜，明明眼中没什么情意，都能把自己看得心猿意马。

“张护法，你可跟我想的一样？”马龙走近他，微微笑道，“春宵苦短，不如及时行乐？”

张继科点点头：“马大夫说得是。”人却就势在桌边坐了下来，给自己倒了杯茶，一口一口细品。

马龙又走前一步，站在张继科身边，慢慢为他拆下头冠，眼见发如流泉，披了一背，忍不住俯身轻轻吻了吻发顶，“真是美人。”

张继科抬起眼，自下望着马龙的脸，见上次还有两分圆润的下颌这次已然尖薄不少，看着就觉得戳人，便抬手捏了捏他的脸颊，语气似在评估自家养的猪羊：“冬天正是长膘的时候，你怎么越来越瘦了？”

马龙捉住他的手，凑到唇边亲了亲，“为伊消得人憔悴。这都不懂？”

张继科放下茶盏，“我懂宽衣解带就够了。”

“张护法，你脸皮可是越来越厚了。”马龙又亲了亲他的掌心，方放开他的手，自己解开腰带扔至一边，手移到外袍盘扣上，一粒一粒解开，慢条斯理脱下，露出雪白亵衣，手指停了停，才继续解下去，在对方注视下褪去最后一层遮拦，赤身裸体地站在张继科眼前。

张继科坐在桌边，一手支头，一手摸上马龙胯间软垂的性器，手指逗弄几下，便见那里有了动静，颤颤巍巍半抬起头，收了手调笑道：“别的地方瘦了，这里倒不见小。”

马龙将半硬的物事凑到张继科唇边，低声道，“它虽未见瘦，可也想你想得厉害。”

张继科扫了他一眼，还真依言亲了上去，含吮舔舐，舌间功夫用足十分，令马龙不由缓缓摆着腰，合着他吞吐动作慢慢抽送。

案头烛火映出墙上一站一坐的人影，火苗跳了跳，影子便跟着晃了晃，似又纠缠得更紧了些。 

张继科一边为他口淫，一边探手够到桌上盛着脂膏的药盒，单手启开盖子，食指沾了沾，探去马龙后身，摸到股间入口，在穴口周围缓缓按摩几下，才将手指推了进去。

“张继科，这药可是真的无碍？”马龙本闭着眼享受，觉出后身插入的手指有些粘滑，才想到那盒不知拿什么东西做的情药，连前头的快活都顾不上，退了半步，皱眉道，“这东西我可不敢用，还是算了吧。”

张继科扣着他的臀，将他按了回来，先亲了亲他那根高耸挺翘的性器，柔声道，“听话。”

马龙头一次听他这般低声温柔地语气，一时觉得腰都软了软，喉咙里轻哼了一声，终是把异议咽了回去。

张继科伸指挖了一坨脂膏，两指并用，匀数抹在马龙后穴褶皱之内，一边继续为他口淫，一边用两指借着粘腻脂膏往来抽送。

弄了一会儿，张继科也觉出几分不对，口中含的物事竟是渐渐软下去，不管如何逗弄，都不见再硬挺。

“真这么不舒服？”

张继科抬头看他，见烛光下马龙微蹙着眉，咬着下唇，鬓边已有汗意，却是情动模样。

“既然舒服，这儿怎么这么乖巧？”张继科轻弹了弹他那根已经全然软下的物事，手指继续缓插慢送。

“我哪儿知道，”马龙腿已有些发软，半趴到张继科怀里，脸埋在他颈边，喘了片刻方小声道，“那边……里面倒是……嗯……”

“里面如何？”张继科咬着他的耳垂低问，突地加快手下动作。

马龙闷声不语，片刻后却回手摸去自己股间，覆上张继科的手。

张继科以为他嫌自己插得太急，待要慢下，却见他是欲壑难填，口中不愿直说，只摸索着自己的手指，暗示着自己再加一指进去。

张继科明明会意，却故作不解，干脆停下手中动作，任由马龙摆弄着他的手指，有些费力地，将他的指头又塞了一根进去，后穴一张一合，不停贪恋吸吮，似在求他继续插送。

“到底怎么了？”

“你……”马龙不由气闷，闭着眼，从鼻子里哼出几声软糯示弱的语音，“里面……里面痒得厉害，你帮我弄弄。”

抛去最后一丝廉耻，后头便简单许多，仿佛再没什么不能说出口。张继科用手指插了他一会儿，便觉对方的手滑至自己腿间，隔着衣衫按上自己的阳物，耳听他含混催促：“硬了就进来，快点……”

“这就等不及了？”张继科一手帮他插弄，一手解开自己外袍，将亵裤拉低几分，露出火热粗长的性器。本欲吩咐他自己坐上来，却见对方竟似真的一刻都不能再等，主动伸手握住那根物事，抬臀凑近，把着茎身对准股间小穴，一气坐了下去，性器尽根没入湿热穴口，连张继科都不由一声低叹。

烛光摇曳，马龙坐在张继科身上，也是跌宕起伏，情难自已。虽说前头全无动静，后头却是舒爽无匹，好似本该分到前头的快活都被那邪门情药生生留在了后穴之内，每寸内壁都变得万分敏感，宛如全身知觉都汇到了那处，又好像再怎么舒服都觉得不够，下一刻总比上一刻更饥渴，只得求张继科道：“去床上……你在上头……快点……”

张继科抱起马龙，两人就着交合姿势移至床边，张继科将他放到床上，抽空去脱自己的衣物，却见他连这么一瞬半瞬都等不了，穴内性器刚一离开，便自行伸了三根手指进去抽弄，眼睛却一直望着自己，目光中五分委屈，五分哀求，看得张继科腹内也是一把邪火愈烧愈旺，三两下除尽衣衫，合身压上，性器凶狠捅入，埋在甬道里，却不里外插送，而是有如凫水时双脚打水一般，整根阳物在窄道内上下扑腾冲突，边干边问：“这么着行不行？”

“啊……混……混蛋……”马龙脑中一片混沌，鼻间却突地闻到一股暗香，却是那药平时闻之无味，需到情浓之时方暖香暗生，既有催情之效，又有提神之用。

马龙本已恍惚的神思被那香气唤了回来，脑中一时分外清明，只觉下身穴内每一分舒爽滋味都清清楚楚地传至头顶，又自顶头发散开去，传遍四肢百骸，变作难捱的酥痒，不由抬手环住张继科的脖颈，在他身下轻轻扭动，肌肤相蹭的感觉说不出的快意，只恨不得全身上下都与他化作一处，血肉相融，再难分开。

张继科也闻到了那股香气，垂眼见马龙极为动情地望着他，且又挺着胸膛，两粒硬挺嫣红的乳尖着意挨蹭着他的乳头，极尽求欢之能事，只觉得心竟真的渐渐跳快了两分，虽知是催情暗香之故，胸口仍生出一股说不请道不明的滋味，仿佛自心底而生的焦灼，只想把身下这个人连皮带骨拆吃入腹，完完全全纳为己有。

“马龙，看着我。”张继科直起身，半跪在床上，将马龙双腿猛地拉高，然后慢慢压下，将他整个人像片纸头一样从中折了一折，臀部高高翘起，便从马龙的角度，也能看到自己股间性器进出，每一回合都是整根来去，粗长物事宛如林间巨蟒，一次又一次钻到自己体内深处，带出一波又一波的快活，五脏六腑都似要被那快活一点一点吞噬殆尽。

“就这么等不及？还想让我怎么干你？嗯？”

这类粗俗情话换做平时张继科绝不会说，但他现下真的心如擂鼓，愈敲愈急，如此鲜活的感觉终让他抛却所有顾忌，全心投入这一场俗世欢爱。

“啊……呃……”马龙也不知自己还能被如何操弄，这样下去又该如何是好。上回虽也曾被张继科绑住分身不得发泄，但总归明了出口在何处，这次却是前头无论如何都硬不起来，后身明明已爽到极致，却不晓得要如何才能寻到最后的高潮。

虽说难得全情投入，张继科到底剩了几分理智，也怕这么个姿势做久了马龙经不住，操弄了几十下便将他重新放平，抽了一旁枕头垫在腰下，换了寻常体位疾猛插送，只觉得他股间那里湿热紧致，内壁柔嫩软滑，似要粘在龟头上一般不住挤压抽搐，整根性器被那张小穴侍弄得爽利无匹，便是忍耐功夫再好也禁不住这般撩拨，又再干了不到炷香光景便泄了出来。

张继科平了平呼吸，再看马龙眼中已带上两分泪意，便将他扯起来抱到怀中，两人下身仍连在一块儿，唇也凑至一处，交换了一个绵长的深吻。

“你这儿一直这么老实，可是不够舒服？”吻了片刻，张继科胯下又再硬起，一边重新徐徐律动，一边握着他软垂的分身揉弄，嘴贴到马龙耳边问，“要怎么弄才够舒服？”

“我……反正这药我是决不再用第二次了……”马龙有气无力，软软埋怨了一句。

“你自己摸摸……”张继科拉过他的手，带至两人交合所在，竟也陪他说着床笫私语情话，“我却觉着，你那里头又热又软，磨人得很，只想慢慢操上整夜。”

马龙潮红着脸，迷迷糊糊的说，“那你不许再走……这辈子都跟你在床上过完算了。”

房外更深夜寒，房内却是满室春情。

张继科抱着马龙上下律动，每下都插得极深，好像要把两颗鼓胀饱满的卵囊都一起挤进去才痛快。私处毛发被对方股间漏出的精水搞得一片精湿，极尽淫靡之态。

“转过去趴着。”半晌后张继科抽出阳根，吩咐马龙换了姿势，跪趴在床上，翘起臀，眼见缝间小穴已被干得不能全拢，有如半放花苞，淡色褶皱中挂着丝丝白浊，正是自己方才射进去的精液。

马龙翘着臀等他再插进来，等了半天却只觉得那根令自己欲仙欲死的物事在股缝间反复摩擦，就是不肯捅入，忍不住恼声骂了句：“你作什么死，快点进来……”

话音未落，便就觉得那东西终再入巷，更有两只手探到自己胸口，使劲揉捏着两粒硬挺乳头，耐不住放声呻吟，叫着叫着喉中哽了哽，竟是舒服得哭了出来。

虽说前头不得高潮，后间却有绵绵无尽的快活，密密麻麻织成一张罗网，将人整个网在其中，越缠越紧。最后已不知又换去什么姿势，或到底做了多久，一缕暗香再吊不住脑中清明，眼前模模糊糊地黑下来。

可在意识全无前，最后的知觉却非是无穷无尽、深不见底的肉欲，而是身上人轻轻吮去面上泪痕，复又一下一下地，无根无由地，固执吻着自己闭起的双眼。

十三

马龙醒来时天已大亮，身边人不知走了多久，只剩下冰凉被褥。

昨夜太过忘形，睡到晌午依然腰酸背痛。马龙睁着眼发了会儿呆，下床穿戴齐整，洗漱干净，才见窗边桌案上压着一张纸条。

“过年教中若无要事，便来找你。”

无抬头，无落款，字如其人，劲削挺拔。

马龙捏着字条想了想，这大概还是头一回他与自己定下再相见的日子，摇头笑了笑，待要团了扔去，却又最终没有，拿去床头，取出那本写满少时闲思的旧书，把字条夹了进去。

“为什么要把情欲叫做情欲……”马龙走回窗边，推窗散去室内残余的几分腥甜气息，脑子里晕乎乎的想，“欲又明明不总傍情而生。”

再过十来日便到了除夕，马龙从日升等到日落，眼见已过了戌时，却仍未见着人影，只以为他有事在身，今日想必是不会来了，便加了件厚衣裳，锁了院门，打算如往常一样，去镇上赌坊打发过这个孤年。

马龙的师父虽是高人子弟，却大隐隐于市，位任司天监监正，是货真价实的朝廷命官。而今国力虚空，朝中也是人才凋零。天子愈是无能苟安，愈是相信吉凶之兆，故而秦师父不但要掌观象衍历之务，尚要负责卜筮巫祝之事，逢年过节正是最忙的时候，自是得不着空闲来看他这个徒弟。

往年马龙都是一个人过节，又嫌山中冷清，便一直泡在赌桌上打发时光，心道好在世上还有这么个一年到头，天天开门纳客的地方，热热闹闹的，同些素不相识的好赌之徒一块儿辞旧迎新，也是不错。

“你这是要去哪儿？”

马龙锁好院门，刚走了几步，突听身后问话，愣了愣，缓缓转身笑道：“赶早不如赶巧，你要再晚来一步，可就见不着了。”

“不是叫你等我。”张继科走前几步，面色微黑，语气已带上几分不快。

“我等了啊，”马龙眼见他走近，赶紧为自己开脱，“只是等了好久都不见你来。”顿了顿，又笑着说，“张护法，等人的滋味最是难熬，心中七上八下没个着落，”伸手握住身前人的手，“等到最后就等怕了，不如不等。”

张继科反握住他的手，沉默片刻，低声道，“下回不叫你等就是了。”

冬日山间野风呼啸，两人在暗夜中手牵手地站着，倒真有几分相许相依的味道。

可惜张继科不晓得，马龙却是一清二楚，下回自己仍是要等。自出生之日起，就注定要等着这么个人。

等他押着自己赴上死路。

“张继科，陪我一块儿去镇上吧，”马龙抢先抽出手，微微笑起来，“我那儿也没预备现成的东西，到了镇上，要有还开着的酒楼，我们一起吃个年夜饭。”

“既然瘦了，就该按时吃饭，”张继科干脆把人一把抱起，飞身往山下掠去，“亏你还是个大夫，这么点事儿还要别人教你？”

“不是一直等你？”马龙靠在张继科怀中，嘀嘀咕咕的说，“米都淘好了，就等张护法你洗手作羹汤，再煮一次白粥给我暖心。”

“别耍贫嘴。”张继科脚下不慢，手中将他又往怀中按了两分，避开扑面夜风。

到了镇上，却也找不到什么还开着门的饭馆酒家，马龙想起赌馆门口那个也是常年无休的面摊，带着张继科寻了过去，结果看见赌坊门面又手痒，扯着张继科的袖子，“你看我也不饿，先陪我进去赌两把成不成？”

张继科斜了他一眼，还真陪他走了进去，立在赌桌边，看马龙同一帮人凑在一块儿押大小。

除夕仍泡在赌坊里，不肯归家团圆的主儿都是十足十的赌鬼淘生，一个个俱红着眼，呼大喝小之声此起彼伏。

马龙虽也好赌，到底披了张斯文人的皮，立在人群中，一副乖乖巧巧、温和淡定的模样，手底却不似面上神情那般有把握，几把下来输多赢少，却也不见如何沮丧。

“你这把押小，可是又输定了。”

马龙听得耳边低语，侧头方见张继科已站到自己身后，压低了声音问：“你听得出来？”

“你说呢？”

马龙心知他内力精深，自然听得出色面大小，口中却只说：“未知才是乐趣，知道了才没意思。”

张继科不再多言，下一把却握着马龙的手，替他做主押了大。色盅掀开，果然是开的大，马龙敛去赢的碎银，人反离了桌边，撇着嘴说：“我的钱又不是你的钱，你管我是输是赢。”

“你连人都是我的，还要在这上头嘴硬？”

马龙扫了张继科两眼，心说这人今天怎么这么多话，真是日头打西边出来了。

“走吧，你帮我赢钱，我请你吃面。”马龙也觉着这么下去没什么意思，拉着张继科的手，俩人一起出了赌坊，走至面摊里头坐下，继续同他闲话，“每年除夕我都会在这儿吃一碗面。开这面摊的大爷是个孤老，家中无妻无子，所以过年也开着，多挣几个小钱。”

张继科点点头，并不答话，只等面上了桌，两人各自取了竹筷开吃，便算一块儿吃了顿年夜饭。

面摊支在赌馆门口，正是靠山吃山。尤其是这当口儿，来的都是耐不住腹中饥火方出来扒碗面，转头又扎回去再接再厉的赌鬼，个个俱是狼吞虎咽，吃完便走，唯有马龙和张继科没什么急事，静静坐在摊子一隅，慢慢对桌吃着面。

昏黄如豆的灯火下，周围人来了又去，都与他们无干。便连那间灯火通明，喧嚣嘈杂的赌馆也似离得越来越远，只剩下两个人，两碗面，与一小方宁静祥和的天地，渺茫地浮于红尘俗世之上，同灶上煮面的水汽一起愈浮愈高，愈飘愈远。

仿佛可以就这么一直高去星边，远去天涯。

不过说到底只是一起吃碗面罢了。细嚼慢咽将面吃完，马龙付过账，两人便出了面摊，无声走了一段，穿进一条窄街，抄近路往镇口行去。

街道两旁都是民宅，门扉紧闭，里面想必正是合家团圆的光景，透过院墙隐隐传出些欢声笑语。

马龙想起师父尚未入朝为官时，也曾同自己一起守岁，而自己那时仍是个不懂该如何坦然赴死的少年，一边勉强塞着不爱吃的饺子，一边强词夺理道：“师父说魔教猖狂，可多半只杀江湖人，既然百姓无忧，干吗非要赔上我这条小命？”

师父为自己夹开饺子晾着，轻叹道：“江湖一乱，魔教独大，与朝廷分庭抗礼，天子可能放任不管？现下外族虎视眈眈，只怕这头朝廷对内用兵，那头边疆就起战祸，到时就不止是江湖人的灾劫，百姓也要跟着一起遭殃。”话说到最后，又柔声哄着自己：“再多吃两个。”

后来师父入了朝，将他老人家自己也算进了棋局之内，而这过年的饺子，便再没机会一起吃过。

马龙脑中想起旧事，脚下步子不自觉越来越慢，张继科也不催他，只陪他一起缓步走着，一里窄街走到一半，突见两侧院门络绎敞开，原来已到了放炮迎新的时候。

有家孩童胆子大，让大人执着鞭炮，自己执香点了，听得噼啪炸响方捂耳跳开，哈哈大笑。马龙步子稍停，在一旁看了会儿，一时心中暖意融融，说不出的平安喜乐。

张继科也随他停下来，静静站在他身侧，眼瞧见他面上笑意，心里也有片刻异常安宁。安宁得仿佛重回初见那刻，自己睁开眼，便见到这一个人，这一双眼，认认真真地望着自己，对自己说雨下不久，说活着很好，说我愿救你，你意下如何？

鞭炮声声，马龙笑望着一片合家团圆，张继科却只望着他，想起他为自己裹伤之后那句没正经的调侃，嘴角不由也挂上一丝笑意。“你若愿救，便让你救吧。”刹那轻笑间，张继科心里默默说道，“救命之恩，以身相许。这桩买卖，也不是不公平。”

炮放完了，各家陆续散去。马龙同张继科两个外人，自是要继续往前走。

无云的冬夜，头顶漫天星光，脚下踩着炮仗余下的红皮，慢慢继续走完这一里窄街。

沉默间走到街口，张继科突然停步问：“这一地红彤彤的炮仗皮，马大夫想到了什么？”

马龙怎会听不懂他的意思，随口说：“炮也放了，花毯也走了，张护法觉得下面该是什么？”

“良辰乐事，我是该跟马大夫说声恭喜……”张继科伸臂抱起他，飞身长掠，高来高去间，低头瞥了他一眼，“还是该说一声同喜？”

结果大约算是同喜——张继科熟门熟路地穿过谷口阵法，直接从墙头掠进院子，马龙脚才着地，整个人便被压到院门上，对方唇舌猛欺上来，含着自己的舌头里外舔弄，极火热的深吻令人头皮阵阵发麻，两条舌头似粘在了一处，如双蛇交尾般纠缠翻滚，舍不得离开一分半分。

“张……嗯……我说……”马龙手下使力推了推他，口中方得着空闲，连忙一气把话说完，“我说外头这么冷，要做也起码等到进屋吧？”

话音刚落，身子便突地一轻，张继科又把他抱了起来，这次却是托着他的大腿，正面扣在怀里，四目交望，一步步往屋里走去。

马龙本就比张继科矮不了多少，又是这么个别扭的姿势，不得不搂住他的脖子，双脚环着他的腰，面红耳赤说道：“成何体统啊成何体统。”

“马大夫，你真觉得自己有过体统？”

“就算我不成体统，你有本事别被我带坏了啊！”

说话间进了房，张继科径直走到床边，将马龙放了下来。两人对面立着，未再接吻，话也像在这几步路中说尽了，只剩沉默对望，两厢无言。

过了片刻，张继科先牵住马龙的手，带他摸上自己的腰带，然后又抚上他的颈边，慢慢解开领口盘扣。两人俱不见方才在院中火热缠吻的急切，只安安静静地，一点一点地为对方解着衣物，偶然同时抬眼，目光交错，却又同时垂下，继续手中动作。

如此光景倒真似一对规规矩矩的新人，一路规规矩矩地走过来，交过生辰八字，换过嫁妆彩礼，拜过天地，见过高堂，饮过一盏交杯酒，方走到了这一步——在黑暗中默默地解去对方的衣衫，默默地，定下一场百年好合。

衣衫褪尽，张继科抱着马龙，两人相拥倒在床上，胯间物事虽都已蓄势待发，却也不急着行欢作乐。张继科压在马龙身上，一手解他的发带，一手拆下自己固定发冠的头簪。发冠跌落，三千青丝逶迤滑下，滑至身下人颊畔方铺散开去，与他的发丝不分你我混作一处。

静静抱了半晌，张继科终低下头，吻上马龙眉心，然后自眉心开始，一分一分向下吻去，含住他的唇慢慢吸吮，身体与他紧紧相贴，缓缓磨蹭。

马龙摸索地拽散被子，盖到两人身上，两具赤裸身体在被中徐徐挨蹭，有种不能见光的，隐蔽的快活。

这般蹭得久了，终是马龙先按捺不住，伸手潜入两人身间，调了调张继科那根物事，同自己那根抵在一处，微挺起腰，两根火热性器时轻时重地摩擦，囊袋互相压挤，搅得龟头酥痒难耐，忍不住自小孔偷偷渗出黏水，渐渐越流越多，腹部一片腻滑。

张继科放开马龙的唇，贴在他耳边低语：“你那儿湿得厉害。”

马龙也轻声附耳回道：“那你帮我含会儿。”顿了顿，又加了句，“你转过去，让我也含含你的。”

张继科果依言换去头脚相抵的姿势，两人含住对方的性器深深吞吐咂吮，静夜中水声啧啧，清晰可闻。

马龙做不到张继科那般忍耐功夫，又不愿每回都被他弄得先射出来，过了盏茶光景便先撤开嘴，小声道：“够了。”

张继科倒真每句话都依他，闻言放过口中物事，舌尖顺着臀缝划下，转而舔弄股间嫩穴，时而深探入巷，舌尖拨弄软滑内壁，时而轻轻啃咬臀间柔嫩皮肉。马龙那处头次被对方用口舌不停侍弄，心底不由生出几分不想承认的羞惭尴尬，又禁不住穴内酥痒酸麻，竟比前头被人含吮还要情生意动。

弄了一会儿，张继科重新换做开始姿势，两人脸面相贴，马龙主动吻上他，边吻边觉得自己拢着的双腿被柔力拉开，股间有指探入，往来抽送。

“痛不痛？”

已有津液润滑，张继科又只伸进一指，痛是自然不痛。马龙耳听得他在自己唇间模糊低问，先是老实回了句不痛，又立时转过弯来——对方语气中根本就带着三分戏弄，竟是真把自己比作了新嫁娘，面色不禁一红，待要找点什么话回嘴，下身却突然一阵锐痛，忍不住低声喊了出来。

股间虽是湿滑，到底开拓得不够，张继科那话儿硬如铁杵，灼热粗长，就这么生生捅了进去，虽没有撑裂穴口，也着实令马龙痛得够呛，心中气闷道，这回自己可没招他没惹他，怎么还要受这般冤枉罪。

“先忍忍，过会儿就不疼了。”张继科胯下动作毫不客气，话意倒是格外温柔。马龙最受不了他突然用上这种口气，大概就是平时看上去越是淡漠无情之人，偶然间温柔下来才越是让人色魂予授。

默默忍了片刻，后身锐痛果是渐缓。做的次数多了，甬道似已认识了那根物事，心甘情愿地含住它，即便仍有几分闷痛，也记得一会儿就能得着销魂的快活，于是百般纠缠，只不想放它走。

张继科觉得自己分身被马龙那菊穴紧紧夹着，内壁软肉微微抽搐，不停研磨着鼓胀龟头，腹内一股热意直通下身，催得性器越插越快，进出间渐渐噗嗤作响，却是马龙慢慢得趣，内壁自行沁出体液，屁股也悄悄抬高两分，迎合抽插动作微微摆动。

张继科抬手抚上他的乳尖，一边使力揉捏，一边侧头含住他的耳朵，舌尖钻入耳道，一点一点舔得濡湿，又比照欢好律动，一进一出往来逗弄。

几处敏感所在俱被人技巧侍弄，马龙一时舒服得浑浑噩噩，胯下最想人碰的那处虽说还空着，却也已涨得发红，高高翘起，顶在张继科俯低的小腹上，律动间铃口来回蹭着紧实腹肌，带出一股股难言的刺激，又迟迟不得高潮。

浑噩间马龙想自己伸手捋一捋，却突闻一句低语，令他不由回神愣了下，诧异得连自寻快活这码事都忘了。若不是对方嘴唇就贴在自己耳上，一句低语直接送入耳中，马龙决计以为自己刚刚犯了幻听。

那人竟然说：“龙儿，乖，叫声相公。”

“你！！！”便是听得真切马龙也只当自己是在发梦，可又到底不能拿做梦来糊弄自己，面上一片火辣，好在昏天暗地也看不出来，嘴中含含糊糊支吾了句，“胡言乱语什么……”

张继科不答话，手下却故技重施，握住他的性器，一头套弄不停，一头用指尖死死按住顶端小孔。

这滋味有多难熬上次马龙早已领教过，只觉下身爽痛交加，为求一个解脱，却仍然不甘心投入这场洞房花烛的内妻戏码，嘴里只低低唤出继科儿两个字。

话音未落，便觉身下一紧一松，精关洞开，灼灼热液喷涌而出，舒服得失了神，目光茫茫地不知望到了何处，胸膛一起一伏，止不住急促喘息。

高潮时窄道收缩，张继科暂且停住抽送，阳根深深插在他体内，细细感受那片刻销魂滋味，纵是尚未射出，也似陪他蓬岛仙境短短走了一遭。

马龙伸臂环住张继科的背，抱着他翻了过来，上下互换，趴在他身上慢慢平着呼吸。

张继科也不着急再动，抬手轻轻拍着他的背，默默帮他顺气。 

方才被戏弄狠了，不赶紧找回面子实在有负他争强好胜的师门传统，马龙当下死猪一样压着张继科，一边喘着气逞强，“张继科，我喜欢你，嫁给我吧。”

“……”

“嫁给我，我这辈子就只对你一个人好。我们找个没人的地方住下来，养几只鸡鸭，生一双儿女，一块儿活到百岁，好不好？”

“精神了？”张继科闻言淡淡瞥了马龙一眼，猛然发力，重又把他压在身下，“精神了就继续吧。”

于是春光再起，被翻红浪，天明方歇。

马龙只想立时睡死过去，却觉身后那物软了也不抽出，不知有多少浓浆白液积在里头，想睡也睡不着。

“你先出去行不行？”

马龙好言好语同张继科商量，却被他从背后抱在怀中，一句话便断了自己的念想。

“含着它睡吧。”

唉，真是作孽。马龙哼哼唧唧地抱怨了几句，终究抵不过倦意，索性就真这么睡了。

半睡半醒间又听身后人道：“这两个月我有要务待办，大概没时间过来，你不用等了。”

“嗯。”马龙迷糊着应了一声，心中恍惚想到，哦，原来还有两个月。

随后终于沉沉睡了过去。

十四

小时候，因为确切晓得自个儿的死期是哪一日，马龙总爱一天一天算着过日子。边算边恨不得这些无影无形的光阴能化作厚厚一本看得见摸得着的黄历，让自己能够伸出手，趁四下无人时翻到那一页，偷偷摸摸地撕下来——世间千千万万个日子，只少这么一页也没关系吧？

后来年岁渐长，不知从何日起，马龙便不再想着要做一个窃走时光的贼。

及至有个人跟他说道两月为期时，马龙明知这就是自己最后的两个月，却也只没心没肺地嗯了声便睡死过去，连梦都不会做一个。

可惜睡得正香时偏被人搅合醒，马龙朦胧睁眼，见张继科立在床边，因着浓浓睡意，根本看不清对方形貌，眼中只有黑乎乎的一个影子。

“马龙，我走了。”张继科低声道了一句，俯身轻拍了下他的脸。

马龙裹着被子，只有脑袋探在外头，像春卷没卷实露出的大头菜，被张继科一拍就吧唧倒去一边，嘴里还要含糊不清的嘀咕：“大白天也不让人睡觉……”

叽歪完了，便见眼前人影离了床边，少顷模糊听到门扉起合的吱呀声，上下眼皮打了两架，又继续哥俩好地粘在一块儿去找周公下棋，这回倒是做了短短一个迷梦。

马龙梦到夏阳刺目，明晃晃一片白光。光中一个背影，也被日头照得惨白。

背影不停往前走，越走越远，越走越远，却直远到针尖般的大小，依然望得见。

梦里他不知那人是谁，心里却犯着嘀咕，这不是在等着我跟上去吧？

结果眨了下眼，又突然就不见了。

再醒来时已经霞光满天，马龙心说这倒是好，新年头一天就这么睡过去了。至于做梦梦见了什么，却是全不记得。

初三按惯例收到了师父的信，往年他老人家只附庸风雅地写些贺岁咏春的词句，今年却啰啰嗦嗦写了一大篇，还是用的只有师徒二人能读懂的暗语，密密麻麻的鬼画符看着就愁人。

马龙硬着头皮把那张纸译成人话，大部分是正事，什么朝中诸事已经安排妥当，什么慧明大师愿助一臂之力，什么顺水推舟之法望能奏效，最后一句总算是拉了拉家常：

“马龙吾儿，师父今生有你相陪，亦走得不寂寞。”

唉，这老秦，嘴里叫着儿子，却又自称师父，真是文笔不通。

马龙心里嫌弃了一句，后来对着一张鬼画符坐了整夜。

天明时打了个呵欠，揉了揉熬得通红的眼，却不上床歇息，只收拾了个小包袱，走去镇上租了马车，一路往少林行去。

慧明大师是惠生大师的师弟，亦知悉此事内情，见着马龙便道了句阿弥陀佛，马施主不该来。

马龙说知道自己不该来，所以压根没跟师父说，大师你可别去告密。

一老一少关在禅房里谈了半个多时辰，马龙先前还说自己不该来，转头又死活非要在师父那顺水推舟之计里掺一脚。

慧明大师静听不答，最后却点头应了他，再喧一声佛号，持珠垂目道：“马施主，世间万缘，难得放下。”复又终于抬目望向他，口中机锋，眼中慈悲：“世间万缘，你已放下。”

马龙站起身，正色回道：“放下二字本身亦有重量，承认反是负担。在下只谢大师成全。”

盘桓数日，马龙将一切布置妥当，方告辞下山。

而刑教也一早得了消息，少林近日又有动作，重重布防，不知是打的什么主意。

“张护法，你说咱们要找的东西，到底在不在藏经阁？”

天时将近，代教主已经闭关静修，四堂主中有三位都在外面四下搜寻残本下落，只剩一个李尤和张继科分摊教务，自没心思再提什么闲事，连口中称呼都改了过来。

“木藏于林，不是没有可能。”

“我倒觉得他们是故布疑阵，恨不得咱们天天只围着他们那座破庙绕圈子，顾不上别处才好。”

“别处可又有什么消息？”

“这倒没有。”

“离天时只剩一月，便是故布疑阵，也终须一探，早不如晚。”

“你是打算今日就动身？要不要我也跟去？”

“已有肖吴两位长老随行，烦劳李堂主看顾教务。”

“呦，这次倒是肯带人去了，”说是不提闲事，到底有时忍不住拿他打趣，“看来你也知道，你家小马大夫救得了你一次，救不了你第二次。”

张继科看了她一眼，站起身往殿外走去，走到殿口才说了句，“忘记同李堂主说，上回的药试过了，代内子多谢李姨。”

李尤正含着口茶，当下吐也不是咽也不是，赶苍蝇一样摆摆手，笑着看他走了。

少林古刹庄严，自然不是李尤口中说的破庙。藏经阁隐于重重山殿之后，只是座两层木楼，外表看去并无什么稀奇。张继科同随行长老俱是顶尖高手，夜幕之下直似乘风而来，人影与风化作一处，便是天罗地网，亦网不住清风阵阵，是以一路行来，竟未惊动一人。

藏经阁左近并不见武僧踪影，不知是外紧内松，还是请君入瓮。

张继科掠至楼外三丈处方现出身形，却见人影竟在半空中停了停，并未立时落地，这般有违常理的滞空身法，真已不似一个活人。

肖吴两位长老纵然功力精深，到底没有张继科那套奇诡心法加持，即使觉出几分不对，人也不能不落到实地，而这一落，便见眼前景物突变，莫说看不到三丈外的木楼，连脚下泥土都隐去不见，上下左右俱是一片混沌，仿若盘古未醒，天地未开，目之所及，只有一个“空”字。

张继科虽未落地，却也立时被卷入阵法之中，心神不动，也不急着探寻出路，只默默阖目感受阵法运转，算着行阵路数。

“一生二，二生三，三生万物……”少顷张继科突地睁眼，慢慢往前走了三步，果然第三步甫一踏出，便有万千剑影扑面而来，心中冷冷哼道，“好一个困杀之阵。”

张继科既有准备，自是业已运起内功护身。当初慧生大师虽曾破过他这护身气罩，令他受了沉重内伤，但到底是耗尽佛门百年元功的一击，此时阵中剑雨虽是无边无际，却也相形见绌，全然不能伤到张继科分毫。

想来阵主亦晓得闯阵者没那么好打发，剑影甫落后招便至，金生水，水生木，时而骇浪滔天，时而巨木滚落，五行生生不息，人力却有尽时，到时便只有困死阵中一途。

可惜张继科本就不是常人，应付完第二波火攻之术，已把行阵路数算出八分，非但胸有成竹，而且觉得这路数怎么看怎么有些眼熟。

“马龙……”张继科心念一动，佩剑终于出鞘，不退反进，直奔阵眼而去，脑中却连自己都诧异的，并无怒焰灼灼，而是想到一句不太相干的——看来他小时候也没只顾着追小姑娘，那本阵法倒是读得透彻。

“不知这回你又会有什么话说，”阵眼是阵法关键，一路行来险象环生，张护法却尚有空暇想到，“是会像上次一般老实地任人捅一剑，再补一句受教，还是找些七七八八的理由为自己开脱。”

“莫非你以为这次也能那般简单了结？还是以为我当真舍不得取你性命？”这么一想倒是难得动了几分真怒，但又转念想到马龙某日那句“如若有天你我生死相见，自然死的是我不是你”，怒意却又如来时一样迅疾地，不明不白地褪了下去。

“早知这人有胆子搞出这么多花头，就不该把他放在药庐不顾，带回教中交给李尤看着，省了这些枝节！”

张继科当初不想把马龙带回教中，本是为了他好——刑教那个地方总是好进不好出，上次带他上山取草已是格外破例——现在生出后悔念头，却是下意间已做了决定。

那人想得没错，自己还真是不舍得为了这么件事，取了他的性命。

阵眼惯常是阵主安身立命的所在，周边布置自然要比阵中更凶险几分。

马龙这阵却设得蹊跷，阵眼周围再无杀机，只是一片平和虚空。

张继科步步走进那片宁和天地，说是虚空，却也非全然的黑暗，而像秋日傍晚的暮色那般灰蒙，又落了薄薄的霜雾，微湿微寒。

白雾有个若隐若现的人影，每走近一步，便更清晰一分。

近了再近，人影终自雾中现出身形。

那一刻张继科突然觉得，原来冥冥中命数早定。

而自己这一辈子，便是一直在等着一场夏雨。一片墨芦。一个人。

等他认认真真地看向自己，向自己伸出手，从此尘埃落定。

“马龙。”张继科自知话中并无怒气杀机，想来也不会吓到对方，却是等了片刻，仍不见对方回答。

再走前两步，张继科才看得分明——原来马龙并未亲身主阵，眼前所见只是虚形幻影。

“这次跑得倒快……”张护法难得有些哭笑不得的心情，走到对方身前站定，伸出左手，果见手指从人影中穿了过去，未觉出一丝滞涩。

正事当前，阵是必须要破。张继科再不耽搁，右手执剑，自幻影中一穿而过，剑身劲力微吐，便把幻影震成一片破碎光华。

阵眼既破，阵法即解，三人重新会面，仍离木楼不过三丈，张继科不见如何狼狈，两位长老却已多少挂了些彩头。

“张施主，久见了。”

藏经阁门洞开，惠生大师一马当先自内走出，身后十数武僧依势站定，正是少林闻名遐迩的十八罗汉阵。

“上次承蒙慧生大师指教，不胜感激，”张继科手中握着杀器，口中却是客客气气，仍是那副让两位长老牙疼的做派，“今次能够再得大师指点一二，晚辈三生有幸。”

“施主过谦了。不瞒施主，贵教想寻的物事，确在老衲手中。只是兹事体大，望施主以天下苍生为念，莫要再造杀孽。”

“大师言重，晚辈只想取回失物，大师既然不允，张某只好得罪。”剑势起手，凶煞之气如浓云罩顶，将明未明的天色竟被压得一暗。

十五

说句老实话，这番佛魔较量，张继科确未用上十分心神应对。倒不是他还惦记着自己那点风月心思，只是对方明言残本藏于少林，反而令人起疑。

反复权衡片刻，到底并未大动干戈，三人全身而退，张继科一头传书给三位堂主多留意江湖上的动静，一头写信给李尤，将事情说明，又问她可有什么其他消息。

信鹰来回，李尤只说此事必然有诈，那群秃驴怕是只想跟咱们耗过这二十来日，耽误过天时就算如了他们的意。实在没办法，过几日凑齐人马再去平了那座破庙。

张继科收起李尤的回信，又展开另封探报，看过微微一挑眉，吩咐两位长老盯紧此处，自己转头去了开封。

马龙人虽离了少林，倒是未曾走远，只泡在开封最大的赌坊里，输了赢，赢了输，累了回客栈睡一觉，醒了继续赌，过得没日没夜。

“放下”二字确实沉重，马龙那时看着佛门高僧眼中慈悲，心里却默默想着，大师你可知道，我那师父其实没什么本事。除了武功比我好那么一点，医术阵法比我还不如，却要有事没事就数落我，喝酒要管，赌色子要管，小时候连我养条狗都要管，可真是讨人厌。

而这个讨人厌的老头儿，马上就要死了。

我放不下，也不想放下。

弟子此生，注定参不透佛家慈悲。

自打收到师父最后一封信起，马龙就觉得日子这么着是过不下去了。

非得找点什么事做，才能继续磕磕绊绊地活着。

跑了趟少林，设下一个困杀之阵，心中恨意似是轻了两分，焦躁却分毫未减，干脆泡在赌桌上，日日带着三分薄醉，潦草地打发着最后一点日子。

这夜马龙晃晃悠悠回到客栈，倒头便睡，睡到一半被尿意憋醒，睁眼却见一个白影静静立在床头，委实吓了一大跳，一瞬还真以为是见了鬼。

“哦……原来是张护法。你不是说没空来找我？”定了定神，马龙也认出了来者何人，因着宿醉头痛皱了皱眉，却是意外无怨无悲，无恨无怒，还有闲心想到，这回倒是货真价实的白无常索命来了。

张继科没答话，面上不动声色，心里却也有些意外。难不成他自己做过什么这就已经忘了？这般不客气的态度可是稀奇。

那边马龙以为刑教已经拿到师父故意陪上一条命放出的残本，这厢张继科看过一封“此人仍在开封客栈”的探报便过来找他，根本未及收到教中消息。

张继科不说话，马龙也不说话，两人静了半晌，马龙也有些回过味来，赶忙收起那点不客气的口吻，走到屋中圆桌边坐下，一边揉着额头掩饰，一边试探了句：“唉，你别怪我有起床气……”

“我如果怪你，也怪不到这上头去，”张继科不冷不热地道了句，“马大夫，给你一个机会解释。”

马龙张了张嘴，不由一时哑口无言。本以为再见时已经水落石出，自己身为血引之人，命可金贵得很，对方必然不能再计较自己设阵之事，却真没想过现下这个局面该怎么办。

对方尚且不知，自己又不能挑明，虽说早晚要死，但现在万不能死。眼前这尊大神想必正在气头上，如何让对方消消气，别一剑捅死自己可真是件麻烦事。

“我师父交游广阔，有人托他设阵，他自己走不开，把我推了出去，我又有什么办法……”马龙硬着头皮解释了一句，“我小时候每次犯病都要去半条命，师父怕我活不长久，还带我找上少林，非让人家得道高僧认我做俗家弟子，这个人情定是要还的……”说到最后马龙自己也有些有气无力，索性站起身，无赖地凑上去，抱住张继科的腰，贴在他怀里讲软话，“张继科，我错啦，你别怪生气。”

张继科仍不答话，马龙见他也没推开自己，就一直赖皮赖脸地抱了下去。

手下是熟悉的触感。身上隔着衣衫亦能觉出几分相依相贴的温度。鼻间是若有若无的，闻过许多次的熏香味道。

静静抱了一会儿，马龙只觉心中那份盘桓多日的焦躁竟一点一点淡了下去，取而代之的是一股说不出的眷恋，夹杂着一缕更加说不出的荒唐。

原本是该恨的，也不是没有恨过。可那份对刑教的恨意一旦落到这个人头上，就不知不觉滑了开去，到头来，竟还是这个人，抱着他就觉得暖和，像寒冬腊月偎在炉火边，睡也睡得安稳。

“张继科，原来抱着你是这个感觉。”

“……”

“日子隔得久了，都快忘了。”

“不过一个多月罢了。”

张继科终于开口，仍是那副二五八万的语气，手却也环住马龙的腰，把他往怀里又带了带。合着口中闲话，一时再不见什么兴师问罪的气氛，倒真像是专程叙旧，聊慰相思。

“再多抱会儿行不行？”马龙用鼻尖蹭着张继科的下巴，低声轻道，“这么抱着，才觉得真是想你。”

“见过阵中困杀之意，我也觉得马大夫是真的想我。”

“我又不知道一定是你去，”张继科再提起这个话头，马龙却不怕了，心里也清楚对方似乎并没打算拿自己怎么样，“再说，你的本事我还不知道，怕是困得住神仙都困不住你。”

“什么本事？”张继科低头吻了吻他的鼻尖，“除了床上的本事，你还知道些什么？”

“床上本事好就够了，”马龙调笑完了又补了句，“唉，真想你。”

“不是只有抱着才想？”

“平时也想，”马龙继续睁眼说瞎话，“尤其是……”

“尤其是？”

“你真不知道？”

“我怎么会知道……”

“尤其是夜里躺在床上……”

张继科听他越说越不正经，只觉得拿这块滚刀肉也没什么辄。

“马龙，这次就算了，下回你再……”

“保证没有下回。”马龙赶紧双手合十，一脸信誓旦旦。

张继科淡淡扫了他一眼，却是道了句：“我看你真是越来越出息了。”

“啊？”马龙不明所以，一脸傻相。

“我还什么都没做，”张继科放开他的腰，一手拍了拍下他的脸，一手往下落在他腿间，“你这儿是个什么意思？”

马龙之前睡到一半，身上只着亵衣，胯下半硬阳物自是无所遁形。倒不是因为他光看着张继科的脸就硬了，而是尿憋久了，自然要有反应。

刚刚只一门心思哄对方消气，现下气也消了，尿意便重涌上头，马龙拨开对方的手，悄声说：“我是想做，不过劳你先让我去个茅厕。”

“做完再去吧。”张继科却干脆地扯下他的亵裤，褪到腿弯处，一手握住他憋得半硬的物事套弄，一手探到桌上茶壶，手指在半壶凉茶里沾了沾，借着茶水湿意伸进马龙后身，抽插扩张了几下，便撤手掏出裤中坚硬性器，扶着茎根慢慢插了进去。

实则某回强上时，张继科是因着心中不快，着意运气激得下身硬挺。这次却是只握住对方那根物事套弄几下，手指在小穴中草草捅了捅，胯下就已迅速硬起，情动之快让张继科也难得在心中自嘲了句，自己可也越来越有出息了。

不单是指床上这点事儿，更是因为破阵之时，即便从旁观之，那搅碎虚形人影的利刃没有一丝滞碍，张继科自己却一清二楚，便是对着一个幻影，自己那剑捅出去，竟也有瞬间顿了一顿。

原来已经不舍到了这个地步。

“嗯……”马龙闷哼一声，后身接纳那物确是有些钝痛，但更难受的是前头，一头实在内急，一头被对方捋得动了性欲，滋味实在有些难以言表。

两人还是头一回站着行事，马龙双腿并未分得很开，张继科立在他身后，觉得这么个姿势，那里夹得格外紧，只是插着未动，已有几分舒爽。

待马龙适应了片刻，股间物事开始徐徐插弄，插得不很快，也不十分用力，马龙人尚能站得住，只是前头，一刻比一刻难熬。

张继科的左手始终没离了马龙那根物事，手中动作也是一反常态，带着几分粗暴狠狠捋弄，弄得马龙又痛又爽，且觉得憋着尿意做这事，难受归难受，却另有一丝不好说的快意，仿佛因着那股尿意，下面分外想快点射出来，尿孔中一直有种往常泄精前才有的感觉，又痒又热，嘴中不由漏出一声呻吟，又想起现下是个什么所在，赶紧忍了回去。

马龙住得只是间寻常客栈，房内地方不大，墙壁更是轻薄，这夜深人静的，恐怕这边多叫两声隔壁就能听见，实在让人不敢放肆。

张继科也知道他在顾忌什么，抽送动作突地一变，阳具只入大半，前段正抵住穴内某处，轻揉慢捻，反复摩擦，弄得马龙一阵腰软，全靠张继科右臂箍在腰间才能继续站住，口中不愿出声，只得死死咬住下唇，呻吟哽在喉中，听来好似细细呜咽，委屈得很。

“你这样，可是太想让人欺负。”张继科恨恨说了一句，阳根重新前后律动，龟头却仍未放过那处快活所在，每插一回合，都要故意在那儿重重顶下，手中亦是套弄得更快，几十下后，只觉贴着自己的身子抖了抖，暗夜中也能看出两道白浊射得很远，阳物却仍不餍足，顶端小孔涌出更多白色精液，顺着茎根慢慢流下，湿了张继科一手。

“这么多？想必一次不够吧？”张继科自是不会这么轻易就放过他，不待对方歇上一刻半刻就又开始疾速捋 弄手中未及软下的物事，后身更是快插猛送，撞得马龙不能自持，上身往前倒去，双手撑住桌子才勉强得了平衡，口中呜咽更甚，倒比放声呻吟更为撩人。

干了百余下，张继科见他撑着桌子，便放开箍在他腰间的胳膊，左手套弄不停，右手摸去他腹上，觉出之前一片平坦的小腹因为尿急之故已经微微凸了出来，便轻轻使力按了按。

“别……”马龙被他按得腹中一痛，痛中却又有一丝快意传到下身，阳具跳了跳，竟是又射了。

张继科一挑眉，贴在他耳边问了句：“怎么那么快？”手下却合着粘滑精液继续捋动，指尖时不时刮搔顶端小孔，让那已射了两次的东西想软也软不下来，一直颤巍巍地立着任人摆弄。

马龙只觉得真是要死了。前后两处快意一波波直涌上头，更要命的是对方一只手始终搭在自己腹上，时而轻轻揉弄，时而用力按下，难耐尿意便合着性欲快活一起涌入脑中，要高潮与要失禁的感觉交替折磨着脑仁，到了最后也分不清什么是什么，更不知自己射了多少次，下唇已被咬得隐隐渗出了血，却一点觉不出痛。

复又过了炷香光景，张继科也知道对方已经到了极限，手中握得那根物事再如何套弄也不能全硬，可怜兮兮地被自己托在掌心，大腿间沾满白浊，望之一片狼藉。

“真……真不行了，你快弄完吧……”马龙趁他动作稍停时勉强开口告饶，话音未落便觉律 动再起，放在自己腹部的那只手更是变本加厉，来回揉捻挤按，一时再管不了会不会被人听了去，口中话意已带上七分哭音。

“别……别……呃……”

“继科儿……别按……”

到了最后马龙也明白，这回张继科是决计不会放过自己，定要自己把最后一丝尊严脸面也扔去他脚下才肯甘休。张继科突地拉着马龙的头发，逼他直起身离了桌边，自己坐到凳上，让马龙背靠着自己坐在腿上，下身交合处未曾稍离，几番动作搅得自己那根物事也不好受，龟头酥痒难禁，已有两分射精之意。

“就这么着吧，”张继科一边上下顶送，一边分开马龙双腿，左手把着他半软的性器，附耳低道，“让我看着。”

月光照入窗棂，正照亮桌边一片地面，马龙双腿垂在那光中，自己低眼看到下身景况，实在没脸就这么在对方眼皮底下尿出来，又抵不过一波比一波难捱的尿意，腹内已是涨到极致，对方那手却还要不停在腹上揉按，一时眼眶发紧，终被欺负得哭出声，低低抽噎道：“张继科……你……别看了……”

张继科却不理他，反正这人在床上被折腾哭也不是头一回，只一边大力顶送一边吩咐了句：“忍不住就别忍。”

“嗯……啊啊……”马龙后头被他顶得实在舒服，前头却无论如何也射不出什么，哭着呻吟了几声，尿孔一热，漏出些许尿液，又因实在不愿失禁人前，强自忍了回去。可惜阳物被人握在手中，见况突地狠狠捋了两把，令他再也把持不住，啊了一声，终是彻底失了禁制，一股热流如飞瀑直下，淋淋漓漓浇了一地。明明是失禁却又仿佛高潮，后穴不停抽搐，合着眼前虽说淫秽，却也令张继科觉得无端香艳的景象，便也不能忍耐，阳物深深埋在对方体内射了出来。

“还哭呢？”

过了片刻，张继科见怀中人仍是微微发抖，虽听不见哭声，却显然还没止住泪，便从他体内撤了出来，将他换了个姿势，正面抱在自己怀里，轻轻吻了吻他的眼：“别哭了。”

“嗯。”马龙点了点头，眼泪却依旧顾自滑下，不见抽噎之声，只有源源不绝的泪，流不完一样静静淌着。

“也算不得什么大事，”张继科只以为他这回真被自己欺负狠了，半是玩笑半是赔罪地劝了句，“下次不这么着就是了，再哭下去，我还真以为娶的是个姑娘。”

马龙又点点头，可眼泪仍是止不住，好似哭得自己都愣住了，双目无神地越过张继科的肩，像被魇着了一样，泥雕木塑般僵着。

张继科静了静，将他按到怀里，一下下摸着他的头发，“……到底怎么了？”

“不知道。” 

马龙靠在张继科怀中，心中默默想到，我也真的不知道这是怎么了。

像是有夜枯坐整宿，却依然落不下的泪终于决堤而出，一发不可收拾。

只是为何竟是在这个人怀中才能哭出来。

马龙想，我真的不知道。

“马龙……”又再过了一会儿，张继科只觉整个肩头都被对方眼泪沁得一片湿热，终于忍不住将他推离两分，望着他的眼道，“你这么个哭法，是不是因为觉得……”

“嗯？”人总不是全拿水做的，哭了这半天，马龙也已渐渐止住泪，见张继科欲言又止，沉吟许久，便红着眼睛傻呆呆的等他下文。

“你可是觉得我……”

“觉得你什么？”马龙头一次见这人也有这么不干不脆，一句话说上半天的时候，倒真被他勾起几分好奇。

“你上回问我什么，你可还记得？”张继科却又转了话头，换了一个问题。

“哪回？”

“说起断琴庄那回。”

“哦……”马龙口中答应着，心中也多少猜到些对方的意思，只是不晓得他会说什么。

“你往后老老实实的，不要再生事端。”

“嗯。”马龙随口应了一句，心中暗自腹诽，张护法，可没有什么“往后”了，你这警告之言，其实真可省下不提。

“我……”张继科顿了顿，一句“我喜欢你”到底说不出口，却又觉得对方这般伤心，实在不能什么都不说，最后只得握住他的手，十指扣紧，低声说，“如果你乖了，从今往后，我会好好待你。”

马龙闻言整个人愣了愣，一时觉得无比荒唐。

“张继科……”

或许也有荒凉。

“张继科，我喜欢你。”

心中并无报复快意，却偏要认认真真与之对视，一字一字把话说完。

“所以你今时今日说过什么，千万不要忘了。”

过了这一夜，等到水落石出那刻，望你千万记起今时今日之言。

那一刻的滋味，亦望你能终身难忘。

十六

张继科回转驻地时，教中消息也是刚到，只有两个字：速归。

日夜兼程赶回教中，李尤满面喜色：“找着了，现放在事部查验，大约是不错。”一行人一边往事部走一边听她详说。

刑教为了残本一事搅得江湖翻涌，放眼江湖之外，倒是尚算安宁。外族虽虎视眈眈，到底忌惮中原千年根基，并未轻举妄动。边关无战事，朝中表面太平，除却几月前有人参过司天监监正一本“结党营私”之外并无大事。

天子笃信相术风水，吉凶占卜，甚为倚重这位监正大人，对朝臣间那点子勾心斗角睁一只眼闭一只眼，查了查，没查着什么，也就算了。

结果过了三个月，却再见一本秘参，这回倒是说得有根有据，言道监正私藏前朝宝图于室，其心可疑。

皇帝老儿生平最怕身下那把椅子坐不安稳，况且如今国库空虚，若真能得着什么藏宝图，可是天上掉馅饼的好事，当下十分上心。虽说被参的人抵死不认，却真在府中找到了地道密室。

联想到那句“其心可疑”，天子不由动了真怒，宁可错杀不可放过，监正人头落地，因着并无家小，也没什么九族好诛。只是那些从密室中抄出的物事根本未及呈进宫里就不翼而飞，蹊跷得如鬼神所为。天子不敢细究，只请了道士开坛做法求一个安心。

庙堂江湖泾渭分明，朝中人事斗争本跟刑教没什么关系，不过是听闻此回犯事的大人是为一张藏宝图掉了脑袋，便也抱着宁可错杀不可放过的心态，派人把抄出的东西一样不漏带回来盘查。

“就说那帮秃驴没安什么好心，东西不在手里，除了故布疑阵拖着咱们也没别的法子，”李尤讲完原委，嬉笑调侃道，“宫里那藏宝库咱也翻过两遍，早知该把诸位大人的府宅也翻一遍才是，省了多少麻烦。”

肖吴两位长老含笑附和了几句，张继科虽未见笑意，但他一贯便是如此，两位长老也不觉得诧异。只有李尤说话间侧头瞥见张继科的面色，口中谈笑自如，心头却突地一沉。

五蕴心法虽非源自佛门，却是用梵语写就，材质更是特别，刀剑难毁，水火不侵。

一行人刚进事部，便见主事迎前禀道，以材质验之应是不错，内容尚要待护法大人定夺。

张继科拿过残页，从头至尾看过，只点了点头，道了句“各位稍等，我去取正本”便转身往外走去。李尤顿了顿，有些想跟上他，又最终站着没动。

代教主闭关后心法正本一直交予张继科保管，正本拿到，对上残页，果见分毫不差。

东西既然八成不假，下一步就是找寻血引之人的下落。张继科字字译出残页上与血引之人有关的内容，声调沉稳，面色如常，李尤从旁听着，也是不动声色。

“天下之大，光靠生辰八字实在难找。” 肖长老听罢，皱着眉头说道，“至于怀梦草一途，只是守株待兔的法子，就是现下放出消息，恐怕也已来不及了。”

当日张继科带马龙上山一事虽未特意隐瞒，但究竟是为了什么缘由，只有已经闭关的代教主与李尤知晓，肖吴两位长老连有这么个人上过山都不晓得。

但直到肖长老一句话说完，李尤却仍像什么都不知道似的，面上岿然不动，只同众人一起望向张继科，口中未吐一字。

“无妨，我已大概知道此人现在何处。两位长老有伤在身，不便再行奔波，但此事紧急，容我先行一步。”张继科却不与她对视，同两位长老讲完一句，方才转头对李尤道：“李堂主，请即刻传信另外三位堂主，尽速带人沿途接应，兹事体大，不容有失。”

李尤点点头，道了句：“张护法放心。”然后便站在原地，望着他快步走出殿门，待人影完全消失于走廊尽头方才默默忖道，便连挣扎都不挣扎一下，如此干脆利落，倒是让人羡慕了。

张继科从未问起过马龙师承何人，不是因为对他如何信任，而是一早便已暗自查过，查得的结果不过是一介江湖散人，精通术数，后入朝为官，位任司天监监正，一年难得出几次宫，与江湖人已没什么往来。

直到李尤讲出残本自何处得来之时，张继科才终于想明，怕是从一开始，自己便已落入对方算计之中。

相遇也罢，相救也罢，取草也罢，示好也罢，只怕每一步都别有目的。有些话现在想来，全是隐约试探，旁敲侧击。

只是诸事想明那刻，心中也无什么波澜。

人活于世，求生避死原是本能。那人无非是想为他自己求条生路，便和所有在自己剑下苦苦求生过的人一样，没有什么特别。

如果非要说有什么感受，张继科只是清晰感觉到了自己的心跳。一下一下，规律平稳。便如之前度过的每一日，与之后可期的每一日。

惊蛰已过，正是早春。马龙敞了窗门读书，暖风阵阵撩动书页，太阳晒久了，不免有些困倦。

“春困秋乏啊……”马龙支着头坐在桌边，一个呵欠还未打完，便见有只手从身后探过来，按住桌上被风吹得飘飘悠悠的书页。

马龙并未立时回头，只是盯着那只手。

修长有力，指如玉兰。即便不知取过了多少人的性命，此刻沐浴在早春阳光下，指尖轻点书页的手势，依然美若佛偈。

张继科默默立在他身后，静了足有盏茶光景，终于淡声开口：“马龙，你若留在少林，或许还有一线生机。”

“我如果留在少林，只怕时时要听些我不入地狱谁入地狱，舍得小我方是慈悲的道理，烦也要被烦死，”马龙摇了摇头，轻轻拨开张继科的手，合起案上书卷，这才回头望向对方，“所谓生机……你可还记得我早说过，我真想要的东西，你不会给，也不能给。”

“……”

“张护法，我那时说没说错？”

“……”

“张继科，我现在说没说错？”

“那就是不错了。”马龙站起身，走开两步：“老实说，我怕死，也怕痛，明知自己了断能少受点罪，却总想再见你最后一面，再赌这最后一次。”

“……”

“只是见到你，才晓得这世间放不下的，都是痴心妄想。”

“……”

“又不是个哑巴，明明嘴皮子也厉害得很，”马龙笑起来，捡回惯常小孩子似的笑脸，柔声道，“继科儿，别这样。”

“……”

“我愿以心换心……”他往前一步，定定望着对方的眼，慢慢把话说完，“我愿认赌服输。”

张继科与他对视片刻，终于头一次先一步调开目光，侧身面向门口，伸出手：“请。”

马龙也不拖延，依言向门外走去。张继科落后他半步，见他走到门口又停住，便也跟着停下。

“张继科，这段日子，我确有许多事欺你骗你。但这欺瞒之中，总有些东西是真的。”

张继科清晰感觉到自己的心跳。

“况且到了这一步，就算有千般对你不住，我也已经用命抵还。”

一下一下，规律沉稳。

“只望你日后再想起，不要恨我。”

便如之前度过的每一日。

“如果你日后还会再想起……”

与之后可期的每一日。

“走出这道门，你我便两不相欠，再无相干。”

话音落地，马龙抬脚迈过门槛，张继科随后跟上，与他并肩站在门外，看他一分一分掩合门扉。

终于掩至最后一分，木门突又被猛地重新推开，马龙尚未回神，便被整个人拽回屋中，门扉在身后砰然合紧，锁住最后一方能够供人放肆的天地。

不知是谁先吻住谁，放肆地唇舌交缠，贪婪地汲取着对方口中温度，交替把彼此按在门上，抵紧这一道生死关卡。

“明明是怨憎会，偏要搞得像爱别离……”恍惚中马龙静静想到，“所以说骗人这码事，合该一骗到底才最痛快。”

“张继科，”一吻终歇，马龙抬手为对方理了理发丝，轻声开口，“让我再说最后一次。”

“……”

“不为求生，只为想说。”

“……”

“我喜欢你。”

门扉再启，春日晴好。

马龙先一步走出门去，走进一片欣荣天地。

此行事关紧要，必要应付波波截杀，用轻功带人赶路总是不便，所以张继科只身骑马而来，归程马背上多了个人，速度却并未稍减。

武林诸派早已派人盯住刑教的动静，当下猜测落到十分，恐怕血引之人已被刑教找到，若让他们平安而返，往后就是全江湖的劫难。

说来这还是马龙头一次亲眼见到张继科杀人。

不过话说回来，几番遇敌，十把剑中总有七把是冲着马龙来的——能杀了血引之人便已功成，动不动得了刑教护法倒是其次。

最初亲眼见识到那一刻，马龙发现自己竟然怕了。这个开始容自己嘻嘻哈哈缠来缠去，后来抱着自己肌肤相亲的人，原来是这样一柄杀器。

无影无形的气劲如海啸一般席卷开去，不是将人拍开，而是将人打散，落不完的肉糜血雨之中，剑光似闪电似惊雷，侥幸扛过第一波的人，便皆毙命在这雷电之下，连死前的惨呼都发不出来，落在马龙眼中，只觉天地一片血红，空中似翻涌着无数冤魂厉鬼，无数凄厉嘶吼，但耳边真正听到的，其实只有风声。

发觉自己竟是怕了他那片刻，马龙冷冷扪心自问：

马龙，你又以为他是谁？

“别怕，”张继科抱着马龙，觉出怀中身子微微发抖，轻声安抚了句，“有我在，你不会有事。”

马龙闻言却只觉得荒唐，张护法，难不成你已经杀人杀得没了脑子？你现在护我周全，难道不正是为了稍后要我去死？

“张继科，你也看到了，普天之下，多的是人想取我的性命。”心中愈觉得荒唐，口中愈要温柔回道，“我却只想到我师父，又想到你。”

“……”

“师父虽没能护得了我，但到底是这世上唯一一个真心不想让我死的人。”

“……”

“而你，却是所有想要我死的人中，唯一一个说过会好好待我的人。”

想起来了吧，当日让你千万不要忘记的话。

马龙觉得抱着自己的手臂突地一松，下一瞬又猛地收紧。心道痛快二字，果然就是既痛，且快。

奔马未曾稍停，将一场又一场血雨远远抛在身后。

张继科未再说话，只紧紧抱着他。

如此姿态，倒真仿佛他要带他去的不是死国。

而是天涯。

十七

疾驰一日之后，已有堂主赶来接应，这头张继科带着马龙平安入山，那头江湖诸派也再无动静，想是知道浮屠山险，易守难攻，事已至此，急着攻山也无大用，不如养精蓄锐，等着迎接来日那场避无可避的鏖战。

天时尚有五日，虽说人已带到，也并非分不出人手一天十二个时辰盯着他，但是为求稳妥，李尤亲自为马龙验血量脉，复又配了剂安眠汤药，索性让他老老实实睡足五日才最为保险。

“李姑娘……”房外重兵把守，房内却只有马龙和李尤二人，马龙一边吹着药，一边小声道，“你这药量真没问题？我多少也算是个大夫，要不你把药方给我看看？”

“少废话，你这条小命眼下可是比我这条老命都金贵，谁有那个闲功夫害你，”李尤口中不客气，语气却带了两分长辈的亲昵，“还有，你不是该跟小张一样唤我一声李姨？”

马龙垂着眼静了片刻，突然几口把汤药饮尽，自己躺平，被子盖到颌下，口中却真叫了句，“李姨……”

“什么事？”

“我怕痛，要不你再给我开副药，让我把后头七日也睡过去吧？”

“那可不成。”李尤亦知血引必需吊足七日，日日俱是煎熬。虽看他现下有气无力，面色煞白躺在被中的样子略微有些不忍，却也不能应了他。

“他在外面么？”马龙也不是当真要求她，又转了话题道，“麻烦李姨跟他说，换个人盯着我吧，我不想见他。”

“放心，他也没空老盯着你，”李尤闻言好笑地劝了句，“再者说，你这就要睡了，睡了不就见不着了？”

“也是。”

“睡吧，”李尤看他渐已昏沉，起身为他掖了掖被角，低声重复了句，“睡了就见不着了。”

马龙昏睡过去，李尤走出房，果见张继科抱臂立在房外，面色愈发静如止水，连李尤都再看不出他真实情绪为何。

“他睡了，你要愿意进去盯着也随便你，”李尤明知方才房中对答早就被他听了去，口中却执意要做个传声筒，“只是他说他怕痛。还有不想见你。”

张继科点点头，仍自迈步向房内走去。李尤拿着空药碗站在当地，摇头心道，马龙，你还真是死不开窍。这挤兑的话，也得说给在乎自己的人听。他连你的命都不顾了，还怕你这两句话不成？

张继科一步步走到床边，低头望向床上静静睡着的人。

脑中似有千头万绪，又似早已一切归无。

他拉了把椅子在床边坐下，沉默地望着马龙，想从脑中那片虚无里捞出一点什么来回忆，却觉所有回忆都如流水般自指缝中漏走，什么都抓捞不起。

“等你死了……”心跳沉稳规律，仿佛滴水钟漏，默默数着亘古岁月。张继科低声对睡着的人说：“……我就忘了你。”

案头烛火突地一跳，摇曳烛光映亮床上人的脸，自眼角至鼻梁一道浅长伤疤，好像在睡梦中也听到了谁人低语，于是难过得流了泪。

张继科抬起手，似要抚上他的脸，却在距肌肤一寸之处停下，手指隔着虚空划过那道虚假泪痕，继续轻声说：

“哭什么……骗你的。”

五日转瞬即过，马龙按时醒过来，睁眼见到张继科立在床头，下意识对他笑了笑。

张继科漠然地看着他，好像在这五日间已然收整好全部思绪，重又变回初见时的那个人，不笑含煞，骨冷魂厉。

马龙便忍不住生出一股错觉，错觉以为他们之间那大半年光景，只是自己在这五日中做的一个长梦。

“原本就是这么个人，也不过如此罢了。”马龙跟着张继科走出囚室，心中默默嘀咕，“倒是你啊你，之前竟会以为他也动了真心，实在顽愚可笑。”

刑教内部通路复杂，机关纵横。幽深回廊中，每十步便点着一支牛油火把，值岗的教众远远见张继科走过来，便皆单膝点地，躬身行礼。马龙一脸好奇地跟在后面，只觉地势越走越高，诧异心道，本以为那魔头的肉身会深藏于地宫之中，原来竟不是。

复又走了盏茶时分，便进入一间空旷殿堂之中，纵高怕是不止十丈，望之黑不见底。

张继科停下步子，转身望向马龙。马龙以为他有话说，正要凝神细听，却见对方走前一步，打横将自己抱了起来。

马龙被他这么抱过不止一次，却是第一次真心觉得抗拒，似是怕了对方身上冰冷气息，不自觉地挣了一下。

“别动。”张继科手臂一紧，沉声吩咐了一句。

马龙只好认命地让他抱着，却又听对方突地说了句与眼下光景全不相干的话：

“你身上总有药草的味道，我会记得。”

马龙一时头晕目眩，闭着眼说不出话来，张继科抱着他猛地腾空跃起，跃至三丈高处身形一折，足尖轻点石壁，便又跃高三丈，如此反复两次，终于落到实地，将马龙放了下来。

两人落脚处乃是一方于石壁上凭空突出的高台，眼前黑黝黝地，似是一扇精铁大门。

马龙刚要开口，却见大门洞开，室内不知点了多少火烛，一时光芒刺目，不禁闭了闭眼。

这一闭眼的功夫，便觉手被人拉着，张继科牵着他的手，一步步走进门去，走到石室中方才放开。

“原来押人还有这种押法，真是长见识了。”石室中四位堂主与两位长老都在，李尤是个不管什么时候都敢开玩笑的主儿，当下毫不客气地揶揄了一句。

“李堂主，你这张嘴可真是我教一宝，什么时候教中缺钱了，你我二人寻个茶楼，搭档讲点段子，定可赚得盆满钵满。”

石室一隅有人接过话头，马龙转目看去，耳听身边张继科沉声禀道：“代教主，人带到了。”

原来这便是那位比刑教护法还要厉害三分的角色。马龙打量了两眼，只见是个慈眉善目的中年人，微微有些发福，不像是个魔教教主，倒似是个生意人，颇有点和气生财的意思。

“这位小兄弟，真是委屈你了。”人长得和气，话也说得和气，中年人走近两步，拍了拍马龙的肩，“这辈子既是没投生好，黄泉路上就走快点，早早重投个好胎。”

马龙不由一时哑口无言，下意识的去看张继科，那人垂目低首，敛去所有情绪，看也不看这边。

“代教主，时候差不多了，香这便点上吧？”

肖吴两位长老一直掐着时辰，口中问过一句，见代教主点了头，便自手捧的盒子中取出一支粗若儿臂的长香，插在香炉中点燃，又将香炉毕恭毕敬地摆放在石室正中的铁棺上。

这铁棺甫进门时马龙便已看到，心道那魔头的肉身原来就存于棺中。

而这间石室，应是整个刑教最高的所在。

原来那人即便于假死之时仍不肯隐于地下，仍要自高处冷冷俯瞰这大好世间，静待复生之日，一手握于掌中。

魂香点起，代教主随即走至铁棺旁，盘膝坐下，阖目运功。室内一时静极，众人皆目不转睛地望着铁棺与棺旁之人，便连马龙也有几分好奇，不知这魂引是怎么个引法。

马龙正在凝目细看，却见本负手立在身旁的张继科走前半步，微微错身，将自己挡住一半，负在身后的左手往后探了一下，正正握住自己的右手。

“这都什么时候了，亏你还有这个闲心，”马龙暗暗挣了挣，没挣开，也就由他去了。张继科站在马龙身前，马龙自是看不到他面上神情，只能觉出身前那人虽说握着自己的手，周身却仍散发出一股漠然至极的气息。交握的手也就只是握着而已，感觉不到任何其他意味。

魂香虽然粗若儿臂，燃得却是极快。香将燃尽时，突见棺旁打坐之人浑身猛地一震，头顶徐徐升起一缕红雾。红雾似被那魂香牵引着，慢慢飘了过去，萦萦绕着魂香转了两转，便攸地钻入棺中，铁棺一时红光大盛，隆隆轰鸣，似有什么东西欲要破棺而出，却终少了一分气力，又渐渐沉寂下来。

“……成了。”代教主低声吐出两个字，便猝然委顿于地。这魂引虽不会要他的性命，却注定要耗去他一身元功，从此只如常人。

“我扶代教主回房休息，血引之事交给你了。”肖长老同吴长老说过一句，背起地上已无知觉的人，飞身掠出门外。吴长老先收起棺上香炉，方自袖中又拿出一个小盒，径直向马龙走去。

“我来吧。”张继科迎前半步，低声接过盒子，也不放开马龙的手，就这么牵着他一步步走到棺边。

铁棺上方横着两根铁索，下头那根离棺盖约有两尺，距上头那根却足有一人高。每根铁索上又挂着两副铁铐，想是专为血引之人预备的刑架。

张继科丝毫不假他人之手，身影一晃，人便已扯着马龙稳稳立在下头那头铁索上。手下有条不紊，先将他双手铐紧，复弯下身去，铐牢双脚，马龙便被整个人死死固定在铁棺上方，决计无法自行挣脱。

“张护法，”李尤从旁观之，突地有些猜到了张继科的意思，心中霎时一寒，口中勉强道了句，“属下身兼教医之职，还是让我来吧。”

“不必。”张继科冷漠地吐出两个字，仍自稳稳立在铁索上，启开手中盒子，取出一支比人的小指还要细上许多的铁管。

铁管两端俱是斜面切口，打磨得尖锐非常，正是用来放血的物事。

一片静穆中，张继科定定望着马龙的眼，手中突地加力，将铁管一端插入马龙心口，一寸一寸，深深插进心房所在。

从头至尾，握着铁管的手纹丝不颤，未有一分犹疑，亦不见一分动摇。

马龙心器构造异于常人，心里插了这么一根东西进去，不会立时便死，却也真的痛极。

痛到极处眼前便是一黑，终撑不住晕了过去。

目中最后所见，是张继科定定望着自己的眼。

眼中没有一丝感情，只有纯粹的漠然，与无边的死寂。

马龙再度清醒时，石室中已然空下来，也不复烛火通明之景，只寥落地点了两根蜡烛，昏暗得仿佛幽冥鬼蜮。

心口锐痛似是稍缓了一分，令马龙攒起一丝气力，低头望向心口，只见鲜红血液源源不绝，却又极缓极慢地自铁管另一端滴下，落到下方铁棺上，那棺材便有如活物般，将落在棺盖上的血液一滴不漏地吞了进去。

血引需要吊足七日……马龙默默想着，不知已经过了多久。

也不知还要过多久。

真是货真价实的活受罪。

马龙恍惚想到自己小时候，每到心痛发作时总要撒泼打滚，不停嚎哭。师父无计可施，只能抓着自己的手，不停的说：“小龙别怕，师父在这儿，师父陪着你。”

往往到了最后，一向稳重隐忍的师父也要跟着自己一起掉泪。所以年岁渐长后，无论犯病时有多痛，马龙都会死死忍住，决计不肯再哭。

“师父……还好现下这光景您老人家是看不到了，否则不知该有多心疼。”马龙这么想着，心口痛楚也似好过了一些。

只有真心待你的人才会为你心疼，他勉强抬起眼，望向石室一隅，静静告诉自己，这个人，却是不会的。

张继科无声地站在那个角落，隔着一室昏暗，马龙看不清他面上神情，只觉得他站在那里不说不动，好似一尊石像。

“可惜话说回来，即便这个人不会为自己心疼……”马龙想笑一笑，却再没力气牵动嘴角，“自己成人后所有的眼泪，竟都是在他面前流的。”

昏了又醒，醒了再昏，不知折腾了多少时日，心口那里终于渐渐痛得麻木。

每一次昏醒之间，马龙总会抬目望向那个角落。

而张继科也总是在那里站着，像是自己在这里吊了多久，他便在那里站了多久，未有一瞬稍离。

“……什么时候了？”

心痛好受了些，马龙便也找回几分气力，头一次开口与张继科说了句话。

“最后一日。”

“哦……那快了，”马龙着实松了口气，心说这活受罪的日子总算快到头了，心情便跟着好了两分，竟肯跟对方开了个玩笑，“我说你……不是一直在这儿站着吧……我又不会长翅膀飞了去……”

“马龙。”

张继科也终于第一次从那昏暗一隅中走了出来，走到铁棺旁，微微抬头望向他，口中一字一句，慢慢沉声说道：

“你死了，我会继续活着。”

“……”

“你现在受得每一分苦楚，都是我给你的。”

“……”

“而这每一分苦楚，我都亲眼见过，牢牢记着。”

“……”

“从今往后，日日记住，夜夜梦见。”

“……”

“愿我余生每一日，日日活着受煎熬。”

……

原来如此。

马龙呆呆与他对望，对方眼中仍如当日所见那般，没有一丝感情，只有纯粹的漠然，与无边的死寂。

心中似有一声沉闷轰响，轰响之后终于满目疮痍，遍地荒芜。

马龙默默想到，原来他眼中的漠然与死寂不是给了自己。

而是给了他所有的余生。 

十八

暗室中久久再无人声。

马龙未曾答话，只是静静垂下头，似是又晕过去。

两个多时辰之后，石室大门突被推开，两位长老与四位堂主鱼贯走入，不见有谁如何动作，满室火烛却瞬时重新亮起，照得室内有如白昼。

“小张，可还撑得住？”李尤走去张继科身边，低声问了一句。

这七日间张继科舍下所有教务，不吃不睡站在这儿，便是李尤知他根基深厚，也有些不大放心。说到底，无论再怎么本事，终归是个人。

张继科却只淡淡摇了摇头，眼睛仍自盯着刑架上的人。

看吧看吧，反正只能看这么一会儿了，难不成你以后还要抱着具尸首过日子。李尤心中长叹一声，什么都不想再说。

马龙其实并未真晕过去。

便是真晕过去，到了最后一刻也能够醒过来。

等了这么久，就是在等这一刻。

他血脉中早已埋下的前因会将他唤醒，等他结出最终的后果。

“张继科，只是你可知道……”

发觉血脉开始鼓噪那刻，马龙突地开口，不顾尚有旁人在场，终于道出一句答话：

“我真想要的东西，从来都不是你的真心。”

话音甫落，便见一道金芒蓦然冲天而起。

马龙字字催动从小习起，早已融入血脉之中的佛门心诀。

金湛佛光沛然澎湃，将石室正中的铁棺，与棺上悬吊的人一并包在其中。

“不好！”两位长老首先有所反应，手中兵器疾掷而出，瞬息间已到马龙面前，却在那道纯净佛光中无声粉碎，徒然跌落。

铁棺中突闻一声凄厉长号，不过几个刹那，惨号终于止歇，金芒亦重归于无。

室中六人速奔铁棺而去，急欲一探究竟。唯有张继科却是纵身而起，内劲到处铁索崩断，铁索上悬吊着人便直直落到他怀中。

灭字心诀，字字皆以血肉身躯为凭。每念一字，全身血肉筋脉便碎断一分。

张继科亲眼看着那道佛光中的人以不可思议的速度瘫软下去。

不过一瞬光景。

最终落在他怀中的，已似一具软尸。

“我错了……现在才是最后一次。”

单膝跪地，张继科抱着怀中只剩一口气的人。脑中一片空茫。眼中望着那张已无一丝血色，却还像个孩子般欢喜笑着的脸。耳中听到他嘶哑无力的声音对自己说出最后四个字：

“我喜欢你。”

“不可！”

那厢棺中情形也见分晓，虽能隐约看出人形模样，但决计是不能再活了。

两位长老怒极恨极，当下以为张继科里通外敌，疾疾运掌攻去。

李尤虽也万分惊愕，总归留了一丝神智，赶忙厉喝一声，以一敌二挡了下来，生生震出一口鲜血。

“两位长老，此事绝不是……”李尤不及平定内息，一边咳血一边欲要再劝，却见对面诸人直直望向自己身后，便也下意回头看去。

她见到张继科站起身，怀中抱着一具尸体，面色却仍静如止水。

然后下一瞬，便觉满室烛火蓦地一暗，张继科竟猛地提尽十成元功，可摧山可翻海的劲力全数灌入怀中软尸之中，马龙尸身顿时化为漫天齑粉。

这般挫骨扬灰的狠绝手段令在场诸人全是一愣，一时也忘了再追究。

怔忡间张继科独自穿过漫天飞灰，一步一步走向门口。

走了几步，便静静倒了下去。

七日枯站，兼又妄动真气，即便根基深厚，也已伤了元神。

张继科再醒来时已是两日后，却非身处囹圄，而是躺在自己床上。

“醒了？”李尤坐在桌边，听见动静便起身走近，干脆解释道，“此事前因后果我已同其他人说了，你那个勾结外敌的罪名没人会再提。”

“……”

“或许他们并不全信，但不信又如何？”李尤看着张继科默默起身着衣，口气漫不经心，“代教主元功已失，武林诸派却俱集结山下，琢磨了这两日，估摸已经琢磨出了入山破阵的法门。大战当前，信你会一起死守，总比信你真的叛教强。”

“……”

“总之醒了就好，我还要值夜，你自个儿再歇歇吧。”

李尤说完话，转身向房外走去，却见对方举步跟上，回头皱眉道：“这又是要去哪儿？小张，你就让我少操点心行不行？”

张继科顿了顿，方才终于开口，语气竟有一丝茫然，“李姨，让我再跟你待会儿。”

李尤突地有些想落泪，但到底眼泪早在多年之前便已流干，最后只抬起手，像小时一样摸了摸他的头，轻声回道：“那就跟李姨去值夜吧。我们再一块儿待会儿。”

说是值夜，却也没什么事做。武林同盟之前忌惮刑教代教主与大护法联力施为，不敢贸然图之。现下既已稳操胜券，便不急于一时。浮屠山地势险峻，漏夜攻山非明智之举，是以这一夜，反倒格外安宁。

张继科同李尤一起信步走着，也无什么话可说。

半晌李尤先开口，重新提起方才的话头：“这话我许不该说，但是小张，关于死守一事，你再想一想。”

“……”

“两位长老势必会死守到底，几位堂主和主事……只怕想不死守也不一定能走脱。”

“……”

“但你若真要走，总有七成把握。你自个儿再想想吧。”

“李姨，”张继科低声说，“来日之战，我会护你周全。”

“你的好意，李姨心领了。”仿佛时光倒转，李尤笑起来，摇了摇头，“小张，可还记得我跟你说起的那位故人？”

“……记得。”

“当年他曾说过宁死也不愿再与我相见，可是今年过年的时候，我却忍不住偷偷去看了他一次。”

“……”

“他还活着，如今已是子孙满堂。”

“……”

“他最大的那个孙子，长得可是和他真像，便连年纪也和他当年差不多……”李尤顿了顿，似是想起了什么有趣的事情，面上笑意又深了两分，“我瞧着有意思，就多跟在那孩子身边走了一会儿。”

“……”

“结果你猜怎么着？”李尤笑出声，“他竟红着脸靠过来，问我是不是迷了路。”

“……”

“大年下的，街上都是赶集的人，哪儿来那么多迷路的姑娘，一看就是动了别的心思。”

“……”

“就连这不入流的搭讪之词，都和当年那人一模一样。”

“……”

“那时候我就觉着……”李尤含笑看向张继科，轻叹了句，“李姨这一辈子，已经活得太久了。”

“……”

“小张，来日之战，你不必管我。而你的生死，我也不会再管，全凭你自己吧。”

又再沉默地走了一会儿，李尤突然停步，自袖内掏出一个香囊，交予张继科。

“我想了想，这个东西，还是给你吧。”

“……”

“里面是什么物事，你想必也清楚。”

“……”

“你当真那么恨他？”

“……”

“收着吧，都到这份儿上了，心里想什么就是什么，何必再为难自己。”

张继科抬手接过香囊，轻飘飘地没什么重量，仿佛是空的。

他摸着香囊，片刻后转身离去，却非径直回房，而是去了一趟浮屠山顶。

种火之山有梦草，昼缩入地，夜则出，亦名怀梦。

“传说梦草怀之能梦所思，张护法何不采一株试试看？”

“无所思。”

当日对答犹萦在耳。只是那时他未曾料到，终有一日，自己也会去采一株梦草。

也会想去梦中看一看。

自己究竟所思为何。

十九

张继科闻见桂花香气。虽离入秋还有段日子，院落一角那株四季桂却已打了花苞，隐隐有股甜香。

他就着花香徐徐走完一趟剑法，归剑入鞘，侧目便见临窗读书那人定定看着自己。四目相对，那人佯作无事状低下头去，继续读他的圣贤文章。

“马大夫，”张继科踱近窗口，不咸不淡地问了句，“一个时辰了，你这书看了几页？”

“自然是看了不少页。”马龙目不斜视，答得干脆利落，非但不见心虚之色，还有闲心反问一句，“张护法今天可已泡过药泉了？”

“马大夫不是建议我晚上再去？”张继科站在窗边看他，挑眉道，“还是说，你这话的意思是在问我想不想一起泡？”

“张护法多想了。”马龙话接得十分快，面色却不怎么妥当。虽说仍垂着头，耳垂却一点一点红了起来。

“马龙，”张继科抬手穿过敞开的窗棂，合起案上书卷，“心思不在书上，看也无用。”

“张护法怎知我心思不在书上？”马龙终于抬头，笑得十分稚气。

“这就要问你了，”张继科淡淡瞥了他一眼，“方才一个时辰，马大夫到底是在看书，还是在看我？”

“哈……”马龙探身隔着书案凑近窗口，轻轻拍了拍张继科的脸，“美人，矜持点。”

这么个给三分颜色就开染坊的主儿，实在不该跟他废话。

张继科拽住马龙的手，一把将他整个人拉了过来，直接堵上那张丰润诱人的嘴。

桂花甜香合风暗送，钻入厮磨唇间，缭绕于纠缠舌尖之上，一时齿颊生香。

张继科突然难得有丝恍惚。心中似已千般满足，又似仍然觉得不够。竟有一瞬生出一个荒唐念头——想把这个隔着窗子与自己亲吻的人合着月桂一起酿成一壶酒，慢慢啜饮一生。

马龙被他拽得上半身趴在书案上，腰在案边硌久了，不舒服地挣了挣。

张继科放开他的唇，下瞬直接从窗口掠进屋内，将人揽进怀里，轻轻吻着他的眼睑。

“有门不走，非要跳窗，真是宵小行径。”马龙被他弄得有些痒，笑着揶揄了一句。

“你这屋子里有什么值得我偷的？”张继科抱着他挪去床边，欲做什么已是昭然若揭。

“这么个大活人站在这儿……”马龙人被压倒在床上，口中却仍不老实，附到身上人耳边调笑道，“自然是偷人了。”

张继科手指潜入对方衣下，细细摸索。

夏日衣裳穿得少，亵衣也换了最轻薄的料子。隔着薄薄一层细棉，胸口那两小粒物事被随意揉弄几下便硬了起来，摸上去可爱得紧。

“这儿舒不舒服？”张继科褪去他的外袍，隔着亵衣辗转吮咬着两粒乳珠，津液沁湿布料，胸前两块湿润痕迹有些隐晦的情色。

“舒服……”马龙似是被他撩得心头火起，自己主动拽散衣襟，露出硬挺乳尖，“所以再亲亲吧。”

张继科便重低下头，直接吻上左边那粒小东西，含在齿间不轻不重地逗弄，手摸去对方胯下，果见已有两分抬头。

“嗯……”许是下头被人包进掌心搓弄的滋味当真不错，马龙微微哼出声，闭着眼小声咕哝了一句，“张继科，我喜欢你。”

“……”

“怎么了？”张继科突地停住动作，马龙睁开眼，有些莫名所以地看着他。

“不怎么，还要不要？”张继科口中应答自如，心中却觉得有些诧异。又不是不知道，身下这人在床上只要被弄舒服了就什么都肯说，一句“我喜欢你”早便不知听了多少回。只是不知为何，刚才听到时心竟猛地跳快了一分。

“要……”马龙下面那根刚被揉得硬 挺，怎么舍得说不要，顿了顿，想是食髓知味，记起后面的快活，又低声补了句，“……后头也要。”

“虽说不是美人，可也矜持点吧。”张继科收整心神，嘴上陪他打着言语官司，手下亦丝毫不慢，三两下除净两人衣衫，手指摸去马龙后身，缓缓按摩股间穴口。

马龙抬手握住张继科的胳膊，轻轻咬了一口，“我长得怎样了？哪里对不起你了，嫌弃什么……”

“谁说我嫌弃了？”张继科觉得好笑，虽未真笑出来，却也凑近他耳边低道了句，“马大夫难道没听过有句话叫情人眼里出西施？”

马龙从小到大就是吃了爱脸红的亏，语塞吃瘪的样子被张继科看在眼中，顿觉对方样貌真是十分不错，不只是这张脸，而是浑身上下，从发丝到脚趾，无一处不可爱。

这么想着，便自他的眉心徐徐吻了下去。吻过那双乌黑清亮的眼，水润柔软的唇，似振翅蝴蝶一般惴惴颤动的喉结。吻过平直的锁骨，光裸的胸膛，小巧的乳尖。吻过平坦的小腹，舌尖在脐间撩拨两下，便再划下，一点一点将他私处耻毛舔得濡湿。吻过那根滑腻宛若处子的物事，含住前端重重吸吮。吻过柔嫩的腿根，饱满的囊袋，仔细舔湿微微张翕的小口。吻过修长的腿，细白的脚踝，情动得已然蜷缩起来的脚趾。

“嗯……继科儿……”马龙渐被吻得不能自持，呻吟着念出对方的名字，喃喃地重复道，“我喜欢你……”

不，绝对不是错觉，定是真有哪里不对。

张继科听得那一句“喜欢”，心竟又猛地跳了下，而后愈跳愈快，脑中生出一股无以名状的焦躁。

他深深进入他的身体，与他交换一个密不透息的长吻，一下一下疾速律动，焦躁却始终存在，不能稍缓。

“啊……”马龙突被对方拉得半坐起来，体内物事顶至极限，不由低呼出声。

张继科将他正面抱在怀中，脸对着脸，胯下狠猛顶送，也不知还能如何排解那股焦躁，眉头越蹙越紧。

“我喜欢你……张继科……我喜欢你……”

马龙似乎也察觉到了他的情绪，许是想说些什么安抚，却不知口中话语全是火上浇油。

“当真喜欢？”张继科听到自己问出这句话时，刹那悚然愣住。心中那股焦躁蓦地随着这句话散去，取而代之的是隐隐的恐惧。

他终于记起了，这不过是个梦。

梦中还是夏日，他们刚刚相遇，便已共赴巫山。

倒错了时光，打散了岁月，不过是一场迷梦。

而自己的所思，竟只是想在梦中问问他：

“可是真的喜欢？”

“张继科，我喜欢你。”怀中人果然给出一句自己想要的回答。

话音甫落，他已全身筋脉尽碎，马上就要在他面前咽下最后一口气。

“我喜欢你，是真的。”

无论身受多大痛楚，眼神却还是那般认真温柔。认真温柔地，说着喜欢他。

“如此便好……如此就够了。”

心中恐惧终也散去。无惊无怖，他紧紧抱着一具尸体，在梦中抵死缠绵。

或许鏖战前的夜总是格外漫长。张继科睁眼时天仍黑着，四下一片宁静。

于是他也静静躺着，伸手自怀中拿出梦草，复又摸到那个香囊。

囊中香料早已腾空，只有李尤当日匆匆敛了一把的飞灰，实在太少，连袋底都铺不满。

张继科探指进去，指尖沾了一点灰粉，举至唇边，尽数舔净。

自是没有任何味道。

像那句“真的喜欢”，也不过是梦中握紧，梦醒成空。

渐渐天光破晓，张继科起身整装束发，推开房门，迎向此生最后一战。

“马龙，当日那个誓言，恕我不能再允。”

战至最后，刑教教众死的死降的降，或有侥幸逃脱的，也难再成大气。

两位长老同四位堂主皆已身死，剩下一个张继科，或许能逃，却不想逃。

“不是因为恨你，只是试过才知道，我做不到。”

旭日高悬，天理昭昭。犯下太多杀孽，终有清还一日。

张继科处处见伤，手握佩剑，身周好手环伺，片刻短暂对峙。

手中佩剑像感应到主人心意，突地嗡声长鸣。

不似示威，只似剑哭。

利剑仍自哀鸣，剑的主人却笑了。

“你留下真假不知的四个字，我愿还你真心实意的四个字。”

一场夏雨早便止歇，绘着水墨芦花的纸伞早已委于泥尘，原来真的命数早定。

只是如果能时光重头，再回到那一方天地，再对上那样一双眼睛，再听到那一个人的问语。

他定会笑着告诉他：

“但求一死。”

END


End file.
